


The Chronicles of the Iron Colt

by MFJaume2688



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Cussing, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Other, Vaginal Sex, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFJaume2688/pseuds/MFJaume2688
Summary: A Kansas Cowboy ends up in Equestria and his adventure is about to begin right from the start.
Relationships: Original Character - Relationship, Princess Luna (My Little Pony)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. In The Beginning

My story begins as strange as the day that everything happened, and I will never forget it until the day that my time on this planet is over and I ride off into the sunset. I was born in a small Kansas town in the middle of the state. I was born into a family that farmed the land and had a history dating all the way back to the Independence of America from Great Britain in 1776. My family had been involved with every single American conflict and now here we are just farmers living in a two-story house right outside of Salina, Kansas. I was just your average guy just trying to find my purpose in life, but I felt that I was always going to be a jack of all trades, master of none due to how I got bored quickly with learning new things. I just couldn’t stay interested in many things unless I saw an actual purpose behind them. On that fateful day that changed my life, I was out hunting for turkeys and hoping to come across maybe a coyote or a puma when suddenly, the air around me gained an electric charge and gravity played a trick on me. I looked up to the sky and the last thing that I saw was a giant swirling cloud of rainbow and darkness coming towards me, then and there I blacked out and didn’t feel anything until I came to. When I finally woke up, I had looked around and just saw nothing for miles except trees and then as my ears started to get back to working, I heard rushing water behind me. I stood up on wobbly legs and let them wake up, then made my way towards the rushing water to find a river that was clear and blue. I kneeled and cupped my hands to taste the water, and it tasted pure and clean. I then noticed that it is quiet, and I looked in all directions there was just the drone of crickets and cicadas but no sound of the hustle and bustle. I pull out my cellphone and there is no signal, in fact my cellphone is completely dead which was weird as I had a 72% charge before I got beamed up to wherever I was. Maybe it is a cliché, but I felt that I was no longer in Kansas anymore and maybe I was somewhere over the goddamn rainbow. 

I walk back to where I woke up and see that my shotgun and revolver were still there plus my ammo belt that had twenty rounds of .357 and ten 12-gauge shells. I then felt my pockets found that the other ten 12-gauge rounds were still in the cargo pockets, now I just had to find my cowboy hat which was on some bush that was growing some sort of green berry. I decided against trying the berries as I was not fond of finding out that they may kill me or give me the shits for a good long while, but I sure as hell was going to find out where I was. So, I checked my shotgun to see if the round was still in the chamber as well as the four in the magazine tube, which all were present and accounted for, and then I checked my revolver and saw it was still loaded with six rounds. I then made sure that I had my trusty Bowie knife on me, it was a custom job that I won in a game of poker and the only reason I wanted it was that it had a knuckle duster built into the handle as well as a spike on the bottom of the handle that could really make someone’s day go from bad to worse. So, I steeled myself up, adjusted my cowboy hat and started heading east into the forest, to which I carefully studied my surroundings and was always mindful of my steps. After about an hour or two I came to a clearing and that is when I saw the first sign of civilization, to which I whooped to myself and kept it to a low whoop. I walked towards the town with some renewed vigor and went through a small alley and found myself on the main street and things took yet another a turn, but this was just surreal and weird. I looked around and I was staring at a bunch of horses, but they were wearing clothes and walking around as if it was just nothing. The signs on the buildings were in English and I could read every sign, there was a hotel, a saloon and even a general store to which I figured I must have traveled back in time because no one owned a general store anymore that was covered by Target, Wal-Mart and Amazon to a extent. There was no human around and that is when I noticed that the horses all were different colors that I never had ever seen a horse that was lime green and purple. I stood in the middle of the street taking it all in and then there was a scream and I turned around to see that every horse around me was now staring at me and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The eyes of all those horses just staring at me creeped me out and those eyes were pretty big, it was like they were mutants or something. I clenched my jaw and my knuckles were turning white from gripping my shotgun tightly, I was ready to take out anything that was going to be hostile. There was murmuring and it looked as if the horses were actually talking?! I swore that I was hallucinating or that I had fallen asleep and this was some strange dream and I was back in Kansas asleep in my bed. All of a sudden there was a horse dressed in a black pin stripe suit with a wide brimmed hat and had a moustache, and it was approaching me and then it actually started talking to me!!! It stopped about two feet from me and said, “Howdy stranger, the name is Doc Holliday and I am the sheriff here in Dodge Junction, Dodge City if you are from Fillydelphia or one of those other cities in Equestria. Are you doing all right? Do you plan on causing trouble because we here in Dodge Junction are just wanting to have peace and fun.” I am sure that if I would have had an out of body experience the look on my face would be one of both amusement and bewilderment because that is exactly what I was feeling. The horse in front of me not only has a moustache but it can also talk, this is just super freaky, and it is making me nervous. I take a few breaths and calm myself and then I just black out yet again. 

I wake up to sunbeams in my eyes and the first thing I see is a window that is open and the lace curtains are moving with a gentle and cool breeze coming in, so I decide that I need to just slowly get up and take in my new surroundings. The room looks to be normal and my shotgun, revolver and knife are all in a chair next to a small table which my ammo belt sits on top of, which are next to a claw-foot bathtub and there is one door to enter and exit. My hat hangs on a low hat hook and my vest is on the back of the chair and my boots sit under the chair. I swear that I may have passed out and was in someone’s house who found me out in the nearby forest. Just then the door creaked open and in walked a white horse with a tray in its mouth and it was wearing a white apron and white nurses hat, but the thing that got me was the fact that it had a red mane and tail, and there was some sort of branding on its hind quarters that looked like a stethoscope and a thermometer and they were surrounded by four hearts and each one was a different color. I also noticed that this horse was not like a regular horse in the fact that it was very short, I estimated that there was a considerable height difference between a horse back home to these little horses. The little horse puts the tray on the table ever so gently and then turns to my direction, which the look on its face looks like it is surprised and then it says, “Oh you are finally awake! We were afraid that you had died or something, gave everyone in the town a heart attack! Oh, where is my bedside manner, I am Nurse Sugarwater I have been taking care of you for the past three days. I will go and fetch Doctor Allswell and let him know you are awake. If you need anything, just holler for lil ol’ me okay?” Just like that the little horse leaves out of the room and I am now thoroughly convinced that there was something in that river water, I figured I must have drunk dirty water or some animal must have relieved itself in the river at the same time I had took a drink. The door opens again and in walks in a brown horse that was in a white coat, was wearing glasses and had a silver moustache that reminded me of Colonel Sanders. The horse, which I assumed was Doctor Allswell, cleared its throat and said, “Well good morning good sir, how are you feeling today?” I just stared in disbelief and tried to comprehend the phenomenon of how these horses were talking. The horse spoke again and said, “Excuse me, can you hear me? I am Doctor Allswell and I am the doctor around these parts. I asked about how you are feeling. What’s the matter? Dragon got your tongue?” That elicited a chuckle from the doctor and I just shook my head and said, “No I heard you the first time and as you can probably hear, I can talk. I am just surprised that you are talking. There is no way that a horse can talk! I must be dreaming, hallucinating or something because this can not be real.” The doctor comes over to me and hits me in the arm with its hoof, and I yelp out with a bark and rub the spot. So, I stare in disbelief and mutter, “Fuck this is real” and then I ask, “Okay, where am I?” The doctor looks at me and adjusts its glasses and says, “Well you are in Dodge Junction in Equestria, the land of Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns!” I keep staring in disbelief and did this doctor just say unicorns and pegasi? So, I ask, “Well in this land of ponies, horses and even made up animals how did I get here? How can I get home and how are you talking?!” Doctor Allswell just quietly chuckles and says, “Well I reckon I do not know how you got here and where you are from so I can not help you get back home, but as far as I can remember us pony folk have been able to talk for a very long time. And by the way Unicorns and Pegasi, which is the plural for Pegasus, do in fact exist. I am married to a lovely filly named Blue Moonshine who happens to be a Pegasus. Everypony in this town is already on edge but they do seem to want to give you a chance, otherwise Sheriff Holliday would have kicked you out of town with his own two back hooves!” I slip out of the bed and walk over to the table and get my vest and hat on, followed by picking up my weapons. I look to the doctor and I say, “All right doc here is the deal I will walk out of here and all I need to know is where is the nearest saloon so I can be by myself for a while?” Doctor Allswell looks me up and down and says, “Well I reckon you seem fine now, if you head to the left three doors down you will come to the Dandy Daffodil Saloon, just head to the bar and let Brutus know that you have been cleared by me to drink some hard cider he’ll take care of you. Just do not overexert yourself! Have a fine day though!” I go out the door and see that I am near the front desk where Nurse Sugarwater is sitting and is reading a newspaper. She looks up as I pass by and says, “Now take care of yourself sugar! If you need anything just come on back and I’ll get you feelin’ right as rain ya hear?” I nod and say, “Yes ma’am” then head on to the saloon.

As I am walking down the wooden planks that serves as a sidewalk, I notice all the stares I am getting as well as hearing the whispers. Everyone makes a big hole for me to pass through, and when I go through the double doors of the Dandy Daffodil Saloon I head straight to the bar. The place goes from full blown loud to dead quiet, I could hear the tink of metal as someone spat into a spittoon. I take a seat at the bar and get the attention of the barkeep, who trots over and asks in voice that was deep and gravelly, which obviously made me know this was a male barkeep, “What will it be stranger?” I look him dead in the eye and tell him, “Whiskey” The barkeep squints and looks me up and down before getting a shot glass and pouring a shot of whiskey. Before he pushes the shot glass in front of me, the barkeep looks me in the eyes and says, “My name is Brutus and I run this here bar, now I see that you brought some strange looking devices with you. Now I am not one to go looking for trouble, but I want to extend a courtesy to you since you are not from around here. I need you to check those devices in so I can know that if anything were to happen, no damage will come to my bar nor will there be any kind of blood shed here.” I was somewhat surprised and puzzled that a barkeep who was a horse would ask me to hand over my weapons, but in the interest of not causing a scene or anything I unloaded my revolved and shotgun then placed them on the bar. Brutus took them and placed them behind the bar. I look at him and I say, “Now I do not have to worry about you trying any funny business with me or trying to charge me to recover my property, are you?” Brutus shakes his head and says, “As long as you are civil and pay for your drinks, I will make sure that your property is returned to you and no strings or funny business will occur. I run an honest business here stranger.” He pushes the shot glass in front of me and I just look at the whiskey as if it will magically take me back home, but I down it and still find myself still in this strange place. I tap the bar twice and the barkeep comes back and pours another, I tell him to just leave the bottle. I ask him if his name is Brutus by chance and he nods and says, “Well last I check that is my name.” I down the shot and pour myself another, but what happens next really sets me on a crash course with what I will have to deal with during my time here in this strange land called Equestria.


	2. Saloon Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Equestria is beginning to get a bit more interesting for the unnamed Stranger, and will he survive in his new surroundings?

As I sit at the bar and do my best to keep it together with all the stares and utterances directed at me, about me. I really want to get up and let them all know that they can come face me and say whatever they want to me directly, and I would happily oblige them to meet my arsenal and my fists. However, the ground starts shaking and there is a ruckus outside, then the saloon doors open and in a cloud of dust a group of ponies enter in and they are loud. One of them gets a look at me from under the brim of the hat sitting on its head and nudges another one and says, “Hey boys check it out, there is a new face in town! How’s about we go give this non-pony a warm welcome!” Their laughter lets me know that they are not truly interested in welcoming me, rather they are looking for trouble and I was ready to respond in kind. The jingling of spurs tells me that they are coming close, so I turn around and I come face to face with a pony with cream colored hair and a mane that is green, the brown eyes looking at me are big and there is a grin to match. The pony speaks, the voice confirmed that this was a male, “Well howdy there stranger! Not to be rude but you need to vacate the seat you are in, that’s my spot and I do not recall giving you permission to sit there.” I look at this pony and check him up and down, no weapons I guess except his hooves, so I just pour myself a shot then down it right in front of him. The smile turns into a frown and the pony asks, “Hey pardner did ya hear a word I said? Get out of my spot or do I have to remove you forcefully?” I see that Brutus is ready to send a runner to go get the sheriff, but I would rather fight my own battle so I look at this pony and say, “Listen I ain’t no pushover and as I see it, your name ain’t on the damn seat so how about you and your boys step down before I have to get nasty. I ain’t afraid to put you in your place but let me tell you something, I will kick your ass out of this saloon if you keep it up.” Well the runner just left out the back and the ponies in front of me are rarin’ for a scrap, the pony in front of me says, “All right let it be known I tried to be all civil like but now you have incurred the wrath of the Rough Riders! We own Dodge Junction you see, and we do whatever we like, and right now we are going to teach you a lesson that you soon won’t forget!” 

I saw the move coming but I figured that I would give them a fighting chance to quit while ahead. The pony in front of me decides to throw a punch, I move out of the way and land a right hook right into his jaw which sends him down to the ground. My right hand feels like I punched a brick wall with my bare fist but before I could recover, another pony bucks and kicks me which sends me behind the bar. I lay on the floor, the wind just got knocked out of me, and I can hear that a brawl just got started up. I try to get up, but it feels like my whole body is about to just stop functioning, but I am not about to just keel over and die. I force myself to get up and I steady my breathing and I get my vision to clear up. Then I stand up and I look over the bar, I look for the responsible pony and jump over the bar and I start swinging, this got my blood boiling and now I want someone to pay! I am punching ponies left and right, some I grab by the mane and send a few well-placed punches to their eyes and jaws, others I grab and fling them to the ground however I am careful to not kill them as the last thing I want is to kill some pony who probably had kin that sorely needed them. Just then another one of those ‘Rough Rider’ sons of bitches comes galloping at me and tries to take some swipes at me with its front legs, I grab my Bowie knife with my right hand and keeping the sheath on I flip the blade down and mainly rely on the brass knuckles and the pommel spike. I throw a punch straight to this pony’s left eye and then I grab its bottom jaw and put another right hook into its nose and finish it off with an uppercut, that pony goes down hard. Another pony tries to jump on top of me, but I luckily grab a leg and send him straight into the saloon floor. I back up into the bar, put my Bowie knife back on my belt and take in the sight, I had just somehow started up a saloon brawl and there are ponies on the floor with beer that was pouring out of broken bottles and scattered cards from the gaming tables and there is some blood spreading on the floor. I swear this was like being in a western movie from back home, but I had no time as a chair ended up being thrown my way and it was because of a Rough Rider… I swear that these assholes were getting on my last nerves! I grab two bottles that were untouched and I decided right then and there that one of these bastards was going to die so I broke both of them and I was about to take out the Rough Rider that threw the chair when all of a sudden the double doors at the entrance of the saloon opened and in stepped the sheriff, Doc Holliday and he looked like he was ready to take everyone down. With a loud and commanding voice, he bellowed, “ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW WHO STARTED THIS BRAWL!?” 

All eyes went straight to me, I just looked like a deer in the headlights and then shook my head and dropped the two bottles in my hands and just said, “Well these Rough Riders decided that they wanted to start something, so I obliged them.” The sheriff looked at me with disdain, it was like he was staring daggers at me. Just then the Rough Rider who started the whole thing got up from the floor and looked at me, then looked straight at the sheriff. They held their gaze at one another for a couple of minutes and the Rough Rider said,” Hey Doc, how’s it going for you today?” Doc just looked at him and said, “I see you are back in town, eh Teddy? What’s this I hear you are claiming to run this town with you and your boys also owning it? Last I checked that honor belongs to the current mayor, Spoiled Rich, and weren’t you and your boys supposed to be heading to Appleloosa to help with the apple picking this year?” Teddy just stood there a little stunned and a little embarrassed because he basically just got schooled and put in his place. Doc Holliday puts his head down and lets out a frustrated sigh and says, “Brutus I expect to come back and see these so called ‘Rough Riders’ helping you cleaning up and fixing everything. If they refuse send another runner and I will come back down here personally, and I will whip them into shape. Stranger you come back with me, we have some ground rules to cover while you are here.” I check myself over and I am walking away with some minor bruises and a bloody nose, then I realize I am missing my cowboy hat. Brutus finds it and grunts to indicate where I can find it, I pick it up and dust it off then put it back on. Doc Holliday clears his throat and says, “While we are still young Stranger.” I pick up my step and follow behind as closely as I could to keep up, the sheriff just walks at a slow pace and then looks at me and says, “I know you aren’t from around these here parts so that is why I am not being hard on you right now, if you are wondering what this is all about.” I just look around and then I notice that the streets are still busy and then I notice that all these townsfolk are pastel colored, this makes me feel as if I am in a cartoon. We finally arrive at the jail and I am surprised to see how furnished it is, there is a desk that has everything including a lamp and there is even a fireplace. The sheriff takes his place behind his desk and once he is settled he looks at me and says, “ All right Stranger you have an interesting way of getting noticed regardless of the fact that you have only been in town for about three hours and you already have gotten in the middle of a bar brawl. So, tell me why I shouldn’t send you on your way to someplace else?” I sit there and contemplate the question to its fullest extent and after a few minutes in which I get looks from Doc Holliday ranging from cocked eyebrows to a scowl. I then let out a sigh and say, “Well as you have already pointed out, I am new to this land called Equestria. I have no idea how to distinguish mares from stallions, colts from fillies. All I do know is that I was sitting in a bar enjoying what I thought was whiskey, but it tasted as if distilled from apples and then that Teddy pony starts in on me for allegedly sitting in his spot. Also, I had to check my shotgun and revolver in with Brutus, which means I have to go back and retrieve them.” 

I let out a sigh of frustration because that means I must walk back to the saloon and who knows what might happen between here and the saloon. The sheriff chuckles and says, “Sit there and I will be right back.” He gets up and walks to a staircase and goes up to the second floor, then comes back down with my shotgun and revolver and places them in front of me. I look at them and up at the sheriff, to which he replies, “Brutus is a smart pony and when he sent that runner, he figured that if he kept these behind the bar at some point they may be used and the last thing this town needs is a bloodbath over a lack of communication. Equestria has survived so much over the many years, and I would rather not see the old ways of bloodshed make a comeback. Ok then Stranger, we are going to lay some ground rules down. You will follow them, or I will personally put you on the next train out of town whether it is to Ponyville or beyond.” He really made his point there, but he figured that he needed to strike the iron while the iron was still very hot, and he continued. “First thing is first those weapons, as I assume, they are weapons, will stay here unless the need arises. You can keep the blade because you seem to have a knack with it as I saw some out cold ponies in the saloon, and I think you should be able to defend yourself in some manner. Second, I want you to check in with me every so often like in the morning, afternoon and evening, so if you check in with me three times a day, I will be glad to know that you are still alive and not causing anymore trouble. Third you will not engage Teddy and his so-called gang if they attempt to goad you into another fight, you do, and I swear I will throw you in the cell behind you and let the jail rot on top of you. You stay civil and you can stay in town for as long as you like. Now as far as lodging and all of that you can stay upstairs in the guest bedroom, and you will work for your keep. I suggest you either talk to Brutus or I can set something up for you. Do I make myself clear?” He gave me a hard stare and just kept it up, I just finally said, “I understand Doc, I will do my best.” Doc Holliday relaxed a little and said, “Now if you need clothing washed there is a place to wash your clothes but it does cost so I recommend you go and get some work so that way you can start earning your keep.” I tip my hat and get up then I head out and start walking towards the saloon as I figured that everything should be cleaned up and ready for the evening, I was just hoping that Brutus would be understanding of my situation as it seemed Doc Holliday was. As soon as I was in front of the saloon double doors, I took a deep breath and headed in, I was amazed because the place looked as if nothing had happened. Brutus is behind the bar wiping down some glasses when I mosey on up to the bar and he gives me a confused look. He then looks at me with his brown eyes and says, “Well didn’t think you would be back so soon, what can I do for you before the evening rush?” I look him dead in the eyes and say, “Doc says I need to earn my keep, so how can I do that in this fine establishment without ending up on the next out of town train?” Brutus gives me a smile that puts me off a little bit and says, “Well considering the damage caused and how you handled yourself, I think you would make a good bouncer to ensure that the rabble doesn’t cause any problems. I will pay you 50 gold bits a week, you will work except when I tell you and you will not have a drink while on the clock. Otherwise you do your job and I may pay you a bit extra if things are peaceful.” I accepted the job and prepared for the evening, my Bowie knife was secured, and I was dressed for the occasion. There was a nagging sensation in the back of my head, I just hoped I hadn’t made a mistake.


	3. The Night is Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty interesting for the UnNamed Stranger, what will happen next?

So that feeling I had in the back of my head was kind of like a sixth sense, because after I accepted to be a bouncer for Brutus I was informed that Mayor Spoiled Rich was hosting a soiree in honor of his daughter coming home from Manehattan after being at a finishing school for those whose parents held prestige or can trace their lineage back to the founding of Equestria. The Rich family is such a family, and I was about to rethink my current situation on account of I have no idea how parties are thrown here but Brutus must have guessed I was freaking out on the inside because he says, “Hey Stranger, don’t fret. If you make a good impression, do not talk unless spoken to and do not become a nuisance it’s all going to work out. Now look I got to finish getting ready for tonight so be on the lookout for any high society looking ponies coming. They may arrive in stagecoaches and the like.” I look at the stallion barkeep and I see that he has some sort of tattoo on his flanks. I am puzzled and ask, just being curious, “Hey Brutus if you do not mind me asking what is that tattoo on your backside there?” Brutus turns to me while cleaning a glass and I notice he has a horn that is glowing, man I am missing things at first glance I might as well could have missed him pointing a knife in my direction, and the glass is glowing as is the cleaning rag while they both work together. Brutus says, “That is my cutie mark, not whatever this tattoo thing you are talking about, and it is my way of letting other ponies know what my special talent is. That is why it is of a glass with a beer bottle, or how we call them out here in Dodge Junction a longneck and a mug.” I just couldn’t believe that fact, in this place all the ponies were magically given a mark to show what their special talent was, and I guessed that stuck with them for the rest of their lives. To be honest I liked learning new things and this world was going to provide me new experiences and new perspectives, I figured right then and there that this jack of all trades will be able to have a more fulfilling life than I did back in Kansas. 

Before I came to Equestria I was just a simple man trying to make my way in life, I went to college and learned a lot but never was able to get a degree. I tried to find love but that was elusive as finding a gold vein or an oil reserve, and no matter what I just felt as if my life would add up to nothing. It’s like Fate or the Universe have a twisted sense of humor because I now was basically given a second chance to really find my potential here in Equestria, I just knew it.

At around 5:30, according to a clock on the wall that happened to show up that I felt wasn’t there earlier, that is when the first carriage showed up and it was Spoiled Rich and his wife Lovely Rich and their daughter Gilded Lily, known as the Gilded Mare. She was quite a sight to behold with her golden hair that was complimented with a golden mane that sparkled and was flowing like a cascading waterfall. I swore I could get lost in her golden eyes because they were so hauntingly beautiful, no wonder she was named so perfectly. Her cutie mark was of a white lily flower with white starbursts, and I can only guess that by pony standards that she was a goddess walking among these ponies. Looking at her parents I was surprised to see the differences between her parents and Gilded Lily, where her parents had no hint of gold anywhere on them and Gilded Lily was a Pegasus due to her having wings where both of her parents were just regular looking ponies. When they came up to the bar, I made sure I was out of sight as to not draw attention to myself, and I just eavesdropped on the conversation which turned out to be nothing but pleasantries. When I figured it was safe to come out, I slinked out and made my way towards the front and that is when I walked right out to “meet and greet” the incoming ponies from all over Equestria. It was nerve racking as I stood there, I felt like I was paralyzed, and any small movement would just cause me to keel over. All these eyes just were focused on me and it felt like I was in a horror movie about to be killed because I didn’t think things through, I just then melted back into the saloon and headed straight to the bar as quickly as I could. I thought that they would not be so curious but as soon as I had a chance to hide behind the bar the saloon doors opened, and all these ponies came in clamoring about the strange creature that was just seen. Brutus just smiled and started telling everypony to calm down, they probably were seeing things on account of the weather, and started suggesting drinks to which he started filling if they were ordering saloon fare, it seemed that the catering had yet to show up but business was getting good as it could be expected. I was finding out that many of the guests came from Canterlot, the capital of Equestria which where the rulers lived. The name I kept hearing was Princess Celestia, who was the ruler of Equestria, and she was a fair and just ruler who was well versed in magic and other areas. I ended up watching everypony from hiding spots that Brutus had built in the saloon to watch all patrons in case he was never able to pay full attention on account that he also had a gambling den that brought in some tough customers. He did have a pony who used to do this job, but he ended up running out of town due to a dispute with some other pony that had it out for him, so I guess I had some sort of job security. The evening went well but then I heard a scream coming out of the saloon and it looked as if some uninvited ponies showed up to the party. I got close enough to the bar and Brutus was waiting on me and he tells me, “Go get Doc, looks like trouble just reared its ugly head in Dodge Junction tonight!” I quickly left out the back door and made a bee line to the jail, and the sight I see just gets me a little worried. Doc is at his desk asleep and it looks like he imbibed a bit too much of the Gentleman Apple Whiskey because he was mumbling and drooling. I noticed that he was a unicorn for the first time, that was how he was able to bring down my weapons on his back, and he had a mane that was black and white. I shake my head and get back on task, and I search for the key that unlocks where my guns are being held. I find it in the middle drawer, and I run upstairs to find the cabinet and I unlock it once I found it. There hidden were my shotgun and revolver with the ammo belt and the ammo I brought with me, so I lock and load then I head back stairs and leave a note to Doc letting him know what the issue is. 

I run back to the saloon and I hear more screaming and I hear yelling so without thinking I burst through the door and I yell out, “ALL RIGHT!! NO PONY MOVE!” All eyes again are on me and I just shrug it off as I look for the troublemakers which they make themselves apparent as there is a group in regular clothes and there are about ten or so. I walk up to them and say, “Y’all need to leave as it is for certain you are not welcomed nor needed here. So, pack it up and head out NOW!” I put emphasis on the word now to let them know that I mean business. The only reply I get is a chuckle and a grey pony walks up and says, “Well, well, well and what do we have here, a non-pony trying to be a hero? I bet you have no idea on what you just walked into do you?” This pony sounds arrogant and he just made a fatal mistake, I am not to be misjudged. So now I am hearing all these ponies walking to surround me and the leader faces me and says, “Now how about you get out before I let my boys go ahead and use you for bucking practice!” The venom in his voice was dripping in those last few words, and my answer was pulling out my revolver and pointing it at this arrogant asshole and I even cocked back the hammer. He looks at me confused and then laughs at me, then says, “What in the name of Equestria is that going to do to me? Are you trying to scare me with that or what?” He laughs and soon his fellow ponies laugh as well, all around the other ponies are nervous and scared the tension was unbearable so without thinking I aimed for his left ear and I fire a round that boomed in the saloon and every pony hits the floor with screams and the lead pony crying out in pain and blood splattering the floor. His ear was hanging on by a thin string of muscle. He is crying and his followers made a line for the saloon doors, so I walked up to him and I told said to him, “Next time I tell you to leave, I suggest you do so or I won’t hesitate to take your other ear or maybe I will put you down like the mangy dog you seem to be!” This pony stands up and starts wobbling out the doors and before he is out of reach, I smack his flank and tell to get going faster and he gallops off leaving nothing but a dust trail. I look up and the night sky is beautiful with all the stars twinkling and the air is nice and cool. I walk back into the saloon and I am greeted with cheers and compliments from all the ponies in the saloon, soon enough I am the center of attention, which I felt was inappropriate as this was a party to celebrate Gilded Lily. However Spoiled Rich comes up to me, introduces himself and his family and says, “Now that was a display of courage that I have never seen before Stranger, tell me what compelled you to just do what you did?” I look him in the eyes and say, “Well Mayor Rich I figured that those party crashers needed to get going before it got nasty and since I was the only one who could do something I just did what I felt Doc Holliday would have done.” Mayor Spoiled Rich, right there in the saloon, laughed so loud and heartily that I felt like I said something stupid and I turned a shade of beet red. I noticed then that Gilded Lily was eyeing me up and down like I was a statue in an art museum and a small smirk was obvious. I guess she was interested in who and what I was, but then again maybe I was seeing things because before I knew it the clocktower bells rang and it was midnight, I felt drained and I knew I was running on fumes. At 12:30 in the morning everyone decided to retire and head back home, including the Mayor, even though tomorrow was Sunday, and nothing happened on Sunday according to some ponies who were talking around me. However, I was pulled aside by Gilded Lily and she just entrances me with her golden eyes, she has her front hooves on me, and I see that they are manicured and well cared for. She looks at me almost seductively and says, “I have to tell you that tonight you really got me all hot and bothered, I have never seen such bravery from anypony especially a non-pony that just came out of nowhere. I will have to keep my eyes on you stranger, I think you and I might have some more rendezvouses like this in the future and I hope to enjoy them all.” She winks at me and then turns around and lifts her tail, I see her marehood and I just am shocked, especially since a line of clear liquid is seeping out of it. I do not know at that point whether to be aroused or what. She sashays away and I look down and see that I am pitching a tent fierce, this is weird to me because I never thought I would find a female pony attractive or anything back home in Kansas. I think things might be getting complicated, but who knows what is going to happen, so far, I have gotten lucky in Equestria.

Meanwhile in the desert outside of Dodge Junction, in a cave dug in a mesa- The ponies that fled the saloon meet up at their hideout, and behind them is the wounded horse who now has one ear. They meet up with a mysterious pony that is as black as a moonless and starless night, who makes these ponies tremble in fear. Trouble is coming to Dodge Junction, and it seemed to be brewing right outside of the little western city.


	4. Going Down the Rabbit Hole in a Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Equestria is becoming a more and more interesting place for the UnNamed Stranger, what will happen next?

I don’t recall being able to make it to the room that Doc was loaning to me, but I woke up on Sunday at 10 AM with Doc hovering over me and a bucket in his mouth that had been emptied onto my face, and he looked mad. He glared at me with daggers in his eyes and said, “Just what happened last night?!” I look at him dumbfounded and for the life of me I tried hard to remember right then and there what did happen last night, bits and pieces flashed at me especially when Gilded Lily had flashed me her aroused marehood, and I am pretty sure that my dumb grin caused Doc to look at me curiously but he asked again and this time he was louder, which caused me to blurt out, “Some ponies were trying to cause trouble last night and the only way I saw it fit since they didn’t want to listen to reason, well I had to use my weapons and I used my revolver and it only took one round! Didn’t you get my note?” Doc looked at me in confusion and asked, “What did these ponies look like?” I tried to remember but I told him, “Well there was one grey pony and then a group of others, but I shot off an ear of the grey pony.” Doc is not pleased with the answer I had just given him but hey at least I was being honest, so he says, “Well get up you are being summoned by Mayor Rich. There is a wagon downstairs waiting on you.” I get up and get myself looking presentable as best as I could and then I head downstairs, there waiting for me is a fancy carriage with two dapper looking stallions in uniforms. 

I approach and the door opens and sitting there is Gilded Lily with a smile on her face and she is not wearing anything! Her mane is the only thing that is covering her in some strategic areas, and I am trying to remain calm as not to cause her to notice if I start having a bulge in my pants. I get into the carriage and it starts moving at a leisurely pace and Lily clears her throat, “You are probably what this is all about, am I right?” I nod yes and she giggles a little, then shifts herself closer to me, and I am feeling as if I am going to die from a mix of nerves and lust but she tells me, “Don’t worry you aren’t in trouble, if anything Daddy should be rewarding you especially after what you did last night.” She then leans closer to me and says, “I wish I knew how to reward you, and not just with showing you how aroused you got me with your bravery.” She said this in a sultry tone that sent shivers up my spine and I swore I turned beet red because she giggled again and said, “Wow I never have seen anypony turn red so fast. I think it’s kind of cute, I wonder what else makes you so red like that.” It was if it was planned but she was a good actor because one of her hooves slightly grazed my forming erection and before I knew it, she was looking at my pitched tent and was genuinely surprised. I looked back at her and my pants, the only thought I had was, “Shit, shit, fuck, goddammit! What the hell is the matter with me?!!?!” She looked at me with a seductive look and said, “Well I guess you must find me attractive even if I am not whatever you are, Stranger.” Another giggle and she is stroking my erect member like she is petting a cat, and I am doing my best not to let her make me explode in my jeans because as far as I knew there was not a single place here in Equestria that could probably fit me for new ones. I am close to just releasing when the carriage stops and I look out, to my surprise we are in front of an opulent mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Dodge Junction, but I felt as if I was back in a city or a gated community. 

One of the ponies that was pulling the carriage comes around and open the door that faces the front door of the mansion, and there standing at the door is Mayor Rich and his wife Lady Rich. I let Gilded Lily out first so I could get calm before I see the Mayor again and not have an erection that causes him to wonder what happened in the carriage. I am ready and I exit, making sure that I have everything with me, and I get ready for whatever is about to happen. Mayor Rich smiles at me and says, “Well there he is, the hero of the hour! How was the ride from town to here, Stranger?” I look at him and say, “Well Mayor Rich it was quite the change of scenery I can tell you that much.” Mayor Rich just laughs a little and we proceed into the mansion and I see that Gilded Lily is staring at me, a smirk permanently plastered on her face. I could only imagine what she was thinking about, the swirls of thoughts that were flowing through her head. Just then Mayor Rich stops at these large double doors and his servants open them up to reveal a room that was about the size of a house! Mayor Rich and his family walk in first but before I can step foot into the room Gilded Lily asks Mayor Rich, “Daddy is it all right if I can show our guest my room, I figured a small tour could be done before you get down to business.” Mayor Rich looks at her and then me, then says, “Sure why not? I can get the study ready for the upcoming event and no one else has arrived yet to interrupt.” I was shocked because here I was about to be alone with a mare who has already gotten very personal and it seems her parents do not think I am a threat or anything. So Gilded Lily has me follow her and it was a mini tour as we went up two flights of stairs and then around the second story of the mansion, but then before I knew it, we were at her room and I was taken back by what I saw. Once she opened those doors, I saw a room that was basically an extension of Gilded Lily, but I was taken back by how it was so decorated like the rest of the mansion. Expensive art and pottery as well as a statue of the mare that was made from gold, geez these ponies took showing off their wealth to an extreme length. Gilded Lily looks at me and says, “Welcome to my front room, through this door is my bedroom. Come follow me.” I was taken back with this display but when I got to her bedroom, I was surprised with how sparse it was, just a large bed and some bedside tables. I walk up to the bed and feel the sheets; she is laying on silk sheets! Just then the door locks behind me, I turn around and there the mare stands with a devious grin on her face, and she walks towards me. I am getting nervous, but I am telling myself that maybe she is playing around to see how I would react. As she is walking towards me, she says, “Well the others won’t arrive for awhile and I am sure that Daddy still has much to do to prepare for the festivities this evening. We have about two hours and I plan on making the most of the time we have.” Gilded Lily pushes me onto her bed and sits in front of me, her front hooves are on my chest and I can see her marehood is visible. Gilded Lily’s marehood is puffy, pink and overall it is secreting out its juices and the clit is visible, plus I can see that she is blushing. “I have never felt like this ever before; all the colts and stallions just ask me out so they can get close to Daddy for bits or whatever. You however are not only a non-pony, but you have something more than many of the ponies out there in town. Since yesterday I have had you on my mind constantly, in fact I had to calm my burning desire.” 

To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement but hey how else would I feel when I have a mare on a whole different plane of existence throwing herself at me and it’s all because I came swooping in like Batman!!! Well I can say that this is a lot better than the life I had back on Earth, it seemed here I had found a calling that I could get behind. I have to stop this from going further because it felt like a set-up with a cliché out of a 80s movie where just at the wrong moment that involved heavy petting (PUN INTENDED 😊 ) and the like, the parents would walk in and the drama that follows would be just silly. I hold up my hands and clear my throat and say, “Listen I am flattered I really am, but you barely know me, and I know very little about you. How about we put a pin in this moment and revisit it when we are better acquainted?” I put on a little smile that I wanted to express that I am doing my best to control the demon of lust in my head that is telling me, “FUCK HER, FUCK HER RAW!!!”  
Gilded Lily just stands there with a look of disappointment on her face and I think, “Well shit I just offended her or worse, didn’t I?” She looks at me with those golden eyes all wide and says, “Is it because I am a pony and not like you? Is it because you are not into a pony like me?” I just look at her with confusion and say, “Look it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you are a pony and I am not, but the big reason is that we barely know each other and I think it would be a big mistake for you to fall for me and you know absolutely know nothing about me. For all you know I could kill ponies to live or something equally diabolical!” That may have crossed a line because she got scared and started backing away from me and I palm faced myself and said, “Listen I do not kill ponies, it's just an example to illustrate the whole ‘you and I know nothing about each other’ thing I was talking about. I do want to get to know you better however because to be honest you are the first female of any species to ever find me attractive. Back home I had a lot of trouble with women and now I find myself in the position of one, who is a mare, professing an attraction? It’s just overwhelming, but again I do find you attractive regardless if you are a pony. I think I need to stop babbling so I am just going to stop talking.” There hung a silence between us for a minute before Gilded Lily looks at me and says, “So you do find me attractive, but you are scared to move forward because we barely know each other, right?” Well that did pretty sum up the last few awkward minutes and exchange. I look up to her and I just lose myself in those golden orbs, and I just say, “Yes”. So, the next thing I know Gilded Lily sighs and comes sits next to me and puts her head on my shoulder, tears are forming in her eyes and the next thing I know she is quietly sobbing, and I hold her and stroke her mane. 

After a few minutes I just cup her chin in my hand and I look her in the eyes and say, “Look Gilded Lily…” which she interrupts and says meekly, “You can call me Lily, if you want” to which I start over and say, “Look Lily, it seems one thing is clear. We both are attracted to each other and I think that this is a good opportunity to really get to know each other before those guests decide to show up. That was the most interesting hour and forty-five minutes that I had because both Lily and I shared to each other as much as we could. I told her about my life that I had before I came to Equestria and she shared her life and the whole time I held her front hooves in my hands and before I knew it, as we were face to face, I inched closer to her face and I kissed her passionately. Her lips were so soft and warm and after a few minutes we unlocked and a thin line of saliva hung between us, sort of like a chain that bonded us to each other. We both had closed our eyes and when I opened mine, I could see that she had closed hers and Lily was even blushing as well as folding her ears back. It was the cutest sight I had ever seen and when she opened her eyes, Lily blushed even more and just looked away for a moment. Lily looks back up at me and says, “Well how was that for getting to know each other very well in a short amount of time?” I could hear the strain of curiosity and hope, and I was not one to make someone cry, so I looked Lily straight in the eyes and said, “Lily, I think that was the best time getting to know you well enough that I have made a decision. I think that I would like to pursue this relationship a bit more, how about we have a date like go get a drink or something?” Well you would have thought that I told her that I was going to marry her or something because Lily started going squee and making a sound like I interpreted as happiness bubbling over and she jumps on me and lays me out on the bed. She is on top of me and she is peppering me with kisses and then says, “YES YES YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!” I was waiting then for her to say that I would not regret this or something like this but then we locked lips once more and the world melted away for the briefest of moments until I hear the clearing of someone’s throat and standing there in the doorway is Mayor Rich and I just thought to myself, “Well at least I am not naked and fucking his daughter right in her marehood raw, but this does not portend well for me I assume.” Another part of me was laughing because it seemed that I had a knack for predicting situations like that, fuck my life!  
Well this is just great, what else can go so seemingly wrong at this point and what does my immediate future hold for me?


	5. Powder Keg Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UnNamed Stranger finds himself in a compromising position and then some, how will he prevail?

Mayor Rich is still standing there in the doorway and asks, “Well I was wondering what was going on in here and came up to see for myself, looks like I missed something very important. Lily how about I steal your new ‘friend’ here and I will be back momentarily to speak to you, young filly.” Well shit he seemed calm, but I could feel that he was not too happy with me fooling around with his daughter. So, he walks with me into the hall and takes me to what I assume is either a library or his study, I bet myself 50 gold bits that this would be another 80s film cliché, and it was right to the study at least I would have won 50 bits! Mayor Rich turns to me and motions for me to sit down in a plush chair. He then saunters over to a bar and makes himself a drink, then comes back towards me and asks, “Are you and my daughter planning to date? If you are that is very bold of you given that you only have been here a short time and you seem to be making a name for yourself. However, I can tell by your appearance that you are not exactly upper class, maybe middle class. So whatever dalliance you think you will be having with my daughter, I suggest you forget it. She just came back from finishing school in Manehattan and she will now be looking for suitors more appropriate to her station.” He sighs and says, “Not to say that you are not daring and dashing for a non-pony but to you honestly think that you can make her happy, especially with her lavish lifestyle? She is used to being wined and dined in fancy restaurants and spending large amounts of bits on clothing and whatever tickles her fancy. Can you make gold bits appear out of the air from being security at a saloon? I am sorry but as much as I like you, I refuse to let you see my daughter in the regard to dating.” I sat there shocked and angry, but I wore no expression because I got up and since I am just a few feet taller than these ponies I figured I would use my height as a intimidation tactic, I look Mayor Rich in the eyes and say, “Guess what the one thing you forget is that when it comes to what happens between your daughter and me, she makes the call because she admitted to me that all of the other stallions were after her because of your fortune and I can care less for your fortune. I blaze my own trail and I make my own fortune, so if you will excuse me Mayor Rich, I feel that I need to head back to town.”  


I get to the door and I was about to push it open when Mayor Rich says, “Wait.” I turn around and I look at Mayor Rich quizzically, I had just heard his opinion on the matter of me dating his daughter and how he looked at me so if more was coming then I was not in the mood to deal with more especially with the fact that I did not care if I decked the mayor right in the jaw. Mayor Rich sighs and walks over to his desk and sits down then clears his throat and says, “Please come sit down and let’s talk some more.” I comply with his request and sit back down in the plush chair that I found to be very comfortable, and Mayor Rich says, “Look I never had anyone stand up to me and refuse my requests, and I am not in the business of intimidating or making ponies leave town. So how about this as I was going to offer this position anyway. I have recently had an issue with somepony trying to threaten me and my family. They want payment to ensure that no one comes to Dodge Junction and causes issue, and I already know that Doc Holliday is past his prime to handle any legitimate threat to the safety of the good citizens of Dodge Junction. That stunt you pulled last night tells me that you have the balls to stand up for what is right however my daughter means the world to me and I received a letter today stating that they plan on coming after her. I need you to protect her no matter what, whatever happens to me and her mother doesn’t matter just protect Lily at all costs!” I could tell that the fear was legitimate, and Mayor Rich wasn’t acting either so whatever was going on he truly was concerned for the town and everypony that lived there peacefully, well shit I can’t turn my back on anypony in need of help. So, when all the guest ponies arrive for the soiree, they are told that it had to be cancelled due to an emergency, which nopony dared to speak against this sudden development. Meanwhile I was still in the study of Mayor Rich when he says to me, “Listen I want you to be a personal bodyguard to Lily, and to sweeten the deal I will pay you 175 gold bits plus you can live here in the mansion but there will be no funny business with my daughter, am I making myself clear?” I just had to retort back; I mean here I am a grown human man that is willing to risk my life to help protect the only female in this new land that for whatever reason was crushing on me hard. I looked Mayor Rich in the eye and said, “Your daughter is a grown mare, right? I will let you know that by the standards of where I come from, I am a stallion okay? So instead of trying to control your daughter and her life, let her live okay? Now I will say that while out in the public eye, we will be professional and for the most part keep our relationship to a discreet level, otherwise whatever goes on between us the privacy of this house and anywhere else where there is privacy well as they said back home ‘Que Sera, Sera’ which means what happens, will happen. But I will give you my word that I will not do anything to hurt her and I will let no harm come to her!”  


Mayor Rich and I are locked in a staring battle, and I have no intention of showing any give. The mayor thinks that he can dictate what happens between me and his daughter, but he also wants me to protect her and I can understand that as well but that doesn’t mean he has to control her every damn move. Her life and mine are ours to live, not for others to project and live through. Mayor Rich finally breaks and says, “You win, the steel in your eyes and the iron will of your convictions tell me that you would make a fine suitor for my daughter. There is something that I must tell you. The pony you shorted one ear belongs to a gang that has been recently trying to muscle their way into town and make a name for themselves. The leader once visited me and told me that one way or another he would get what he wants. He even said that he would get my daughter. That is why I am wanting you to take this opportunity and keep her safe.” I ponder this offer a bit more and I say, “Well I definitely will take the offer, but the issue I am running into is that I have noticed that no pony else has the weapons I have and I need to have more ammunition in order to keep them working. As far as I can tell there are no stores that sell guns or bullets so what can I do to remedy that situation?” Mayor Rich thinks about this and says, “Well it is true that there are no weapons like the ones you have, but there are many smart ponies in Canterlot, however I think your best bet would be going to Ponyville. There is a student of Princess Celestia’s that I have heard many great things about, her name is Twilight Sparkle and she may be able to point you in the right direction.” I smile a little and say, “Well I guess then I need to get on the next train heading to Ponyville then. I will go pack and as soon I can get something that can replace my guns then I will be back.” Mayor Rich cleared his throat and said, “I want Gilded Lily to go with you, considering the circumstances that have come up, I want her to be safe. My brother is the mayor of Ponyville, and he can put you two up in his mansion, I will write a letter for Gilded Lily to hand to him, just mind your manners with him, he is more hardened than anypony I have ever known. I will have the private car put on the next train so you two can have privacy but please just make sure that no one discovers you two in a compromising position.” Mayor Rich gets up from his chair and trots over to me and says, “I apologize for what I said earlier, if anything I would rather have my daughter with someone with who can actually protect her and love her for all the right reasons rather than put on a façade. You two have my blessing, just be careful!” I put a hand on what I guess would be the equivalent of a shoulder of a horse and say, “Don’t worry sir, she will be safe no matter what!” I get ready to head out and Mayor Rich says, “Now before I forget I want you to take these bags of bits, this should last you for at least a month or so. When you two get back we will discuss your pay and all that some more.”  


I stood up and I asked to see the room that Mayor Rich was gracious enough to let me stay in, so we walked out of the study and I was escorted to the room right next to Gilded Lily’s room. Mayor Rich then told me, “By the way there is a door that will get you into her room, let’s just make sure that there are no bumps and screaming in the night. Otherwise have a good night, get packed and get rested for tomorrow you will be heading to Ponyville to see if you can maintain your effectiveness.” I open the door to my new place of residence, and I looked around at the new surroundings, and everything was sparse which I figured was a good thing. I didn’t need busts of ponies and statues cluttering up the place. I go sit down on the bed and I take my revolver out and I take the spent round out of the cylinder, I put a fresh one in and I examine the spent cartridge. To think that this one .357 round just altered my life in Equestria, and now I need to find more or at least something that can replace my revolver and shotgun without me having to resort to just my knife and bare knuckles. Just then there is a soft knock on the door that connects my room with Lily’s, and I get up and open it. There standing with red eyes and her lower lip trembling is Gilded Lily and I am taken back by her expression and I ask, “What is wrong? Is everything all right?” She looks at me and says, “I thought you got in trouble on account of us kissing and all, I was scared that I caused you to have issues with my father. Did he say anything about us? Are you just here temporarily or are you leaving tonight? Oh, what have I done?” She started to tremble, and I put my arms around her and stroked her mane and said, “Hey everything is fine, me and your dad came to an agreement. He says he is fine with our relationship and he wants me to keep you safe. Tomorrow we are going to Ponyville, I need to figure out how to get more ammunition or at least a weapon that can do the same thing as this here revolver that I have had since I was a teenager.” The revolver has seen its fair share of use over the years I have had it, I grew up using it for hunting and it has been banged around, manhandled and everything in between. The bluing on the barrel is faded and there are scratches here and there, the handles are no longer the originals since I opted to change them out for something a bit more comfortable. I snap to reality from daydreaming about my revolver when Lily puts a hoof on my shoulder and asks, “Are you all right? You sort of just spaced out or something.” I look her in her golden eyes and say, “Yes ma’am I am all right just reminiscing about this revolver, had many adventures with it.” I put the revolver down on the nightstand next to the bed and I check the shotgun to make sure it was in condition one, which there was a round at the ready, but the safety was on to prevent the round to be fired.  


I got this weird thought in my head, I thought that here I was in a new world trying to survive and now I sit in a mansion with a mare that is attracted to me. I swore up and down it was like living in a fantasy western, but I was enjoying the ride and here I was now with that same beautiful mare in my room and we were all alone. I take off my hat and set it on a chair that was in the room and I sit down to remove my cowboy boots. After I take off the boots, I take off my socks and I hang them off the arms of the chair, then I turn to Lily and say, “Want to lay with me for awhile before I start packing for Ponyville?” Lily smiles a small smile and nods her head, then walks over to lay right next to me then once she is settled and is laying down facing me, I start running a hand through her beautiful mane as we stare into each other’s eyes. That small smile got bigger as we laid there, Lily spoke saying, “This is nice, and no pony has ever thought of doing this but then again I never was allowed to be in a room with a stallion much less alone with a stallion.” I get closer to her and as soon as I brushed my lips against hers Lily responded by locking her lips with mine and a long and sensual kiss ensued, I feel like electricity is coursing through my body and I also feel weightless, and I thought to myself that this is what love must do to everyone. Before I know it, the room is feeling hot and heavy, my mind now clear yet foggy as we passionately kiss and with every second that passes, I go through a rollercoaster of euphoria. I hear moans coming from Lily and I hear some coming from me as well and then I randomly think, ‘Well let’s hope Mayor Rich doesn’t end up appearing like he did last time.’ We stop for a moment and she is breathing a little heavy and I just run a hand over her face and cup her cheek, we both smile at each other and Lily bites her lower lip and says, “Wow that was pretty nice, you ever kiss anypony else before me?” I look her in the eyes and say, “You would be the first female ever that I have ever kissed.” Lily blushes and says, “Well if you feel the same way and it isn’t too forward, how about I become the only pony you have to kiss like that ever?” I think about it and while it seemed that I was rushing into a relationship in a strange and new place, it felt right and I flat out say, “I would be more than happy to be in a relationship with you Lily, regardless if we just met or whatever.”  


Lily is practically beaming, and I just couldn’t help but to smile as big as she was, I loved seeing her smile and she then gets on top of me, her marehood rubbing right on my erection that was being restrained by my clothes. Lily looks down and a wicked little grin appears on her face and she seductively says to me, “Oh seems like I have gotten a rise out of you, oh whatever shall I do?” I look at her and say, “Well begging your pardon ma’am but that I believe is up to you. I won’t oppose whatever you feel like doing.” Lily then says, “Well then I think we should start by removing these pesky clothes so that I can see what it is that I have awoken.” She giggles and moves off me to let me remove my jeans and boxers, to which she stares at my erect penis in wonderment. She pokes it lightly with one of her front hooves and says, “Well I never knew that it would be so big, the anatomy books I had to study always made everything seem bigger or smaller than the actual size.” She pokes it lightly then asks, “Can I try something?” I nod approval to her and she just opens her mouth to take my penis in her mouth, she takes the whole thing in and hits the base as well as gets part of my ball sack in her mouth, then she slides her mouth up it and lets it fall out her mouth. My dick is covered in her saliva and I am just in amazement that she did that, Lily looks at me and says, “It tastes good, I want more!” I oblige her and she gets my dick back in her mouth, she starts bobbing her head up and down my erect dick. I am amazed by the feel of her warm mouth wrapped around my dick, her tongue feels like smooth sandpaper and it is stimulating my cock to want to burst forth my hot seed down her throat. After twenty minutes of pure bliss I stop Lily and say, “Listen this is amazing, but I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t reciprocate the pleasure to you. Would you mind letting me work some of my magic on you?” Lily looks nervous and nods her head. I gently roll her onto her back and I start kissing her gently from her lips and head south until I am face to face with her marehood, it is soaked in its own juices and the contrast of pink inside and the white coat out and around her marehood just really makes the experience so surreal. I look Lily in the eyes to make sure she was still good, and she nods in approval, then she stops me and says, “Wait just to let you know this is my first time so please be gentle with me at first.” I nod my head to let her know that I will fulfill her wishes so I take my right hand with my index finger and middle finger I gently separate her folds, which I get a gasp, and I see her clitoris as it is begging to be given attention. I start by gently rubbing it slowly and then getting a bit faster as to really get things going, I then start putting one finger in her hungry marehood which causes Lily to gasp again followed by a sharp intake of breath along with some moaning and groaning. I begin to lick and suck her clitoris as I continue to finger her marehood, which I am using three fingers, and I try to find her G-spot to really blow her mind as best as I can. Lily is writhing in pleasure and she is trying her best to not be loud, she has a blanket in her mouth to muffle the moans and shrieks of pleasure muffled, all the while I am putting my tongue into her wet marehood and licking it up and down, as well as teasing it by moving my tongue side to side and all around. The next thing I know Lily is stopping me and is trying to get her breathing back to normal, when she is ready she says, “I know this not very ladylike but I want you to rut me like a bucking mare, rut me hard!” I am amazed because that was just so hot to be talked to like that, so I oblige her, and I get to rutting her like there is no tomorrow. I flip her onto her stomach, and I line my dick with her marehood, then I go balls deep into Lily and just go primal on her marehood. Well I was glad that Lily was muffling her sounds of ecstasy because once I entered her marehood she just went crazy with pleasure; she was pounding against me and her marehood walls were squeezing my cock like a boa constrictor. The wetness, smoothness and tightness of her virgin marehood nearly caused me to blow my load but it felt like something clicked in my mind and I was more concentrated on letting her cum before me. I just kept pounding and pounding, my mission was clear, and I wasn’t about to make my first time a disappointment for Lily or myself. Lily was just panting, and her tongue was hanging limp on the side of her mouth, she then said, “Oh sweet Celestia I think I am about to cum, please lets cum together!” I pump my cock in and out of her marehood and I make sure I am putting my full length into her, and after five minutes we both kiss so passionately as to prevent any loud noises to attract unwanted attention. I cum in her and can feel the large quantities of cum shooting into her, Lily just gasps and smiles as her marehood gets filled up.  


We lay there together just basking in the beauty of what happened, I am facing Lily and I ask her, “So after all that, how are you feeling?” Lily has this dreamy look on her face and says, “I feel lightheaded, and so happy. This can’t be a dream; I know this is real and I still can’t get over that you and I are together. I want this night to never end.” I have been stroking her face and mane, while I look into her golden eyes as she talks. I tell Lily that I feel the same way and I even tell her that this is the first time I have truly felt happy in a long time. We both lay there for some time just looking at each other and talking, then at some point Lily falls asleep with her head on my chest. I gently move out of bed and go get my boxers and pants back on, then I get to packing for tomorrow which was arriving fast as it was almost dawn. I just put the bags of bits into two suitcases and I go to the bathroom to relieve myself, then I head back into the bedroom where Lily was still asleep and snoring lightly. I stood there and took in the sight; it was just so peaceful and felt so right. It was right then and there that I swore that if I had a chance, I would make her mine officially damn the naysayers or anyone who would deny us the right to be together. I finished making sure that I had everything packed for me which isn’t much, my weapons were ready and the only other stuff that did need to be packed was all Lily’s if she didn’t get around to it. I figured that if she hadn’t it was on account that she was scared that I wasn’t coming back.  
Everything seemed to be just falling into place and I didn’t want to jeopardize what was blossoming between me and Lily. Hopefully we can get somewhere in Ponyville, hopefully I can get good news and not disappoint Lily. I had a new outlook on life at this moment, and I hoped it would stay that way.


	6. The 3:10 to Ponyville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While heading to Ponyville, the UnNamed Stranger is going to face obstacles and challenges. Is he up for it?!

I hear a knock on the door coming from Lily’s room and I hurried over to the bed and covered her up, especially since her marehood had bled a little and not to mention my seed was coming out between her legs. I made sure to put my socks, shirt and boots back on quickly, made sure I was presentable, and I answered the door quietly. It was one of the butlers coming to wake Lily up, but he looked at me quizzically and asked me about why I was in her room. I say, “Well she was awfully frightened that something bad happened to me and came to check on me. After that she fell asleep and I didn’t feel right leaving her alone given the situation, so she slept in my bed while I have been up all night getting things ready.” A grunt and a snort leads to the butler pony saying, “ Hmm well then I will let you get back to finishing up your packing, that is what I am assuming you have been doing, but please wake her up and tell the young mistress that her breakfast is ready and waiting.” I nodded and closed the door, and I head into the bedroom to gently wake Lily up. I stand at the foot of the bed and she is still asleep, so I mosey on over to the side she is sleeping on and I gently shake her awake. Lily opens her eyes and they close halfway, and she says, “Come back to bed with me, it’s not time to wake up yet.” I snicker a little and say, “Well that is not what the uptight butler pony just told me.” She whines a little and says, “But it’s still too early to be waking up, plus I want you to hold me a little bit before I have to wake up.” She tries to get me back into the bed, but I say, “Hey I’ll make you a deal, you wake up now and when we are on the train, in that private car, I will do whatever you want.” She opens her eyes all the way and says, “You promise?” I nod yes to her and she dramatically gets up and shakes her head to get her mane looking good even though she has bedmane. Lily looks good even with the bedmane and the fact that she is standing in front of a window, well I was starting to feel another erection coming on with how good she was looking. She is trying to walk but is having a bit of a hard time, guess I was a little too good last night but now I must get the bedsheets taken care of. I decide to take the whole set and I packed it away, I planned to throw them off the train when we were at least halfway to Ponyville and no one would miss them anyway especially after I cleaned up the floor as well.  


After Lily managed to get herself back to being able to walk as usual and a quick breakfast, we were waiting in the foyer for the carriage to pull up so we can load everything up. Mayor Rich came up to me and asked if he could talk to me in private, I obliged and told Lily not to worry. When we were out of earshot Mayor Rich says, “So I understand that last night you and Lily were together. What happened?” He looks at me with a mix of contempt and curiosity, I sigh and say, “Well she was concerned that I was going to be sent out of the house, she was scared and upset so I comforted her and she ended up just sleeping in the bed and I was up all night getting everything ready.” Mayor Rich has a look of surprise and suspicion, I guess he may have had a feeling I was telling a lie or even half the truth but was probably shocked I was honest, to the degree in which I had been honest anyway. As a last test Mayor Rich looks into my eyes directly and asks, “So I trust that she had not been touched in anyway other than I assume being held to be comforted and such?” I nodded yes and he backed off to process the conversation and then looked at me again and says, “Okay well then I trust that everything has been packed?” I nod yes and just look back to see Lily looking at us nervously, I give her a small wave and a smile just to put her at ease. I look back to Mayor Rich and say, “Well if there is nothing else, I will get everything packed into the carriage and we will be on our way.” Mayor Rich nods his approval and trots over to Lily to give her a hug and a kiss, he tells us to have fun and be careful then heads back to do whatever he needed to deal with. Lily and I load up into the carriage.  


As soon as we were out of sight of the mansion Lily was able to relax with every mile between us and the mansion, before I knew it, she was all over me wanting to get a little frisky, but I obliged her on kissing but drew a line at going further. She pouts a little, but I tell her, “Let’s wait until we are in the private car, there we will be in control of who is coming in and all that privacy won’t go to waste.” She smiles at me and says, “Okay but after that rutting last night, I still am aching to feel your dick inside of me again. I don’t care what anypony else will say because I haven’t really been attracted to stallions after the ones I had to meet face to face. You have been nothing but a gentlecolt and I swear that I love you so much.” Tears are forming in her eyes and mine are starting to mist over, I cup her face and I kiss her softly and deeply then I pull back after letting the kiss linger. She lays her head on my shoulder and I hold her front hooves in my hands on my lap, my right arm wrapped behind her head with my hand on her shoulder. She snuggles even closer and before we know it, we arrived at the train station so with a quickness we got everything loaded into the private car, I did a sweep to check for surprises or unwanted guests and once everything checked out, I escorted Lily onto the car. I go around and close all the curtains, lock all the doors and make sure that every piece of luggage is secured. Lily sits in the lounge area and she is in a large ‘love seat’ posed in a seductive pose to get me distracted, especially since her marehood is front and center with her tail up and I see that her butthole is also wanting attention. She giggles seductively as she eyes me up and down, her gaze falling on my dick since it was once again awakened, and it was obvious that I was pitching a tent. She beckons me over with one of her front hooves and says, “Well now here we are finally alone, and I figured that we can get an early start before we hit Ponyville my love.” My heart literally skips a beat with her calling me her ‘love’, in that moment I really want her badly, but the problem was that I had a nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. Just then the train jostled, and we had started to depart from the station, and then I heard a noise like someone trying to get into the car or maybe they had been in the car and I missed them. I had made sure to keep my revolver on me and so I pulled it out and thumbed the hammer back. This scared Lily so I told her to stay here on the love seat and do not move, she puts out one of her hooves and I feel her shaking. I put my free hand onto her face, and I look her in the eyes, I say, “Everything is going to be all right, don’t worry.” That calms her a bit but just to make sure she knows I mean business I lean down and I kiss her on the lips. I head towards the front of the car to where it connects with the train since the private car is the last car on this train. I get to the door and see that it is still closed, and I check to make sure it is still locked, I even open it and do not see anyone there. I make my way back to the lounge and Lily is still on the love seat, but she is laying there with her head down and her ears back with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. The only room left is the bedroom and bathroom area and those do not have any way to get into the private car. I check them again anyway and then I figured what if the sound was coming from the roof, so I go and check the roof, but nothing turns up. I climb back into the private car and check the closets, I check the entire car top to bottom but there is nothing and no pony there, so I go back to the lounge and I sit with Lily. I stroke her back and she jolts up and hugs me hard, she was still scared, and I just held onto her and whispered into her ear that everything was fine. Lily calmed down after a few minutes and just fell asleep on me since she was snoring lightly, to which I ended up falling asleep, but I never knew it until I figured out that I did.  


I found myself in a corridor of what I thought was a castle, there were shields and swords on the walls alongside torches and there were even suits of armor, but the armor looked as if it were made for ponies. I come to a door that was painted all black and there was light visibly coming through the bottom, I saw a shadow zip by, and I decide to just open the door. The light blinded me for a moment and then in front of me was a blackish blue pony with a long flowing mane and tail that sparkled and I was looking into the dark blue eyes when I heard, “Who are you and what are you doing here?” The voice is female, and it was coming from the pony in front of me, so I answered, “Well I don’t even know where I am at or how I got here but here I am!” I looked at her and saw that she was a unicorn and she was wearing a crown, so I asked, “What are you a princess or something? Do you know where I am at?” Suddenly the mare in front of me got loud and dramatic and she says, “Thou art intruding on sacred ground! We demand to know who you are and why thou hast invaded this sacred space!” I thought my ears were going to be blown out and bleeding, but I was fine, and I say, “Well drop the voice there and I can explain. I was on my way to Ponyville to see if someone can help me out with a problem I have, I was on a train but now I have no idea where I am at.” The mare looks at me and says, “Well you are no pony that I have ever seen, but you are in my domain which is the domain of sleep. Allow me to apologize and introduce myself, I am Princess Luna of Equestria.” She then motions for me to come closer and says, “Well you are a new species, what exactly are you?” I look at her and I remind myself that as far as I know I am the only human male here in Equestria, so I say, “Well Your Majesty I am a human.” Princess Luna then asks me, “Well do you have a name, Human?” I reply stating that I don’t really have a name here in Equestria, that I am known by except ‘Stranger’ since I just showed up one day in Dodge Junction. Princess Luna contemplates all of this information and then says, “Hmm it seems that there may be a reason we have been guided to meet today. Normally I go into the dreams of ponies but today I am given a visitor, so tell me Stranger what are you on your way to do exactly?” I explain everything that had transpired in the last four days and when I am done Princess Luna looks at me and says, “Well you won’t have much luck in Ponyville as no one there can really help you with what you seek, however I do not think even my sister would be able to help you. She is one that believes in friendship and all the things that come with it including peace. If you come to her wanting to have things made that can kill others, she would rather banish you to the dungeons or to Tartarus. You might want to reconsider your idea, there is no place in Equestria for death and violence. I would know how this would end because I was banished to the moon for one thousand years, and all because I wanted to destroy peace.” A tear ran down her eye from the painful memories that were ingrained, never to be forgotten but she accepted what happened and what she learned from the experiences. Princess Luna looks at me and trots towards me, with her wings fully extended out, and she stops right in front of my face and says, “When you get to Ponyville inform the conductor that you are needing to head to Canterlot by order of Princess Luna. I want you to really think about your request and come up with alternatives. I will talk to my sister and see what I can do to prepare her for your arrival.”  


The world around me begins to melt and swirl, I start hearing someone calling me and suddenly, I awaken with Lily nudging me. I look over to her bleary eyed and as soon as my vision clears up, she tells me, “We have a visitor, and I do not think it is a friendly visit.” From her tone I can tell that we are in trouble, but it is a good thing that I have my revolver on me. I move to get comfortable and I look at this ‘visitor’ in the eyes and ask, “So what do I owe this visit, especially one on such short notice?” I examine the pony in front of me and I notice that one of his ears is shorter than the other and then it hits me, we got the company from the saloon here for a reason and I don’t think it is because they want my autograph. I have my hands to where I can easy pull out my knife and revolver is already cocked and locked. The pony in front of me clears his throat and speaks, “We are here to send a message, our boss is upset about what happened to me and wants to be compensated. I want a little payback as well.” His emphasis on the last sentence, coupled with the wicked smile he gives me, warns me that there are more ponies at the ready. I stall him and ask, “So did you come here by your lonesome or did you bring some friends? I am curious because I am a little unprepared.” The disfigured pony chuckles and says, “Well I brought two others as backup, but I know you are unarmed so this will not take too long.” With that he decides to try and hoof stomp me, but I shove Lily off the love seat, and I miss getting hit. I pull out my revolver and I put a round in his front right leg, his kneecap shatters and he lands on the floor screaming in pain. I hear hooves coming our way and I tell Lily to head to the bedroom and I follow her. I grab the shotgun and I get ready for the two ponies who are ready to meet their maker, and right on cue they bust through the door. Their leader is screaming to them to take me out and take out Lily, I shout to them to reconsider their options. I hate when ignorance often replaces common sense, because the first one comes in my line of sight and I put him down with a 12-gauge head shot. I cycle the next round and I hear hooves running in the next direction, I look back to Lily and tell her to stay put and lock the door behind me. I have my shotgun at the ready and I am scanning the car, Disfigured Pony I think has gone into shock because he hasn’t said a word. I pass the headless pony and a pool of blood has formed; I take note of the results of my accuracy then keep moving on. I get to where the disfigured pony was last seen and I was right he went into shock so I move on to the front of the car and see that the pony that left is trying to uncouple the car so I open the door and I rush at him. He sees me and tries in vain to pull the pin, but I meet him with my knife, and I slice his front legs from the back causing him to buckle under his weight. I then mount him from the back, and I put the knife to his throat, and I tell him, “So I am feeling a little generous, I will let you live if you tell me some information. What do you say?” I can tell that it is sinking in, and he says, “Okay what do you want to know?” I ask him, “Are there any others with you?” He shakes his head no, so I ask him if there are others waiting for us at the Ponyville station. Another no but I feel as if he was lying to me. I then remove the knife from his throat, but I then point the revolver to the back of his head and with a boom he crumples, so I push the body off the train and watch as it hits the ground and rolls off into a ditch. I go back in the car and I go to let Lily know that I am back, but I hear a scream and I go running. I get to the bedroom and the door is closed, so I shoot a few holes through the door and there is the disfigured pony trying to mount Lily, but he looks back at me in horror. I see that he is about to penetrate her marehood and I go from the door to his throat in three seconds, I am yelling at him and I lay onto him punch after punch to his face with the knuckle duster that is part of my knife. After ten punches I then drag him by the mane to the entrance of the car and I put him in front of me. I put the barrel of my revolver to the bottom of his head and I scream, “You fucked with the wrong human, motherfucker!” then I pull the trigger and his head explodes. I throw the body over and I go back inside, and I go to see if Lily is all right. She is laying in the bed and crying but I silently throw the last body out of the car and then lock the door behind me. I pass a mirror and I see that I am covered in a lot of blood, so I head to the washroom and try to make myself presentable. After a few minutes I got a lot of blood off and I am now in a towel and nothing else. I call out to Lily and let her know that I am coming in and going to sit by her. I just keep hearing her crying and it breaks my heart, so I gently settle down beside her and I put my arm around her, and I stroke her mane. She tenses up a little then when she looks at me with her bloodshot eyes, she wraps her arms around me and puts her head into my shoulder, she cries hard to the point that I can only hug her tightly. After a few minutes she starts to calm down, no longer shaking but her eyes were so red that I was angry with how everything went. When she can talk again Lily speaks to me, “I think that we need to go back home, and I just want you in my room with me. I don’t want to ever leave the safety of my house. Please can we go back home? What if there are more waiting for us in Ponyville? What if they follow us to every place we visit and try to kill us? What if we are in danger? I am scared beyond belief! Please can we go back home.” She is whimpering and I cup her face, looking into her eyes I say, “Lily I understand that you just experienced some horrible stuff, but I came back and those three will not be coming back ever. We are safe and I will keep your safe no matter what. They will never lay a hoof on you ever again, and anypony that tries will meet the same end as they did!” She starts to cry again, and I hold her close, just letting her release her emotions and before we know it, we hear a knock at the door. I go and open it slightly, I say, “Yes who is it?” I hear, “This is the Conductor, just wanted to let you know that Ponyville is coming up in five minutes.” I tell the Conductor that there has been a change of plans and that we will be needing to head to Canterlot as soon as possible. He voices a confirmation and I also tell him that we are not to be disturbed until we are on the outskirts of Canterlot. I hear him trot off and I close the door then lock it, I turn around and see Lily standing there looking at me puzzled. She asks,” Why are we going to Canterlot? I thought Daddy said that we are to go to Ponyville. What’s in Canterlot and how do you know to go there?” So, I explain my dream before those three unwanted asshats showed up and when I am done Lily looks at me then says, “Well if you were summoned by Princess Luna then I guess we have no choice.”  


When we arrive into Ponyville Lily and I stay in the car, she wrapped her front hooves around me and did not let go especially when the train stopped. She tensed up so bad that I felt the trembling and told her it was all right. She looks at me and says, “You know that pony who you found in the bed with me, he said that he was going to rut me then kill me. I bucked him as best as I could but if you hadn’t come and rescued me, I think he would have been successful. I never want to go through that ever again.” I comfort her and tell her, “That will never happen again, not as long as I am around and alive.” She looks at me with those golden eyes and she leans in for a kiss, which I oblige her, and we kiss passionately for five minutes. We break it off because the train starts moving and Lily got scared a bit, but after a few minutes she calms down and then puts her forehead against mine. She sighs and then starts snuggling up to me, she then says, “Want to go to the bedroom and just hold each other until we arrive in Canterlot?” I look at her and say, “Well sure but I have been in a towel for a while and I am sure you would rather have me in clothing rather than being in a towel.” She looks at me playfully and says, “Well you can always lose the towel and we can have some fun then.” I am taken aback but I figured that she is probably feeling better, but I stand up and I feel tears coming down my face. She looks at me confused and asks, “Why are you crying?” I shake my head and I just lose it, all my fear, anger, sorrow and every emotion in between I just let it out. I saw the mare I loved nearly be raped, I was nearly killed by some disfigured pony hellbent on revenge and I nearly cost Lily her life in the process. I make a fist and start punching the floor, I also start screaming as loud as I can as I keep punching the floor but no matter what I couldn’t make a hole. I just end up collapsing on the floor my arms and legs spread out, Lily had been watching the entire thing but while I lay there she comes over and lays right beside me. She lets out a little laugh and says, “Wow, we are quite the pair, aren’t we? You feel better?” I look at her and say, “I guess, did any of that change how you feel about me?” She shook her head no and says, “If anything I am glad you can express yourself, makes you more attractive.” She smiles and lays her head on my chest, then turns to look me in the eyes and says, “Now how about we go into the bedroom and we help each other get back to how we were before the incident happened?” I sigh then smile and say, “Your wish is my command, my beautiful mare.” She smiles back and says, “I love you, my handsome stranger.” I smile more and say, “I love you too.” Together we walk to the bedroom and I close the door behind me.

Back in Dodge Junction- A dust cloud forms over the horizon and a pony as black as the night sky stands watching over the town, smiling a smile that is wicked. A chuckle is heard, and the pony says in a gravelly and deep masculine voice, “This town will soon be mine and nothing will stop once I unleash my army onto it!” Thunder appears overhead and a laugh is heard echoing throughout the canyons as arcs of white lightening spread across the skies.


	7. The Canterlot Express of Love and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected twists, danger knows no limits. Will the UnNamed Stranger survive this round?

After the debacle that occurred Gilded Lily and I made our way to the bedroom in the private car to gain some much relaxation and get rid of the tension, plus some rutting seems like a good way to fix the blues. Honestly as I watch Lily sashay her plump rump is just hypnotic; I swear she is doing it on purpose to get me more aroused. Once the door is closed and locked, I look to the bed and Lily is laying there with her marehood exposed and she is showing me that she is ready. I walk over to the bed and I let the towel fall so she can get a good view as well; she licks her lips in anticipation for the rut to come. “Well I guess I have my work cut out for me don’t I, my beloved Stranger.” Lily says as I sit on the bed then she gets on top of me and straddles me, with my cock pushing right next to her marehood. She lets out a small gasp and I can see that she is blushing, which really gets me because she just looks cute when she is blushing. I let my cock rub up her marehood to which it becomes slick from her juices, this causes Lily to become a little bit more horny and even wetter. We look each other in our eyes the air, is filled with electricity and passion, and the tension is as think as molasses. In breathy clusters Lily looks at me and asks, “So are you going to get this rut started or do I need to make the first move?” with a smile on her face. I shake my head no and say, “I do not want to just merely rut, I want to make love to you. Not to say that rutting you the first time wasn’t fun or anything, but I want to show you the depth of my love for you. I want you to experience how much you mean to me.” I gently flip Lily onto her back and I start kissing her from the top of her head to her lips then I go down one side of her neck and then down the other. I make my way south kissing every inch of her until I get to her glistening marehood, I then head back up to her lips and I kiss her passionately to the point I literally feel electricity coursing through my body. I let my tongue part her lips and we lock into a sensuous kiss that allows both of us to explore each other’s mouths. We let this continue for a good while and before I know it Lily is getting restless as she has been grinding on my cock for a good three minutes. So to appease her I start with stroking her mane and neck then alternating between that and stroking her ears, this gets her shuddering in delight as I can see that it is causing her to roll her eyes into the back of her head and her tongue is out of her mouth slightly to the side. She is in ecstasy from the whole experience, but one thing still is constant, she is grinding up on my cock harder and harder. As she pants from the overload, I can hear her say, “I… need you… to …rut me!” but I have a better idea and I put a finger on her lips and say, “Now, now my love just be patient because I am going to blow your mind soon.” She has a smile on her face and just lets me continue to do what I set out to do. I keep kissing her on the lips and I let my left-hand stroke her neck and mane, but my right hand goes down to her marehood and I start to rub her outer lips with my fingers; I feel them getting slick with her juices. I take my index and middle fingers and start parting the lips to get to the moist center, then I start rubbing her clit with my thumb in every direction. I start by going slow then work up to a bit faster pace that gets her all worked up but won’t drive her to climax, I know that if I go slow it will make everything so mind blowing. I am keeping a good pace for ten minutes; Lily is in ecstasy and she is craving for more. I then decide to take it a little further by getting on top, but I let my cock just hover near her marehood and when she least expects it, I let it slide up her marehood, this gets her really riled up. I am trying hard to not cum myself but as I am letting my cock go up the length I feel her trying to grind up against it, well I am not one to disappoint so I start peppering her with more kisses starting at her lips to down to her marehood. Once I am at her marehood I start sucking and licking it, giving her clit attention as well as I take my fingering game up a notch. Lily is in extreme ecstasy as I have been pleasuring her for twenty minutes, her moaning and screaming have kept me erect and I keep pushing to make sure she enjoys this as much as I am. I hear Lily say, “I can’t… take anymore…. Please just rut me hard!” I stop for a minute and I stand over her, my erection in her face and I say, “I want you to beg for it then, I have been working up to something special but it seems that you can’t wait a bit longer.” Lily looks up at me and gives me the puppy eyes but then they go wicked, she was planning something. I ask her, “What nefarious idea is working itself out in your head?” She says, “Well you will see.” She then puts her entire mouth over my cock and takes it all in, then she starts bobbing her head back and forth. She is giving me a blowjob and I have no idea how to combat this power move until a lightbulb clicks on in my head, so I start fingering her fast and furious in her marehood. It’s now a contest to see who will give up fast and who will be able to not cum before the other, and I intend to keep myself calm but damn it all if Lily isn’t making things a bit difficult as she feels amazing. So then after ten minutes I push Lily down on the bed and I get her plump rump in the air and I start fingering her amazing pussy and then I see her butthole is wanting some attention, so I take some of her natural lubricant coming from her pussy, she is panting and keeps telling me she needs me inside her. I smile a wicked smile behind her back, and I get my dick lined up with her asshole, then I scream at the time of my lungs, “Lily prepare for me to rock your world!!” I shove my cock right in her somewhat gaping asshole, and she squeals in delight and possibly a little pain, but I keep pumping her ass and I rut her like there is no tomorrow. Her eyes are in the back of her skull, her tongue is hanging out of her mouth to the side and she is panting hard. I keep getting faster and faster, I love the feel of her ass being thrusted against my dick and my balls slapping her marehood. After ten minutes I hear Lily say, “I am….so…. close….to…cumming! ”and she put an emphasis on cumming. So then I take my cock out and I flip her on her back and then I start teasing her asshole a little bit more before I stick it in and at the same time I finger her marehood with my left hand and with my right hand I use my index and middle finger to rub her clit fast. Before I know it, Lily screams in pleasure and lets out a torrent of fluids from her marehood; it reminds me of a geyser, and it is awesome to see this firsthand. I then unload a hot load of my seed in her ass and once I am done, I collapse right next to Lily. I face her and say, “Well that was pretty damn awesome if I say so!” with a few pants in between some words, Lily is trying to catch her breath and says, “Well I am one lucky mare to have experienced that, my marehood is still buzzing with excitement!”   
We end up cuddling in each other’s arms and we even kiss for a while until then we hear the brakes squealing, we got up and made ourselves look presentable. The train finished pulling into the Canterlot Train Depot and we disembarked from the private car with all the luggage in tow, I made sure to pay for the private car to get a full cleaning and tipped generously. We did not expect a carriage to be waiting for us at the front of the depot building especially one with two carriages attached to each other, and so I approach the driver and ask, “Who is expecting us?” The driver looked at me and said, “I am here under the orders of Princess Luna, I do believe she is expecting you.” I nodded to Lily and everything was loaded up into the attached carriage, Lily and I got into the forward carriage and enjoyed the ride to the castle where Princess Luna was waiting for us.   
Once we got to the castle everything was a blur as we got out and before I knew it Lily and I were whisked to the throne room, we both stood in front of Princess Luna and her older sister Princess Celestia. Lily bowed and then nudged me to do the same thing, this got a chuckle out of Princess Celestia and she says, “Please rise, thank you for coming. Now my beloved sister has given me a brief story of what has happened, but maybe you can provide more details.” I laid it all out and when I was done Princess Celestia looked a shade whiter and had a displeased look on her face, she then clears her throat and says, “So in the span of a week or less you have had trouble and you have even killed some ponies. Now you want my help to help you be able to use those weapons of yours.” I nod in acknowledgement and Princess Celestia looks me in the eyes and says, “I’m sorry but I cannot help you, death is something that I will not deliver onto any pony regardless of their actions. There must be another way that isn’t going to cost somepony their life!” It was at that moment I got a bit mad and I say, “You would allow a pony to rape another pony?! You would allow a pony to try and murder somepony who isn’t a pony?! After all that I have told you, you still think that playing nice will really solve all the issues a pony or whatever will face?! I ain’t suggesting that I am going to go around and start killing without regard to life, but after what I have seen I will not let any harm befall anypony.” I stood there with fists clenched and a fire in my eyes and belly, Lily stood next to me and had put one of her front hooves on my right shoulder. I put a hand up to her hoof and held it, I even squeezed it much to the surprise of Lily and even Princess Celestia. Princess Luna clears her throat and says, “Dear Sister, maybe we are not thinking straight here. This does seem to be a legitimate problem that does need our immediate attention.” Princess Celestia raises a hoof and silences Princess Luna, the scowl on her face says it all, and she turns to me and says, “I understand what you have brought to me today but I will not allow anymore ponies die because some cannot be civilized and talk things out! As for you and your ‘guns’ they are not allowed anywhere in Canterlot, so I suggest you immediately leave and head back to Dodge Junction.” I was beyond mad, it just seemed so absurd for Princess Celestia to be so stubborn and not try to see things from another point of view. Princess Luna looked crest fallen and even tried to get Princess Celestia’s attention, but her protests went unheard, Lily and I were escorted out of the throne room and we made our way to the castle entrance to get in the carriage and get back to the train station. A contingency of Royal Guards met us at the carriage and helped us load up, then the carriage lurched forward and away we went back to the train station after being in Canterlot for about two hours. Lily hung her head in disappointment while I looked out the window and just stewed over the events that happened. After fifteen minutes we were back at the train station and the train was about to arrive, we unloaded all the luggage to wait for the train in the private car which was ready and waiting for us.   
Out of nowhere I heard a loud voice and recognized it, it was Princess Luna flying as fast as she could, and she was calling out to me. I looked over to Lily and I say, “Well maybe she wanted to tell us something like some sort of good news?” Lily just looks at me and says, “Well I am going to get into the private car, I need to lay down for a bit. Come join me when you are done okay love?” I lean down and kiss her on the lips and say, “Of course my pretty Lily, there is no other mare I would want to be with!” Lily blushes and giggles then sashays off, I watch until I see Princess Luna standing right next to me and she does not look happy. I look at her quizzically and ask, “How can I help you right now Princess Luna?” She is about to say something when a bright white light comes into view and a loud noise accompanies it, I suddenly feel weightless like I am being thrown and then I black out while the world sounds like a high-pitched whine.

I wake up to the sound of screaming and yelling, when I open my eyes there is thick black smoke and I can smell the scent of burning wood among other smells I cannot identify. The world comes through my eyes as if everything is disoriented, I have double vision and trying to stand up is more of a chore than anything else. I look over to where Princess Luna had been standing and I see that she is lying on her side, she is moving but her guards are surrounding her not letting anyone approach to help her. I turn to where the private car was supposed to be but all I see is flames and the private car is destroyed, my mouth is hanging open and the world stands still. My vision corrects itself and I walk to the destroyed private car, still in shock I take one heavy step after heavy step to the destroyed private car hoping that this is going to take a turn for the better, like Lily will have not been in the private car and she will emerge unhurt. Once at what was once the private car all my hopes are shattered as I see Lily and she is lying down on the platform with blood coming out of her nose, ears and eyes, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her head at a weird angle. I am shaking as I walk to her, my eyes are letting tears flow freely like twin waterfalls. I am guessing she was trying to run out of the private car when the explosion happened and it propelled her out with such force that she was dead. When I get to her body, I pick her up gently, then when I am at the end of the platform, I lay her down with her head on my shoulder and shake her gently. I can barely talk but I beg for her to not leave, I tell her how much I love her and how much I need her. Lily never responds to me, but I hold her close and cry into her mane while stroking her coat. I look to the sky and as loud as I can I scream, wail and roar my pain, my sorrow and my sadness out for a straight and solid five minutes before I have to take in a breath again and let loose again until I see something flying towards the platform. It is Princess Celestia and four Royal Guards, I get mad and start seeing red. Princess Celestia looks to her sister then turns to me, a look of shock is plastered on her face while I glare and scowl at her, all while clinging Lily closer to me. Princess Celestia walks towards me and says something that I can’t quite make out, then she says it again and all I can say is “Get away! Look at what you have caused!” Princess Celestia is taken aback, tears well up in her eyes and she says, “I’m sorry I never thought anything like this would have happened.” I lay Lily down gently and I close her eyes and I stand up, shaking due to a mix of sadness and anger and my fists are balled up to where my knuckles are white. The Royal Guards surround Princess Celestia, but I decide to put a fist right through a wall of the train depot, and I say, “You were too damn stubborn to even listen to me! Now look at what has happened!!! Her death is on your hooves you fucking stubborn mare bitch!” I yell out the last sentence and when I am done a Royal Guard points his polearm at me and commands me, “Calm down and do not speak to Princess Celestia like that!” I look at him and tell him, “Point that elsewhere or I will yank it out of your grip, and I will skewer you on it!” I didn’t see Princess Luna approach, but she uses her commanding voice and says, “Enough! Calm thy selves and let calm heads prevail!” I am still seething but I try and calm the rage in me, but to no avail I see an opening and I take it. Princess Celestia is wide open and I rush at her, her Royal Guard flinch and I storm right past them to swing a punch on the face of Princess Celestia.


	8. Misery Loves Company, and Solitude is Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilded Lily dead, and the UnNamed Stranger is at a loss for what to do next. Does the adventure end here?

Before I could even connect the punch, I found myself going through the wall of the train depot and I was confused on what happened. At first I thought it was another explosion but after I was able to get up and look through the hole my body had created, I see Princess Luna standing there and she does not look happy, her horn is glowing and at the ready in case I try that move again. I stand up and say, “How can you stand there and defend her?! She is responsible for Lily lying there dead! What the fuck is your problem?!” Tears are flowing out of my eyes and my fists are clenched tightly, I start walking towards Princess Luna my mind was racing, going through all the scenarios I could think up. I decide that I was going to just walk past Luna and I go to pick up Lily’s body, I head to the carriage that still had all the luggage in it and I tell the drive crew to get me and Lily to Dodge Junction as fast as possible. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia tell the drive crew to halt and they even had their guards point their polearms at the crew. I yell at them and I cuss until Princess Luna says, “Be quiet and just listen to us please! We gave you your time, now it is our time to talk.” I stay quiet and then Princess Celestia walks up to me and says, “I want you and Lily to come back to the castle and we can discuss the next step. I will make sure that her parents are notified, and we can take care of her.” I am trying my best to hold it in, the emotions I am feeling just are trying to break through the dam I have built. I just nod my head and I am back at the castle fifteen minutes later, then I find myself with just Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the throne room. I have the two rulers of Equestria standing in front of me, I just stand there with my hands in my pockets and I look at the floor. Princess Celestia comes closer to me and says, “Please look at me and listen to what I have to say.” I look up to look Princess Celestia in the eyes and before I know it, I am wrapped in a hug from Celestia and Luna joins in, I hear both sniffling and I can feel warm tears on my shoulders. I wondered why they are crying, and I feel the tears coming out of my eyes. Princess Celestia takes a minute to compose herself and looks me in the eyes, then says to me, “I would never have thought that somepony would have committed such an act, especially one that causes a pony or ponies to lose their lives. You were right at the depot; Lily’s death is on my hooves because I did not take the time to actively listen to you. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you.” Princess Celestia bows her head and I see Princess Luna looking at me, tears still flowing from her eyes. She looks me straight in the eyes and says, “My sister is not perfect, but she means well, we have witnessed some very terrible things and we do not wish to see them repeated especially if it means other ponies must suffer. Please forgive her and let us make amends.” I looked at them, contemplating the situation and after I took a few minutes I came to a decision.

“Princess Celestia, Princess Luna… I have thought about what has happened and what you have asked of me. In memory of Gilded Lily and what she would have wanted, I will forgive you. I have a request on my behalf, please forgive me and accept my most humble apology for my behavior.” I bow to them and await their answer, I can’t even blame them if they do not accept my apology. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approach me and I am ready to hear their answer, but I end up feeling them surround me. Princess Celestia says, “Please rise.” Then as I rise to my feet I am embraced in another hug and this time we all cry together; all the anger, hurt and animosity was gone in a flash as we came together to fix the rift that had been caused by Lily’s death. Princess Celestia steps back and wipes her eyes, Princess Luna and I do the same thing which now I feel better but deep inside I still could feel the void that was caused by Lily’s death. I look to Princess Celestia and I ask, “So what is the next move Princess Celestia?” She looks at me and contemplates this for a moment, then she says, “First thing is first we will write to Gilded Lily’s parents and let them know what has happened. Second, we will have a funeral for her, and it will be so that everyone knows what happened and see the result of whoever is responsible for causing it. Third, you will stay here in our castle and my sister and I will make sure you are schooled, trained and molded for your next step here in Equestria.” I was confused by the last statement, but it would become clear to me and I would forever be changed by what would follow.

_ ** Five Years Later ** _

The last five years from that fateful day that I lost Gilded Lily started me down a path in which I was pushed to the limits in order to discover new talents and how I could be made into a warrior. After Princess Celestia told me her plan I was shown to my new quarters by Princess Luna as Princess Celestia had business to attend to, then the next morning I was woken at 5 in the morning by a Royal Guard. I was going to be trained by the best of the best in Equestria, in everything from the history of Equestria to martial arts and everything else that would help me bring those responsible for Lily’s death to justice and to survive. The first two years were pure hell because I had to condition my mind, body and soul for the onslaught of lessons that tested me at every turn. I rose at 5 in the morning and didn’t get to bed until midnight, and I did that for six days a week. Sunday was the only day I had off, but I was expected to study at least one thing that I found enlightening or important. I then would have to present it on why it was important or enlightening and defend it, which I ended up getting scolded because I did not find the deeper meaning. Around those two years I started having a relationship with Princess Luna that had me at a crossroads, and to make things worse I was having the same nightmare over and over every night to which Princess Luna had to constantly come and save me from myself.

My nightmare took me back to that fateful day, the day I lost Lily in a blast of fire and black smoke. I always find myself on the platform and I can see me and Lily just standing in front of the private car, I then look up and see Princess Luna coming at full tilt trying to get to us before we both got in the car. I watch everything unfold as I see Lily go in and then I start yelling at myself to get her out of there; I cuss, I scream, I yell and to no avail as I watch the car blow up and the only thing I can do is scream in pain and frustration. Then I see a figure rise out of the flames and it is a horse as black as a moonless night with no stars present and it is laughing at me. I run towards the flames and I try to grab it, but I always end up repeating the nightmare until Princess Luna comes and wakes me up. I would wake up in a cold sweat, and I would see Princess Luna there. She would wrap me in her wings and would let me cry into her coat, and we did this so many times to the point that she ended up having me moved closer to her room. We would talk and she would assure me that it was just my mind trying to still process the entire event. I ended up doing this for a year until the nightmare started tapering off and it would be every other night but then one night really floored me, my nightmare started in the very room where me and Lily first consummated our relationship. I found myself gawking at the spartan décor and the bed in which we made passionate and crazy love for the first time, I sit on the bed and I can feel the sheets from that same night. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door, and I get startled but manage to say, “Come in” and then she walks in. Gilded Lily walks into the room and she is wearing a white dress and her mane is braided, I feel tears in my eyes, and I notice that she has a visible aura of blue around her. She looks at me and smiles and says, “Well hello there again handsome Stranger.” I chuckle and cry a little and say, “Hey there beautiful”. Lily approaches me and I feel her as she comes in for a kiss, her coat is warm, and I am just overloaded from the entire experience. I look into her eyes and say, “Are you really here, is this really real?” Lily looks at me and says, “Yes I have been allowed to see you because you have been in great pain since I died. I couldn’t allow you to suffer any more, so I came tonight to see you, I needed to tell you something in order to help put you at ease.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out then says, “I do not blame you for my death nor do I hate you or anything like that. I have missed you that is something that I deal with every day but the paradise I am in helps in a way.” She puts a hoof up to my cheek and I can feel it, just as it felt when she was alive, Lily then says,” I have been watching you and I wanted to say that I want you to be happy and I need you to be happy. Please if anything go find some other pony who will love you for who you are, you deserve to be happy. Even though we can no longer be together now, we will be together at another time, and I want you to know I still love you even more than when I was alive. Please just move on and stop blaming yourself, and quit torturing yourself.” Tears are flowing out of both of our eyes, the air heavy with sadness and happiness combined in melancholy. I look at her and say, “It’s hard to move on Lily, it has been hard to know that you are dead but yet here you are.” I had to awkwardly chuckle at the sight before me that now was more real than imaginary. “This past year has been just difficult but now I am able to keep up somewhat, the one thing that keeps me going is avenging you. I swear I will find out who is responsible, and I will make them pay!” Lily smiles and says, “That is all well and good but take care of yourself and please allow yourself to love someone else, do not close yourself off because that is just as bad as blaming yourself for my death.” She kisses me on the lips, and we hold it for a long time, then we break it and I can still feel the electricity that always came from a kiss with Lily. Then we put our foreheads together and I just sigh and let my tears flow freely as I enjoy this beautiful moment with Lily. I hadn’t noticed that our surroundings had become a desert plateau at night with a full moon and shooting stars, to which we look at each other and just watch as the moon sinks and the sun rises in the sky. I have my arm around Lily and hold her tight and she has her head on my shoulder, but then she looks at me and says, “I have to get going, you are going to wake up soon and I probably won’t be able to see you again.” I was about to protest but she puts a hoof on my lips, tears in her eyes tell me that she is not happy about it but the smile on her face reassures me. Lily then says, “It will be all right just remember to be happy again, and I will always love you no matter what.”

With that she gets up and then transforms into a Alicorn, she flaps her wings and I can see she is still crying. She flies close to me and gives me one more kiss on the lips, letting it linger a bit, then says, “Goodbye my handsome Stranger, I love you” I beg her not to go but she disappears into the sky, I wake up and see my arms outstretched and I feel the tears rolling down my face. I sit up and see that the sun is about to rise but the guard hasn’t come in yet, then I notice that Princess Luna is standing at my door. I look at her puzzled and ask her, “Princess Luna is everything all right? Did I wake you again? I am so sorry I swear I will try and get better about...” She shushes me and says, “You were talking in your sleep and I couldn’t come into your dream, so I figured it had something to do with you still coping with Gilded Lily’s death. If there is nothing else, I will head out to start my day, and you do have a big day today as well. Good luck on your exams.”

She was about to turn around and leave when I say, “Wait, there is something I have to ask you. Do you have anything pressing that needs to be taken care of?” Princess Luna turns back to face me and there is a small smile on her face, and she says, “Not really just making sure the moon comes down before Celestia… I mean… my sister may or may not throw a fit.” A little giggle follows, and she trots over to my bedside and sits. I wipe my eyes and adjust myself slightly and I take a big breath in and then let it out, then I face Princess Luna and I ask, “Do you have feelings for me, like more than just as a friend?” Princess Luna looks shocked yet is hesitant to answer me, all I can do is look at her and hope she will answer soon. She then takes a deep breath, lets it out and says, “I will admit that halfway through this year I have found myself attracted to you. Seeing how you have taken to your studies, watching you practice and then when I started coming to your bedside when you had the nightmares for six months and they seemed to get worse, I liked holding you as you just cried yourself to sleep but you just were happy that I was there to comfort you. It made me feel as if someone really did appreciate me being around. After I had turned into Nightmare Moon and being banished for a thousand years only to come back for revenge, then Nightmare Moon being defeated I felt out of place. You in a way seemed to have given me a purpose and you never seemed to judge me even after all I told you about me and my past. I still feel as if my sister resents me or at least she is hesitant to love and accept me like she used to, it hurts to feel that way, but it is how I feel. But to answer you yes, I have feelings for you that are more than just friends, if you want, I would love to keep getting to know you more and to call you my special somepony or stallionfriend. That is if you would want to do that, I can understand if you do not want to.” I could see tears forming in her eyes and I decided that I would follow the saying, ‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained’, I told myself to screw couth and decorum, and I put my hands right upon Princess Luna’s cheeks and I kissed her right on her lips. The electricity was immediate, and her lips were so soft, my eyes were closed which enhanced the sensation so much. I let the kiss linger and then I broke it, I opened my eyes and I saw that Princess Luna was shocked but smiling with tears running down her beautiful face. I back up and say, “I hope that is the answer you were wanting, if not I will not bother you any further.” A few minutes pass and she stands there with a goofy smile spreading across her face, then she lets out a squeal and pounces me. Princess Luna then peppers me with kisses and says, “I love you, and now I know for sure you love me back! I am so happy!” The squealing then turns to more tears and then small sobs, I hold Princess Luna and I stroke her mane. She gets quiet and I see that she is looking at me, those dazzling blue eyes just are so mesmerizing. I find myself feeling a sense of serenity and calm that I can feel through my body, I feel the electricity from the kiss still lingering and all I can do is say, “You are so beautiful, and I know that you are a good pony no matter what.” Princess Luna kisses me again on the lips and says, “You are something else but I do have a question, has anyone ever given you a name or have you always been known as Stranger?” I think about that for a bit and I say, “Not really, ever since I came to Equestria I never got a name and I could never remember my name back from where I came from. What would you suggest?” Princess Luna thinks for a minute and says, “How about we call you something that really suits you? What do you think about Steel Stallion?” I think about it and I ask, “Why Steel Stallion?” She chuckles a little and says, “Well you are like steel, so tough and you seem to be able handle anything that comes your way. You have grown up so much while here in Equestria and you seem more like a stallion than a colt so that’s why I decided Steel Stallion.” I smile at her, she smiles back at me and I say, “Well if you think that fits me, then I will take the honor of having you giving me this name.” I kiss her right on her lips and she returns the affection. Princess Luna puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes, enjoying the newfound love we have confessed to each other. I look at Princess Luna then I look at the sky outside and see a familiar face smiling but crying, it is Gilded Lily, I smile at her and mouth, “I love you” and in my head I tell her “I will keep my promise.” Gilded Lily nods her head and flies off once again, I sit there with Princess Luna and the everything just seems to be right. Just then a guard comes in and is shocked to see Princess Luna and I together, he stutters “I am here to retrieve him for his lesson.” Princess Luna looks at the guard and says, “His name is Steel Stallion and tell my sister that I will be taking him with me on an important trip, so his lessons shall be postponed.” The guard nodded and exited, I looked at her and say, “Are you serious? I am coming with you on an important trip?” I was floored but I had a feeling that there would be problems that would come up, and I was right as ten minutes later Princess Luna was called to the throne room and I was standing outside. Inside it was a maelstrom of shouting, yelling and screaming, the guards maintained their bearing well. I was surprised but then again being here for some time these guards were well trained to not show emotions, but I also knew that after they were relieved for the night they ended up in a private bar on castle grounds where they would just let loose with everything that happened.

Princess Luna came out with tears in her eyes but came right to me and she says, “You are now under my care and I shall be your teacher as well.” She starts walking out of the main hall and heads to the tower that leads to her room, I have walked to her tower many times so I knew that she was upset enough that she wanted to be in her room and get away from her sister. She continues to speak, “My sister seems to think that overstepped my boundaries this morning, then again she is a bit of a controlling pony. She thinks that she knows best but I have things that she won’t teach you, and as I have seen she was holding back trying to make sure you were really up to the task of learning her curriculum.” Once we had gone up the stairs and were outside her chamber doors, she pins me to the wall and looks me in the eyes. She is breathing heavy and it wasn’t because of the stairs, she usually was pretty good about masking her feelings but since we both revealed our feelings to each other, I feel that she no longer gave a damn about what any other pony thought. I look her in the eyes, and she smiles then says, “Come with me in my chambers, there is much we must do to get ready for this trip.” She then kisses me hard and the electricity flows through me and I enjoy the sensation, she lets it last for five minutes then she breaks it off and sashays into her chambers. I stand there stunned and then shake my head and walk through her door, Princess Luna is on her bed in a seductive pose. Her gorgeous flanks are posed to get me aroused; her head is on a pillow to where her gorgeous mane is spread out. Those blue eyes of hers just sparkle and she has a small smile that is mischievous, I just stand in awe at the sight as I take it all in. She then says, “Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to close the door and come here on my bed with me?” and she says it in a seductive tone that makes my member stand up at rapt attention, so I quickly close the door and go to join my beautiful princess.


	9. Sin City Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion now has a VERY gigantic issue to deal with, and he also has to stay a hero. How will this play out for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took me a bit because I departed a bit from the Western a bit and I tried to go down a "Sin City" path. Hopefully you (the reader) enjoy this chapter!

_Present Day Equestria _

I found myself waking up and looking around at my current surroundings, and they are familiar because I have been here for about three months now. I was in a fifteenth-floor apartment in Manehattan in the district known as Stallion’s Row, it was a slum district for ponies who had nothing and couldn’t afford the rising prices of housing in Manehattan. It was also a great place for anypony needing to hide out or just needed to lie low for a hot minute, which was perfect for my current situation at the moment. I had been forced to flee from Canterlot, and it was because I was framed and set up to be the scapegoat for whoever murdered Princess Celestia. Now my focus was on clearing my name and actually finding the sad sack of horse shit that was responsible for committing that horrendous act, but I was a marked man and being the only human in all of Equestria meant I couldn’t just walk free. In the five years before I was a wanted man I had been trained to be a bodyguard to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, whom at the time I was in a relationship, and I was a force to be reckoned with except that magic had turned out to be a problematic area. Being human had advantages except I couldn’t wield magic no matter how hard I tried and the only way I could cause damage is with the bowie knife I had on me when I first came to Equestria. However that bowie knife is stuck in a vault back in Canterlot, alongside my shotgun and revolver and I am not risking going back for them all, but luckily for me when I had fled I had seven big bags of bits and a wagon, the same wagon that once held the body of Gilded Lily when she was alive and after she had died, and I ended ditching the wagon on a busy street in Manehattan near Saddle Row. The landlord of the building I am staying in is a blind mare who I help out when I can, but she is a nasty bitch that seriously should have been taken out to pasture about five hundred moons ago but at least she can’t turn me in to the Royal Guards or report me to Manehattan’s Police force. I stay in during the day and sleep while at night I am active, it works better because Luna isn’t able to track me down but every so often she appears in my dreams trying to get me to come back. However she betrays herself and I know she harbors some resentment and really wants to see me punished, I told her that I never laid a finger on Celestia but Luna remembers what happened that fateful day when Gilded Lily had died. I even told Luna, “Yeah I waited five years to take revenge even though we all had a cry-fest and apologized, I let it all go!” I escaped and evaded the Royal Guards but now I was weaponless and I had a bounty on my head that had brought out the big and small time bounty hunters out. My bounty at first was a measly fifty thousand bits but after being on the lam for three months, Luna increased it to one million bits. I had to be very careful where I went at night and how I left and came back to the apartment,in order to avoid being targeted by some bounty hunter rearing for the million bits, but all that was about to change.

It was a Saturday and the day was about to start when I heard a commotion coming from the apartment across from me, suddenly the door comes open and my neighbor and some stallion come out and it looks like she is trying to escape him, all the while he lays his hooves on her and I can see that she is looking a bit banged up. A little part of my mind is screaming at me to not intervene but I say screw it and I step out and I throw him off of the poor mare he was trying to kill. He looks at me and is going to try to kill me, I smile and chuckle at myself for the idea that he thinks he can take me on. He charges and I land a solid right hook that sends him into the wall, he is stunned and I take the opportunity to get my neighbor into my apartment and lock it up. The jackass gets up right as I am locking up and donkey kicks me in the back, but he is possibly drunk off of apple whiskey that his kick is like a fart, has power but is weak. I turn around and I grab him by his muzzle and I slam him into the floor and proceed to punch him in his face then I kick him and stomp his head. I back off to catch my breath but the mangy horse just gets up barely and tries to charge me, but I side step and trip him up. He falls face first and his ass is in the air, so I give his ballsack a good tug and squeeze flowed by a couple of punches and he is now very alert, but then falls back over in pain with his ass again in the air so I open he door to my neighbors’ apartment and come back out with a chair and I swing it hard into his ass that his balls take another hit and I swear I heard a pop. This stallion is now crying and begging for mercy, but he fucked up and I was in no mood to deal with this horseshit so I knocked him out and threw him down the trash chute. I put the chair back in my neighbor’s apartment and go check to see if she is all right. When I open my apartment door she is in the bathroom crying and the door is open, she is looking at herself in the mirror. She gasps when she sees me and I can tell she is visibly shaking, but I approach slowly and say, “Hey it is going to be all right, I am not going to hurt you and that stallion shouldn’t be causing you anymore trouble, especially after the ass whooping I just gave him.” I am face to face with her and I examine her face and say, “Damn he smacked you around pretty good, what were you fighting over? Did he leave the toilet seat up or something?” I grab some medical supplies and start tending to her wounds, but after I am done fixing her up she speaks in a small voice, “Thank you and he was mad that I was breaking up with him.” I turned to face her and said, “Well I would hate to see what he would have done if you told him that you were sick or something.” She looks at me and hugs me, I hear her sob and I just wrap my arms around her and let her let it all out, she is like that for twenty minutes. She felt better and asks if she could stay with me for the day, I think about it for a minute and say, “Sure I understand so you can stay but I am going to head to bed here in a while so make yourself at home.” She goes over to her apartment and gets some stuff and locks up, but when she comes back she has more company. I am getting ready to lie down when who should bust down my door but the bounty hunting duo Gold and Silver Lining, fraternal twins that loved money and the lifestyle that they made for themselves. I face them and I say, “Well well how did you guys find me?” Silver snorts and Gold smiles at me and says, “Well that stallion you threw down the garbage chute was pretty pissed that you beat him as bad as you did, made it sound like you assaulted him for no reason. We asked as concerned citizens and he spilled everything, then we left him in a alley waiting for a ambulance considering the additional beating my brother gave him.” They both laugh at that last bit of information and I knew that this was going to be a tough situation to get out of because Gold Lining is the brains and Silver Lining is the muscles, together they were a feared duo especially since Gold had a reputation for being sadistic and allowing her brother to go a bit far in roughing up acquisitions. I see that Silver is ready to charge and Gold is trying to distract me but I ask, “Where is my neighbor?” Gold looks at Silver and then back at me and then says, “She is in the living room not making a sound, why do you care?” I then resort to something that I normally do not like doing, but I try to make a deal with these two asswipes. I look Gold straight in the eye and say, “Listen I will come with you with no fight or anything, just let me see that she is okay and that she didn’t get anymore bruises or anything.” Gold gives Silver a look and he backs down, and Gold says, “Okay I will let you see her and we all leave out of here peacefully. Today is a laid back sort of day usually isn’t it?” I put my hands up and walk towards Gold, she moves and I head to the living room, and I see that my neighbor is sitting on the couch and she is more scared than she was earlier. I go up to her and check her over but no new bruises or any kind of indication that she was roughed up are there. I ask her, “Are you okay?” She nods and I grab her front hooves and squeeze them then I hug her and say, “Its okay, you have nothing to be afraid of. You can stay here if you want, I will give you the keys.” 

So I hand her my apartment keys and Silver starts pushing me towards the door, and as I walk towards it I turn around and I ask, “I never caught your name, what is it?” My neighbor looks at me with her green eyes and says, “My name is Lily Belle, and thank you again for saving me.” I can tell she is on the verge of crying so I muster all of my strength and I yell, “Get down Lily Belle!” As soon as she is on the floor I turn around and pick up Silver and throw him at his sister and I send both of them crashing into the dining table. “Well no need to worry about the furniture.” I think to myself and I start pummeling Silver and I break his legs, then I turn my attention to Gold who is trying to escape but I break her legs and I knock her out. I grab Lily Belle and we get ready to leave when I remember that I have a few bags of bits left, so I go and get them then I grab Lily Belle and we head downstairs. I tell her that we need to keep to the alleys and stay off the main streets. Living here in Manehattan I know my way around pretty well to where I can stay hidden from the eyes of potential threats. Lily Belle and I made it about five blocks south when trouble reared its head and we were now face to face with another bounty hunter that was called Sunspot, he was a Griffon that was known for being hot headed but even when hot headed he was a fighter that could stay cool under pressure. I knew he posed more of a threat than Gold and Silver but the thought that immediately crossed my mind was that all of these bounty hunters must be working together, which means that the bounty must have been increased and now I am in for a world of shit. I guide Lily Belle to a building that I knew always kept its back entrance opened, and I knew that there was an access for the subway because the building was built during a time when alcohol was prohibited in Manehattan and the only way to get it was to smuggle it in. We get into the building just as Sunspot decided to divebomb at us but got a beakful of door. I laughed a little at the squawk he let out and I get both of us into the subway access tunnel and lockdown the door to where no one could break through and we walk the tunnels, now sitting abandoned because there were new lines built and several old ones were shut down. I see that there are still some old lanterns sitting there and surprisingly they still work so we go and walk down the tunnels together. Lily Belle asks me after thirty minutes, “Where does this tunnel lead to?” I look back at her and reply, “This will lead us to the old City Hall stop but the entrance was sealed about twenty years ago when the new construction started. However going further down we will hit the old Saddle Row stop and that entrance has been kept open because the engineers had gone on a strike and never finished closing it up but the only thing that keeps it from being accessed is a gate that is secured with a lock but I know that I can get that lock popped.” Lily Belle looks at me and asks, “How do you know all of that information? I think you only have been living here less than five years.” I chuckle and say, “Well I listen pretty well when others do not think that I am not listening at all. Plus I learned it when I was still in the good graces of the princesses.” I have a moment of sadness knowing that Princess Luna hates me and that what we had may never be made a reality ever again, but I shrug it off and then Lily Belle asks me, “Why did you kill Princess Celestia?” I stop and I face her, then I set down the bits and lantern and I get real close. She is scared and backs up a little but I say, “Who says I killed Celestia? Let me guess the papers? Those bounty hunters? Well you and everyone else are wrong, I never killed her and that is the fucking truth!” I snarled on the last few words and she is taken back, fear was in her eyes I let out a sigh and say, “I am sorry but these last three weeks have been hell for me. Do you know what it is like knowing that you did nothing wrong but yet everyone insists that you did?” Lily Belle nods her head and I look her right in the eyes and say, “Look, I was very angry at Princess Celestia five years ago because I blamed her for the death of the only mare that had loved me and I loved her back. But what those idiots who blame me do not know is that I forgave her that very same day. I knew it wasn’t her fault that Gilded Lily died, but at the time I was angry and everything else in between. Once I have forgiven someone, any animosity is squashed and buried. The one thing that does hurt me now is that Luna really believes that I would have killed her sister. After all that happened between us, she would actually want me dragged back to Canterlot and then locked up in Tartarus. No thanks I will clear my name and I will do whatever it takes!” Lily Belle looks at me and she walks right up to me and puts her head on my shoulder, I stroke her mane and she is crying. I ask her, “What are you upset about?” She lets out in between sobs, “Myself, because how could you be so evil if you saved me from my abusive stallionfriend and those two bounty hunters? You could have minded your own business and I would have ended up face down in the gutter, just another statistic in an unforgiving city!” She really gets upset and her body is racking with sobs, and all I can do is hold her in my arms and let her release her sadness and sorrow. We sat there on a ledge for thirty minutes and when she was done she looks at me and says, “Thanks for that, I have been needing to find someone who is willing to listen to me.” She sniffles and I wipe away her tears and say, “No problem, you listened to me so it's only fair that I repay that kindness in equal.”

We sit in silence for a few minutes and I then hear voices coming from the way we came from, and one of them sounds like Sunspot. I motion to Lily Bell that we gotta get moving and we start heading for the old City Hall exit, I knew there were hiding spots there and maybe an opening that we could fit through just so we could not be trapped like rats. We make it to the old City Hall subway exit and we climb up the stairs, all the while I hear the voices and they seem to be getting closer. I wondered how these bounty hunter scum got through the door, unless they found another way to get into the old subway tunnels. I am fucked if they get Lily Belle and me, but I wasn’t planning on being captured so easily or without a fight. So I get Lily to a hiding spot nearby as I set up some traps to slow down these assholes following us and then I get to work on the sealed up entrance. I try to remain calm and I look for any kind of opening even the smallest that could be made larger but there was nothing, but as soon as I look down the stairwell I see the beams of light from the flashlights of our pursuers. I mutter under my breath and I look around for some sort of weapon, anything and I find a couple of broken boards and a crowbar just my luck there is a good melee weapon just left. I keep searching until I hear the voices are close and I get back to where Lily Belle is hiding, and I motion for her to stay quiet as the voices are right near us. I see the lights dancing on the wall and trying to search for us, we both are as still as statues and I can hear Lily’s breathing becoming ragged. I can tell she is about to go into a panic attack so I think quick and I hold her close, I whisper in her ear as low as I could that everything will be all right. She is trembling in my arms and I feel bad for getting her involved but I couldn’t have just let her die at the hooves of her abusive companion, but soon the voices fade and the lights start to move on and after five minutes we emerge from our hiding spot. I thought to myself that the traps must have been seen and they just disarmed them, but I am sure that they would be coming back this way after a while. I look at Lily Belle and in the dim lighting of that old subway station, she is looking at me and it’s like she is trying to stare into my soul. I ask her if everything is all right and she replies, “You couldn’t have killed Princess Celestia, there is no way. All this time and all that you have done for me, and your actions speak louder than anything.” I am taken aback but I still look her in the eyes and say, “Well that is what I have been saying for months now, and you are the first pony to actually believe me.” Then she snuggles up right next to me and asks, “So what was life like in Canterlot? I mean you lived in the heart of Equestria and were close to the two sisters who ruled Equestria, that had to be awesome or was it a boring place?” I was surprised that she was asking me about my experience but I figured that a little story time was a good way to further strengthen our bond. So I gave her some answers to questions that I could answer and others I would just say that I didn’t know or I would say that if I said anything about it I would be put into Tartarus. After ten minutes I heard the familiar voices of Sunspot and Silver Lining coming towards us. I get Lily Belle back into the hiding spot, which was a pile of discarded wood and wooden pallets, and I grabbed the crowbar and figured out how to ambush these two jokers. I figured that they would be doing a double check, so I waited in a dark corner that was out of sight and waited for them to walk by me. First it was Sunspot then it was Silver Lining, and he looked like he was out for blood. I smiled a wicked smile and I emerge slowly and lift the crowbar over my head, then I bring it down with a swift and accurate hit to the top of Silver Linings’ head, which produces a satisfying smack and he goes down like a very large sack of potatoes. He is still breathing but knocked out for a bit and then I see Sunspot about to turn around so I dash towards him and with another swift and accurate hit, Sunspot is out like a light. I rifle through their personal belongings and just take the bits that they have as well as bind them with some rope I had found that I figured would be good to use. I run back to the hiding spot and get Lily Belle, then we make our way to the end of the line and once there I see that Gold Lining is standing watch and she seems to be the only one there. I tell Lily Belle to stay and I go and face her face to face. Gold Lining is surprised that I show up in front of her and she chuckles, “Well well you are a sight for sore eyes, and I believe I owe you a few broken bones for the ones you gave me. Good thing that my brother and I entered into a clan agreement with Sunspot and some others, especially one that is a unicorn that is a medical genius! Now come quietly and I promise that I will go easy on you, after I break one of your legs that is!” She is smiling but behind that smile was a rabid dog deserving to be put down, to which I brandish the crowbar and say, “Sorry Gold but step out of my way and you won’t be left down here for the rats to feast on like your brother and his friend were.” I was past the point of caring what happened to me but I wasn’t going to let some two bit thug put me down and then have fun with me. She rushes me and is belting out a primal scream, I just drop into a crouch and get my crowbar ready. As soon as Gold Lining is in reach I bring up the crowbar like I am going to play baseball and I swing it with all my might. The hit connects and I send Gold Lining flying into a wall, to which she hits the wall hard. She falls down onto the tracks and doesn’t move for a bit, I go over and check her out which I am glad that she is still breathing and is out cold. I then run back to get Lily Belle and we both head up the stairs of the former subway stop and we get above ground, but once we are near the exit I stop to listen for voices but all I hear is the hustle and bustle of the city. We walk slowly and I am checking to see if anything is going to pop out but there are no other bounty hunters waiting for us so as soon as I see an alleyway, I guide us down it and we keep to the alleys until we reach a safehouse I had set up near Saddle Row.

This safehouse was set up on the sixth floor of a skyscraper that bordered the Financial District and Saddle Row. I had a space that was being rented out to a legitimate business and when I came to it was usually at night but it was around four in the afternoon and the business had closed at three, so we wouldn’t have any problems. We walk up the stairs, get to the office, I lock the door behind us and once in the office I show Lily Belle the special hiding spot that I had built into the office space and we have a seat at a table I had set up.I had made a shelter in the office in case of a dire emergency like a flood or some other freaky natural disaster that could possibly happen in Equestria. I ask Lily if she was thirsty or hungry, she nods yes and I get some bottled water and some apples. Lily eats her apple like she hasn’t eaten in weeks and she downs the entire bottle of water in a few seconds, that is when I notice that she looks underweight and it looks like she hadn’t slept for days. I drum my fingers and then ask, “How long has it been since you eaten and slept?” Her ears droop down and she is not wanting to look me in the eyes, so I gently lift her chin and say, “It’s okay I am just wanting to help, you are safe here. I swear that no one will lay a hoof on you or cause you any harm.” Her eyes water and tears stream down her face as I wrap my arms around her and I stroke her mane, I then say, “You can tell me everything, no pony will hurt you while you are here that I can promise you.” I can tell that she was apprehensive but soon she told me everything from her childhood to her now ex stallionfriend and his abusive ways and after three hours of talking and comforting, Lily Belle and I were now closer. I wipe the tears from her eyes and she sniffles a bit then says, “Thanks, especially for being so understanding and decent. How could a nice guy like yourself be in so much horse shit?” I chuckled at the thought and replied, “Well there is a saying back from where I came and it goes ‘Nice guys finish last’. It usually was meant as an insult but it has some truth to it. Shit when I was back home I had the luck of never even getting close to a female of my kind, they were always going after the guys who had alot of muscle or had some item that they liked. I know once I came here to Equestria I found somewhere that I knew I could be accepted for who I am. Looks like Murphy’s Law followed me through that damn portal in the sky.” Lily Belle looks at me and asks, “Who is Murphy and what is this law you are talking about?” I chuckle and I explain that Murphy’s Law is a belief that whatever can go wrong, it will go wrong. Lily Belle looks at me and says, “Well that sounds like my life so far, even though I do my best to make things don’t go wrong. Where is this Murphy so I can give him a piece of my mind?” I chuckle at this request and say, “Murphy is the universe, so unless you want to yell at the sky, stars and sun be my guest.” Lily Belle starts laughing and soon we are both laughing, why I don’t know but maybe it was just a way to break the tension and just be able to fully relax. I go out into the office space and see that it is already dark outside and looking at a clock on the wall that it is close to eight in the evening. I go back into the safe room and tell Lily Belle, to which she replies with a yawn and asks if there is a space big enough for her to sleep in. I show her to the bedroom that I created and said, “Your bedroom, it awaits.” She chuckles and says, “Why thank you good sir.” She looks around and sees that it is a twin bed, then asks, “Where are you going to sleep?” I look at her and say, “I normally do not sleep at night.” She looks at me confused and asks, “Why do you not sleep at night?” I cringe at the thought but I push past it and say, “Night time is when Princess Luna is active, she is in control of dreams and nightmares. I am afraid that if I sleep when she is working that she will find me and then I end up in Tartarus. I can not take that risk, besides someone needs to be up to see if those bounty hunters come sniffing around.” Lily Belle nods to show that she understands and asks, “Can you at least lay with me, I usually can only sleep if someone is next to me. Then you can stand guard once I am asleep.” I oblige and get in bed next to her, she snuggles up to me and says, “Thank you for doing this, hopefully this isn’t too awkward for you.” I shake my head no and then Lily Belle tells me good night followed by a peck on the cheek and she rests her head on my shoulder. I look over and see that she has a small smile on her face, her breathing becomes deep and calm. Soon I find myself fighting to stay awake but before I know it the world becomes pitch black.The last thought I had before falling into the dream world was “Fuck me”.


	10. The Nightmare before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion fell asleep and now he must deal the cards Fate has dealt him, what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to anyone who has read up to this point please feel free to leave constructive criticism and notes if you feel that I need to improve something or just suggestions, but please keep it professional or at least be polite. Thanks to everyone who has read and likes the story so far, more is to come!

I found myself in a room that I recognize all too well, it belongs to Princess Luna, her personal bedchambers. I start panicking a little because if I am here that means she is nearby, so I decided that the best course of action is to head to the door that is supposed to lead outside but once I open it I find myself in the Grand Throne Room of the castle. Sitting on the throne of Princess Celestia is Princess Luna herself in all her magnificence and radiating beauty, she smiles at me and says, “Welcome to my dream Steel Stallion, it's been a while hasn’t it?” I am shocked because she hasn’t snapped on me yet, so I swallow down the lump that formed in my throat and ask, “Are you really here? Or are you a figment of my mind?” Next thing I know Luna is next to me and whispers in my ear, “I know you are in Manehattan, so what do you think?” I back up and say, “Okay so you are real, don’t think that I will stay here I will wake up soon!” I am standing there with my eyes closed hoping that I will wake up but I hear Luna chuckle and knew that this was going to take a bit. I look at Luna and ask, “What do you want?” Luna stops laughing and then walks right up to me and says, “I want you to come back to Canterlot and face your punishment for killing CELESTIA!” She built up to using her Royal Canterlot voice to really drive home the point.” At that point I was pissed off, it was bad enough that the entire planet was after me but to think the mare I love really believes I killed her sister it just was a breaking point. I walk right up to her and in a moment of great anger I struck Luna with an open palm slap that felt very real, that slap made her fall to the floor and I stood over her then I crouched down to her ear to say, “I DID NOT KILL HER!!!” I was angry and I was sad because here the one mare who went above and beyond to comfort me, who confessed her feelings for me and now it came to this. She looks up at me with hurt, anger and confusion in her eyes, then stands up and donkey kicks me across the Throne Room. It knocks the wind out of me but after a few minutes I get up and say, “All right, let's settle this here and now, trial by combat.” Luna smirks at me and then transforms into Nightmare Moon, I just look at her and say, “Well, things are about to get fun around here aren’t they?”

Luna, in her Nightmare Moon form, flaps her wings and ascends to the ceiling then dives at me while shooting beams of magic out of her horn. I dodge them as best as I could but being that we both were in a dream realm and Luna having the advantage, I took a few hits that felt like I was getting struck by lightning and hit by a train going a hundred miles an hour with the aftershock of the lightning coursing through me. It was incredibly painful but I had to remind myself that this is what Luna wants so I had to take it the best I could. I landed some punches on Luna once she came down and tried to charge at me, then once she got some space between us she charged again and tries to impale me with her horn. When I dodged that she charged again and grazed me leaving a cut on my left arm, I yelled in pain and cursed wishing that there was a way to end this without any more violence. A thought came to me and I just had to go with it, so when Luna transformed back into her true self and charged at me, I stand with my arms wide open and I say, “Go ahead if it will make you feel better, but Celestia won’t come back if you kill me. You’ll be alone forever afterwards.” Luna hears me and comes to a grinding halt, skidding across the marble floor of the Throne Room. She stops right in front of me with tears in her eyes and I come up to her and envelop her in a hug. I whisper in her right ear, “No matter what would’ve happened, I still love you and you know that I would never have done anything to hurt you or your sister. You both are family to me, and I am sorry for punching you. Look inside and accept the truth, you know that I didn’t kill Celestia. I have nothing but love for her, I forgave her five years ago after Gilded Lily died.” Luna just breaks down and I hold her, her head on my left shoulder and I feel the warm tears streaming down from her eyes on to my shoulder. The Throne Room dissolves around us and we are now back in Luna’s bedchambers, and I gently pick her up and take her to her bed. We lay there and I let Luna continue to let out her emotions, then when she is done I kiss her on the lips, gently and I felt the electricity between us once more. Luna and I look at each other in the eyes, I got lost in her blue eyes, even though they were red from all of the crying she did. I smile at her and say, “Even though it has been close to a month, you are as beautiful as ever even if you were just trying to kill me.” She is smiling and tears still flow down her face but she lets out a little laugh and says, “Sorry it has been rough on account that I buried my sister and then trying to track you down. You missed quite the funeral, and Twilight Sparkle is pretty pissed that you got away. Though deep down I knew you couldn’t have killed her but it was all so sudden and you seemed to be the only non-pony who would have a reason to want her dead even after five years. The more I think about it now, I never should have blamed you for her death in the first place.” She looks down away from me, the melancholy expression says it all. I gently guide her back to look me in the eyes and say, “Hey, I forgive you but I know that coming back to Canterlot right now is a death sentence even if you back me up, but know that I am doing what I can on my end to get answers.” Luna looks at me, her soulful gaze just melts me to the core, her blue eyes I swear I can get lost in for days like a bottomless pool that goes on and on. She takes a deep breath and says, “It’s been too long since we last held each other, I miss the scent of you sleeping next to me especially after a good hour or two of sex. I miss the way you hold me at night, the way you and I can just talk for hours on end. I miss waking up next to you and feeling you lying next to me, I miss the way you would be waiting for me.” Luna looks down and says, “I want you back with me in my bedchambers and by my side. This is just so difficult and all because I just let myself think for one moment that you actually did something so horrible. Now that I think about it, there were some pieces that don’t make much sense.”

Luna is admitting that the evidence doesn’t add up and I am beginning to wonder who would want me to be out of Canterlot for good, especially if it meant painting me as a murderer of a cherished princess. I ask Luna to give me specifics and she says, “Well for one thing there are no secret passages that lead to Celestia’s bedchambers, there truly is only one way in and out so that means that the guards would see everything unless you had climbed up the backside of her tower where there is her balcony that overlooks the city and she raised the sun every morning from that balcony. Now the tower is relative to a ten story high rise building in Manehattan, and I doubt you could have flown or climbed up that high. Also I detected magic had been used and I know for a fact that you never could have mastered magic for whatever reason.” I look at Luna and I say, “Well then I guess I have a lead of sorts, I will see what I can find out.” I look Luna in the eyes and say, “I really hate the fact that we are apart right now, what I wouldn’t do right now to be face to face with you for real and be able to lose myself in your eyes, hooves and mouth right now.” Luna giggles and says, “Well I feel the same way but if you decide to come back to Canterlot I will be waiting for you.” We kiss and that same electricity fills me with a warmth that envelops me like a blanket and then everything goes bright white, the next thing I know I am awake back in that safe room and Lily Belle is still asleep in my arms. I gently move from next to her and I open the peephole that I made to see out if the business was opened.

The clock on the wall says that it is six in the morning, which means we need to vacate the premises in the next thirty minutes and get to another safehouse. I wake Lily Belle and tell her that we need to get going, she groggily gets up and we leave together ensuring that everything was the way it was before especially locking the office up. We move through the alleys and make our way to the bridge that separates Manehattan from the rest of Equestria. We find some cover until night falls and once it is safe to move around, we emerge from our spot and we head towards the bridge. I stop and I tell Lily Belle, “You don’t have to come with me, if you feel like staying here then by all means do. I do not want to ruin your life especially if you forgot something in your apartment.” She looks at the ground and kicks a rock then says, “Everything in that apartment isn’t mine anyway, everything I need is back home in Ponyville. I came to the city to look for a new beginning but it seems that my new beginning begins now. I never thanked you for taking me away from all of the abuse and shit I had to put up with. If it isn’t an issue, I will gladly accompany you to wherever.” I think about the best way to get towards Canterlot and the only route that seems reasonable is by train, but I am aware that by going in via train and exiting will require going through an inspection point and there would probably be more guards on patrol. It was a risk I had to take but how would I successfully get in and out without problems, I had escaped once but at great peril and I was by myself. It hit me and I look at Lily Belle to say, “We need a way for me to get on the train but I am drawing a blank.” Lily Belle and I brainstorm about what we could do and then a lightbulb goes off in her head, “What if we get you on as a piece of luggage or as a delivery that needs to get to Canterlot?” I pondered that and I asked, “What, dare I ask, would you be putting on the manifest?” She smiled a wicked grin at me and I got a bit scared, “How about I tell them that it is a shipment of flowers, and lingerie for Princess Luna from a secret admirer that needs to get to Canterlot within the next ten hours or else there would be massive problems.” It seemed like a long shot but as late as it is, hopefully the staff at the train station would be more than willing to ensure that the ‘cargo’ would get there promptly. Lily Belle and I searched all over in the alleys for wood that no one was using and managed to make a crate that was comfortable for me to both lay down in and sit up in. Canterlot was a three to four hour ride away depending on the route for the day, so it was crucial that we got to the station as soon as possible. Also just to play on the safe side we bought a lot of flowers and underwear in Luna’s size (Hey I have had many ideas and I figured what a way to make sure my apology was genuine.) We also made sure that there was a false level for me to hide under just in case the guards decide to inspect the contents, and I made sure that I had plenty of supplies to make the trip. After all was said and done, we were ready and I helped get the gigantic crate to the station. The crate was light even with all the cargo inside but once I got in and waited for Lily Belle, I am pretty sure the weight increased a bit.

I heard Lily Belle coming back and she was talking to someone, who I assumed was the station master, and they were discussing the issue. I hear the station master call for somepony to come over and get the crate onboard the train, we probably had the best luck as the current train waiting at the station was going to be heading for Canterlot and it was a non-stop straight shot to Canterlot. After twenty minutes or so the train was moving and I was nervous and anxious about how we would get from the station to the castle, but I soon fell asleep and I found myself in front of Luna. We look at each other and I say, “Hey beautiful, how are you feeling today?” She is stoic and says, “I think you might be in extreme danger, whatever you do you need to get out of wherever you are and come to Canterlot as soon as possible.” I am confused but I say, “Well that is the plan right now, I am on the train to Canterlot, it’s a non-stop train.” Luna then wraps me in her wings and says, “There is no train that is supposed to come to Canterlot today, I told the Station Master that the train is not supposed to be operating for the next three weeks.” The tone in Luna's voice suggested that I may have been set-up and right then I start to panic and I tell myself to wake up, before I know it I am awake and still in the crate with the train still running. I get out of the crate and I stealthily move up to the entrance to the cargo car. I see a familiar face, one that I first met when I awoke in Equestria, its Teddy the Rough Rider from Dodge Junction. I cuss to myself and I wish I had my weapons right now, but I look around and I see that Teddy is asleep. I try to make no noise as I check to see if the door is locked and luckily for me, it is unlocked so I gently unlock the door and slide it to where I can get out and then I slide it back to lock it. The train is going fast but I would be able to survive the jump, but I wonder how far away I am from Canterlot. I hear Teddy mumbling in his sleep that “the boss will be mighty pleased with us bringing in that non-pony.” Well that is an interesting statement to hear, and I am not one to run away from a fight but this was not a good place to be, so I figured that I would have to find another way to get to Canterlot. I hear movement and see that another pony is coming so I climb up the ladder to get to the roof of the train car, it’s another pony and he wakes Teddy up and says that the train is about to pull into the Ponyville station to refuel and resupply. I wait and listen for Teddy to get back to snoring but instead he walks back and forth on the platform, and right there I figured that I need to find out what the fuck is going on. I sneak down quietly and when his back is turned, I strike and I get him down to the ground. I accidentally knocked him out by allowing his head to hit the railing that was in between the last car and the caboose, but I would have rather him not put up a fight. So I figured that if we were going to be stopping in Ponyville that I might as well ensure that everything appears normal, I go and get the bits I brought with me and I grab the underwear that I bought for Luna and I put them in a burlap sack that had a strap so that it could be carried on the back. No way was I going to let my fantasies be torn asunder because some dickhead decided to fuck with me, besides it was a nice fuck you to whoever was behind this plot. I put Teddy in the false bottom of the crate and I looked out the window and saw that the other pony that Teddy had been talking to earlier was on his way back, so I hid and I heard him calling for Teddy. He then muttered very loudly that Ponyville is coming up and Teddy better be using the bathroom or something, then walked away. I waited until he was out of sight and that is when I decided to jump the train and as I laid on the ground in a field, I watched the train head for Ponyville. I smiled a bit and then started walking the tracks towards Ponyville, I was looking forward to finding a wagon or some other form of transportation that could get me to Canterlot.

So walking to Ponyville was quite fun as sarcastic as I can put it, considering that I was carrying two sacks of gold coins, and about twenty four pairs of underwear in a burlap sack that I guess was meant for mail. It took me awhile but once I got to Ponyville it seemed that the train had been gone for a while and it was nearly dusk, now I needed to find a place that served food and maybe a place to stay until I could find a wagon or something for tomorrow. I stayed off the main roads and avoided ponies all together, I had seen a few wanted posters with the bounty on my head at three million bits. Out of nowhere I run into this pink pony with a mane that could only be described as out of control, I fall to the ground on my ass and she is sitting up. I get up and dust myself off then I look her dead in the eyes and ask, “Are you all right?” She nods as happy as she can and says, “Wow, I am so sorry I was just thinking about cake and then I started thinking about pie and..” she goes on and on about why she was so distracted. Halfway between the thought on chocolate cake and French Silk Pie I stop her and say, “Look, it's all good as far as the whole bumping into each other but I am looking for a place to get a bite to eat and to sleep for a night, do you happen to know where I can go?” She smiles and says, “Sure just follow me, I know just the place." I have to be honest that this pink hyperactive pony scares me but I would rather be able to walk around Ponyville than still in the bottom of that crate, especially since now I had some questions about Lily Belle and her intentions. Something was fishy in the country of Equestria, and I was not going to rest until I found out what the hell was going on!


	11. Ponyville Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble keeps finding Steel Stallion whether he likes it or not, and a new player enters into the ring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going everyone! Thanks for everyone who has read this, please leave comments, kudos or whatever is appropriate as long as it is tasteful and whatnot. So the action is starting to rev up and I plan on having more in the coming chapters! Enjoy and have a great day/evening!

After coming face to face with a hyperactive pink pony and having escaped a trap, I was starting to get mad about how much bullshit I was putting up with. Now here I am, walking the back streets and alleys of Ponyville and having to listen to that very same hyperactive pink pony ramble on about desserts and her opinion, all while trying to maintain a low profile. After a while she was quiet and she had stopped to face me, I look at her confused and ask, “Why have we stopped?” She snorts and says, “We’re here silly! Welcome to the Sugarcube Corner, home of Ponyville’s finest confections, cakes and candy!” I look at her and say, “So you brought me to a bakery? I thought we were going somewhere, I don’t know, more like a hotel?” She giggles and says, “No silly! You can stay with me and the Cakes until you get to where you are going. By the way, what's your name?” I am hesitant to tell her but as far as I could tell she didn’t seem concerned about who I was or even knew that I was wanted, so with a sigh I say, “My name is Steel Stallion but you can just call me Steel if you want.” She laughs and says, “Well a non-pony with a pony name, that’s interesting! My name is Pinkie Pie and I am THE one and only premiere party planner in Equestria that can also whip up a mean dessert! Welcome to Ponyville and please make yourself at home.” She opens up the door to the Sugarcube Corner and I walk into the lobby, then she has me walk up the stairs and we go through a set of double doors to an extremely large room that is overloaded on the color pink. There are also balloon and all these party items, and when I walk into the room I find myself face to face with a cannon and the fuse is lit! I duck and cover my ears and suddenly I hear a loud BOOM! The room is covered in confetti and streamers, I look at Pinkie Pie and she is laughing and clapping! I get right in her face and ask, “What in the name of Equestria was that?!” She is laughing and says, “It’s one of my party cannons that I hid this morning and I forgot it was there!” She smiles at me and I look at her with a mix of confusion and contempt, but I just sigh and ask, “Okay well where can I set my stuff down, what is there to eat and where am I sleeping tonight?” Pinkie Pie giggles and says, “You can set your giant sack down over there in the corner, I will bring up some food and we can share my bed, don’t worry I have a big bed and there is plenty of room.” I was nervous but after getting comfortable and eating, it was time to get ready for bed. I was shown the bathroom and after I got done, I was tired and it was time for me to get some sleep so tomorrow I can tackle getting to Canterlot tomorrow. Pinkie Pie is already asleep and there is some green creature hanging over her head, so I just thought to myself that I would get a pillow and several blankets and make myself a makeshift bed on the floor. I fall asleep and this time Luna doesn’t make an appearance, but my nightmare makes a reappearance.  


My nightmare is different this time, instead of seeing Gilded Lily in the flames of the private car wreckage there is a large pony that is all black with eyes as white as snow. It lumbers out of the flames and lets out a incredible roar followed by a laugh that oozes and drips with evil, then it spots me and says, “You are too late as usual, the gears of revolution have started to spin. You can not stop once the wheels of change are in motion, so don’t even try to play the superhero because you will find yourself in the same fires as the mare YOU are responsible for killing!” Another laugh pierces the silence and the giant pony lifts a hoof and slams it to the ground, sending dirt and wood flying into the air. I crouch and try to avoid being hit but even then I feel no pain but I get hit over and over by debris, I then stand up and I dust myself off. The dark pony looks at me and says, “Defiant I see, but it will not matter you will soon see that you are no match for me and my army! YOU...WILL… NEVER…. SUCCEED!” I start walking and I am getting closer and closer to the menace in front of me and soon I find myself running, then I am letting loose a primal yell that seems to gain more power as I let loose my anger, sorrow and hatred. I then do a power jump to where I am hovering over the giant pony, whose eyes are focused on me, then it lets a smile erupt across its face and says, “Even here in this realm you still think you are going to be able to defeat me. You should stay on the ground, remember your place and stay out of my way!” I know in the back of my head that this son of a bitch is just a figment, or at least I hope it was, a phantom of the doubt and self loathing I kept locked away inside of me. I look at this pony and say, “Wherever there is wrong I will make things right, and in the case of Gilded Lily she still needs to be avenged, and I will carry that mission out no matter what the cost.” I take and let out a breath to calm myself, I then fly at the menace in front of me and I let loose a flurry of kicks and punches into the pony mainly concentrating at the eyes and then I decide that I need to make a trip into its head. I fly into an ear and head straight for the brain, once there the real pain dealing began. I step on it and stomp, I put my fists into the squishy matter and I dig through. I could hear the howls of pain and anger, but I didn’t care in the slightest and I keep up my momentum. Soon I feel a rumble as gravity soon takes a temporary leave, then I hear a crash. I see that I have literally pulverized the brain, so I fly out and when I get out, the sight I see is jaw dropping. The giant pony is laying on the ground and its body is shivering and shaking uncontrollably, foam comes out of its mouth and the one thing that leaves a cold chill rolling down my spine is that the fallen pony is smiling. There is also the sound of evil laughter, but before I can investigate the giant pony explodes into little spheres of light and in the crater left behind stands Gilded Lily with her wings outspread and her blue aura shimmering around her. I gasp and cry, but soon with a smile on my face I fly down to her. She smiles at me then gallops towards me, she gallops right into my waiting arms and I envelop her in a hug. Both of us let tears of joy roll down our faces and we kiss, the electricity sparks between our lips and for a moment time stands still. She feels warm just like the last time, and I say, “Why are you here? I thought it was a one time thing?” She smiles and says, “You are in danger, all of Equestria is and I wanted to tell you that Celestia is alive! She is being kept prisoner in Dodge Junction.” I am stunned and I ask, “How do you know all this? What is going on?” Gilded Lily looks at me, her eyes big and teary, and says, “I just couldn’t watch you suffer anymore, everyone thinking you killed Celestia. I… I just had to tell you because this whole thing started all because I took a fancy to you. It’s all my fault that you have been in agony for the last five years and these last seven months.” I am in shock over the new information, finally a way to clear my name! I hug Gilded Lily to the point that I feel as if I could bring her back with me to the real world.  


Suddenly I am jolted awake and I am face to face with Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia’s former student, and she is standing over me as I am laying down in bed. She looks pissed, her eyes betray her intentions as she is growling and says, “YOU! YOU MURDERER!” I sense that she has murder in her eyes and the venom in her voice gives away her intentions, so I try to reason with her but it appears that she is not going to be very receptive. So I push her off of me and I get out of the bed quickly, I slowly back away with my hands in front of me. “You have it all wrong, Celestia is not dead, she is alive. Someone or somepony is holding her hostage, Celestia isn’t dead. This is all a ruse to just distract you and everypony else from the real issue that is brewing in Equestria.” I tell Princess Twilight Sparkle this in order to calm her down but she is not listening and I couldn’t blame her, given that no one has proven otherwise that Celestia is alive. Twilight is so mad, with tears in her eyes she uses her horn to send magic towards me but I jump out of the way and a hole is busted through the wall of the Sugarcube Corner and surprises the patrons trying to enjoy their meals. From the sunlight pouring into the restaurant I gather that it is morning and everypony here is staring at me, and then Twilight Sparkle donkey kicks me into the restaurant and I land in the middle of the dining room. Ponies scream and run to avoid me, I stand up and try to get my bearings. Suddenly I hear Twilight yell and I see another beam of magic coming right for me, again I dodge and the Sugarcube Corner gets another hole through a wall that leads to the outside, which I jump through the hole and end up standing outside of the Sugarcube Corner taking in the scene. The resulting loud noises capture the attention of every pony out and about, they all stare at me and the scene behind me. I know I can’t hide so I just walk casually by ponies, saying good morning as I pass, then Twilight emerges from the Sugarcube Corner and says in her loudest voice, “Stop right there, murderer!” I keep walking because I am not going to engage a angry alicorn princess who is convinced that I killed her mentor, I just ball up my fists and keep walking. I hear galloping hooves and I sidestep to the right, Twilight Sparkle goes right past me and I tell her when she stops right in front of me, “Get away from me Princess, you do not want to make the mistake of taking me on. I have no issues with you, do not make a rash choice. This is your only warning.” I leave it at that, and I try to walk past her but Twilight sends a donkey kick to my stomach and knocks the wind out of me, I go to my knees and I try to catch my breath. She circles around me and says, “Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do and trying to threaten me?! I am the Princess of Friendship, but in your case I am the Princess of punishing you and then taking you to Tartarus myself!” 

She talks so much that I see my opening and I landed a solid left hook right to her face, sending her to the ground. I walk about a few feet when I get sent flying and I land in the middle of the town square, I struggle to get up and when I do I dust myself off and I turn around to end up looking eye to eye with a very pissed off pony wearing a cowboy hat. With a strong country accent the pony who sent me flying says, “I understand that you are a wanted murderer, so why don’t you come along nice and peaceful like so I don’t have to have my brother drag you by the scruff of your neck because of you choosing the hard way.” I look at this pony up and down, and with a sneer I say, “And to whom do I have the pleasure of dealing with right now?” The pony fixes its cowboy hat and says, “The name is Applejack and I am one of the few Earth ponies here in Ponyville that can outperform any stallion, plus being the only mare that can applebuck like nopony can sets me apart from the rest.” I see that on her flanks there are three apples in a group, then I notice her blonde mane and her green eyes. She almost reminds me of Gilded Lily except her coat is more orange than Lily’s but she does have that plump round bubble butt like Lily and Luna had that always got me hard quick. I shake my head and clear it, then I look at Applejack and say, “Listen Applejack, you seem like a pony that can be reasoned with, am I right?” She nods her head at me and asks, “What does that have to do with the current situation we are in?” I take a deep breath and then I let it out to say, “So you think that I am some murderer right? Well if that was true then how come I haven’t killed you or anyone else? Also who said I am a murderer? Do you accept everything at face value or do you have the ability to take things with a grain of salt?” She looks at me with super concentration then says, “That’s funny considering you have a huge sack of bits, flowers and underwear back in the room you were staying in. Also this here wanted poster answers your questions, and in asking me those questions let me ask you one, who do you think I am going to believe you or Princess Luna and Princess Twilight who you decked with a left hook?”I look around and see that ponies are surrounding me, some are angry and have fire in their eyes and others are scared but putting on a brave front. I think right then and now that I wish I knew magic, or at least I wish Luna were here.

Dodge Junction;Underground- Princess Celestia is wrapped up in chains that are imbued with magic, every tiny muscle spasm or movement produces a painful shock. Her eyes are bloodshot and her coat is matted from the countless tears she shed, as well as covered in her own blood from the cuts made by her captor. Celestia doesn’t know how long she has been down here for, but she wishes that she could contact anypony to come to her rescue. Just then the sound of metal scraping catches her attention and she knows what that sound means and she has come to dread it because it means that HE is coming to taunt and abuse her, to lay his hooves on her and to draw blood. It’s the same every time that pony as black as the moonless night comes down and wishes to humiliate her, to see her breakdown and lose hope. However from the shadows coming she sees two and then her eyes go wide when next to the pony she loathes and fears, there is another and it is none other than ‘Queen’ Chrysalis of the Changelings. She is smiling a wicked smile from ear to ear and she says, “Oh how the mighty have fallen! Princess Celestia now reduced to a peon, a source of entertainment for somepony that truly knows how to rule with power and might! You and your kingdom are about to come to a swift end! The most delicious part is that no one will ever save you and right now everypony in Canterlot and Equestria are more worried about bringing justice to a nobody! How I wish you could see it! Everypony wants blood, rather than be ‘nice’ and all that other nonsense you spewed for years!” Chrysalis just sneers and laughs at Celestia, then in a swift and fluid motion Chrysalis is in the face of Celestia and then smacks her across the face with a hoof as hard as she can muster. Celestia lets out a cry and Chrysalis just laughs and says, “You are a pathetic leader and you were going to fall sooner or later! You took my kingdom away from me, now I will hope that this fine example of a stallion takes everything you hold dear to you away and turns it to ash and rubble!” Chrysalis laughs and then turns around, with a fluid motion she donkey kicks Celestia right in the face. Celestia feels such pain that she passes out, and Chrysalis laughs as she walks away.


	12. Ponyville Showdown- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion is face to face with two members of the Mane 6, still on the run and still out to prove his innocence and to avenge Gilded Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all that have been reading this! I sincerely apologize that it has been a bit since I last submitted a chapter, but I have been busy with taking care of business. But please enjoy this chapter and a bit of a heads up- There is clop and it is glorious! But if that is not your scene then please skip it.

The Chronicles of the Iron Colt  
Chapter Twelve: Ponyville Showdown-Part Two

So here I stand surrounded by ponies, with the one named Applejack standing in front of me, all ready for the order to swarm me and capture me. I have nowhere to run to but dammit I am not going to accused and punished for something that I didn’t do, so I made my mind up that here and now I will stand my ground and if need be, some ponies will walk away with more than just a bruised ego or even some bruises. Applejack looks at me and says, “So if we are done here with this little game how about you come with me all nice and quiet so Princess Luna can decide whether or not you get to serve time in Tartarus?” I then just smile and say, “No, sorry there Applejack but I ain’t one to be accused of committing a crime then just lie down and take whatever punishment is going to be handed down to me. You want to take me to Princess Luna you say? Well then you are going to have a fight on your hands, and that goes for each and every one of you ponies here. I see the way you are looking at me, I see the determination and I also see the fear. So if any of you ponies got the balls to come and lay a hoof on me, here is your only warning, I will not go quietly and I will not hold back!” The tension in the air was so thick and electric, it seemed that the smallest sigh could break it. Most of the ponies began to back down, few were willing to try and capture me. Applejack and I were in a contest, locking our eyes to see who would break contact first but it was also the way we both could size each other up. She may have been an Earth pony with a famed reputation but she didn’t have the training I received over the last five years, but I knew that deep down I couldn’t underestimate her because if I did I could potentially lose before I even got started.  


After a few minutes Applejack broke eye contact and says, “Okay well I gave you a fair chance to come peaceful like and all but if you want to play it like this then here we go! Ponyville let’s avenge Princess Celestia! Grab this evil doer and let’s get him to Princess Luna!” I had gotten into a fighting power stance, my legs set at an angle that would allow me to maximize my upper body movement and allow me to move fluidly so to meet every attack and not get caught off guard. The first few ponies were galloping to see who would get to me first, and they all were in for a world of hurt. The first one I side stepped and grabbed by the tail, then using the momentum I turned my body and used all my strength to throw the unfortunate pony into a group of three. The second pony I let loose with an uppercut that landed right to the throat and then followed up with a right and left hook. The third and fourth ponies attacked together but I ended up using one against the other as a club and shield because just then a unicorn blasted a beam of magic towards me, I then threw the unfortunate pony who got blasted by the unicorn in its direction and those two were now laying in a pile with other ponies. The second and third wave faced the same defeat until I was face to face with Applejack herself, and we did the dance of warriors. Back and forth we traded blows and I had to dodge her rope, while she had to dodge my attacks. We fought for thirty minutes when she called a truce, but I say to her, “Sorry Applejack, in combat the only time a truce is valid is if one side is planning on surrendering. I am afraid that in your case, you are going to have to take your beating like everyone else.” I run towards her and she gallops towards me but then out of nowhere there is a beam of magic that comes between us and hits the ground. We both stop dead in our tracks to look for where the beam came from and flying down from the sky is Princess Twilight, she has a look of smoldering anger that resonates in her eyes. When she touches the ground she maintains composure and looks straight at me, she says, “Listen to me and heed my words, you will be captured and you will face justice for your terrible crime and especially what you have done here today! I will also be paying you back for this lovely eye injury you gave me..APPLEJACK NOW!” I didn’t see Applejack sneak behind me but she managed to have her lasso at the ready and I barely dodge it but not before I get sent flying into the side of a house by a beam of magic sent by Twilight.  


I feel like shit, that beam really did a number on me and right about now I feel as if I was going to puke but my head was spinning like crazy plus it didn’t help that I was struggling to breath. I shake my head and I begin to try and breath normally, after a few minutes I can breath and everything was back to normal. I stand up and dust myself off, I then look out the hole and see Twilight and Applejack approaching, Twilight was getting ready to send another beam of magic my way and Applejack was getting her lasso ready. I look around in the rubble to find something that could hopefully block the beam, the only thing I could find is half of a door. Twilight shoots the beam towards me and I block it with the door half by throwing it, which causes an explosion and a momentary distraction. I run out of the hole at full speed and head straight for Applejack as she is sending her lasso my way but I dodge it and I landed an open palm strike with my right hand straight to her left cheek and then I use her as a shield in case Twilight tries to send her beam of magic towards me. I then vault over Applejack feet first and I deliver a two footed kick straight to the face of Twilight Sparkle, then I land on my feet and I turn to face the two defeated mares.  


I look at both Twilight and Applejack, I say to them, “No hard feelings but I am not going to be easy to bring down, you underestimated me and now I bid you farewell.” I turn around and walk away and as I do Twilight struggles to get up and when she does her legs are feeling like jelly but she stands tall and proud, twin waterfalls cascade from her eyes and she screams at me, “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” I stop in my tracks, I smirk and turn to face her to say, “I am the non-pony called Steel Stallion, former personal guard to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I once was the lover to a beautiful mare named Gilded Lily who was murdered in cold blood, and with her death I was transformed to the man that stands before you now. Who do you think you are?” Twilight grits her teeth and angrily shouts, “I am the Princess of Friendship, I am a former protege of Princess Celestia. I am one of the members of the group known as the Mane Six that defeated King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and even helped in defeating the Storm King. I am a messenger of hope to those who have none, I am a role model for those who need one. I am a friend to those who want one and more. That is who I am, not some murdering thug who killed a wonderful teacher, friend and leader.” Twilight then lets out sobs and falls to the ground, she curls up into a fetal position. Applejack wakes up and sees Twilight in her current state, then she pushes herself to go over to Twilight by using her two front hooves to drag herself to Twilight. Once she is near Twilight she then puts her front hooves around Twilight and envelops her in a hug. Applejack starts making calming noises then looks at me and with tears in her eyes and her voice trembling she says, “ Mister you have no idea the amount of trouble you are in, but nothing compares to what you will get once Princess Luna is here!” Just then a chariot pulled by ten ponies in black armor come barrelling through the sky, and I recognize the figure riding the chariot by the flowing black and blue mane. Princess Luna looks down at me and flies the chariot straight down and in a fluid aerial feat, she lands the chariot and disembarks. In the light of day she is so mesmerizing the way her mane shimmers and her eyes just sparkle even more than usual, I feel a cascading waterfall of emotions but Luna doesn’t betray her emotions. She maintains her composure then with a flick of her right hoof, she summons her guards to surround me and they comply. To further protect the ponies that have surrounded me her guards unfurl their wings and make a shield wall followed by pointing their spears at me, the points gleaming in the sunlight. Luna looks at me and clears her throat, then in her Royal Canterlot voice says, “Steel Stallion you have been on the run from justice for far too long, you are now formally under arrest for the murder of Princess Celestia. Guards seize him and restrain him, he will be taken back to Canterlot for an immediate trial.” I knew I could fight my way out of this but my heart told me that it was over, it was time to see if I could convince Luna of what I knew. I put up no resistance and I surrendered quietly, this seemed to elicit a roar of approval from the crowd of ponies followed by jeers and insults hurled my way which were followed closely by rotten tomatoes, other spoiled fruit and spoiled vegetables. I followed Luna to the chariot and I hang my head down in order to avoid being hit with any of the items being flung at me. However, by the time I got to the chariot I had already been hit by seven tomatoes and a corncob, it was enough for me to break the cuffs that bound me but I thought better of it. Once the guards got back into their positions I was whisked away to face a punishment for a crime I did not commit, I just stared at Luna because I figured if I was going to be locked away for the rest of my life in a stone prison I would rather have her in my memory as something to hold onto. Before I knew it the chariot was banking and coming in for a landing in the courtyard behind Luna’s tower, I figured that when I am unloaded I would be sent to one of the lowest levels and be chained up in a dungeon until they were ready to try and convict me. Luna looks at me and says, “Follow me Steel Stallion, we have some business to discuss.” She dismisses her guards and I follow her, I know that, like Celestia, Twilight and even Cadance and Flurryheart, a Alicorn is not easy to take down nor are they likely to hold back. I follow Luna up the tower and I am confused as to why she is leading me to her bedchambers, however I would learn why very soon. 

At her bedchambers entrance she says, “Uncuff him immediately and I do not wish to be disturbed at all by anypony, this is going to take a bit and I must not be distracted or there will be severe punishment for everypony who fails to follow or comply with my orders!” They nod in silent acknowledgement and carry out their orders, so now I am ushered into the bedchambers and I no longer have cuffs binding my wrists. I see that Luna sashays towards her bed and motions for me to come towards her, I comply and I search for anything that seems out of place or for a hidden guard or assassin that may get the drop on me. After fifteen minutes of searching the room there is nothing, and in all that time Luna just sits on her bed with a smile and giggles to which I turn to her and ask, “What is going on and how can you think this is funny?! I was nearly killed by Twilight, I have been accused of a crime in which I didn’t commit and you put an extremely high bounty on my head! So I am sorry but I fail to see what the fuck is so goddamn funny!” Luna looks at me with a stone cold expression and says, “There is no need to get all crazy, and you do not need to speak to me that way. If anything you should be thanking me for saving you from those ponies back in Ponyville!” She then relaxes a bit and then in a sultry tone says, “Now come over here so we can make up and cover for some lost time. My body has been aching for your touch and I swear by Equestria that my marehood is in need of a good buck and rut that only you can give me.” If I could see my facial expression it would be one of bewilderment and confusion, did Luna just suggest that I come to her and we go at it like jackrabbits in heat? She then turns to show me her marehood and out from between her marehoods’ lips was a thin clear line of fluid and her marehood was open a bit to where I could see the pink flesh inside. Her clit was engorged and her asshole was gaping a little, this all stirred my cock to get super rock hard super hard and I was rearing for a good fuck to let off some steam.  


However, it seems that I would not get to screw the brains out of the one mare that loved me no matter what, but what does happen, I figure that it was brought on by the sudden blood rush to my dick. I got undressed first and after I was in my birthday suit I walk towards Luna who is still tempting and teasing me, but then I start to feel light headed. Suddenly I go from being light headed to dizzy and the room is spinning to which I fall to my knees and I try to breath, but my lungs are having a hard time functioning. I fall backwards and then the world goes pitch black, but before I go out like a light the last thing I hear is Luna screaming for somepony to come help me. I love that mare very much and I was pretty sure that a smile crossed my face at that point, but I would never know because I was unconscious and what will happen to me is unknown to the world outside of my mind. 

It’s strange but I find myself waking up in a pool of water that isn’t deep but I can feel that I am half submerged laying down in the water. I look around and I see pitch black with some white lights floating around like stars, I then get up and I feel dry even though I just got up and I am still standing in water but when I look down I am fully clothed and then I hear a sound. At first it is hard to hear but then it gets louder and louder, it sounds like a train going full bore and all of a sudden I see a very bright light coming towards me and I just instinctively close my eyes and put my arms up in a defensive position. The sound fades as quickly as it is replaced with the sound of blowing wind and birds chirping, then the sound of grass rustling and I swear I am hearing voices. I open my eyes and I look around, I am surprised to find myself in a field where I am surrounded by ponies all with different color auras surrounding them and they are talking, laughing and it seems like they are having a good time. Suddenly I hear her voice, its Gilded Lily and when I turn around she is standing there and tears flow freely from her eyes. She is gorgeous in a white dress that accentuates all her curves in all the right places, and her long mane hair is braided in a long ponytail. She walks up to me and nuzzles me and says, “It’s really you and you are really here! I have missed you so badly!” I chuckle and say, “Well we saw each other a few days ago.” I look around and I try to take it all in and then I ask, “So where exactly am I?” Lily giggles and says, “Well you are here in Paradise, you know where everypony goes when they die.” I am stunned for a moment, maybe I didn’t hear that right so I ask, “Did you say this is where ponies come to when they die?” Lily looks at me and says, “Yes” with a look of amused curiosity, while I just let my jaw drop and I am in shock with the information I am trying to process. The next thing I knew all the ponies that were there just stared at me and were smiling. It was a bit unsettling to be honest, but I need to be calm right now and just figure out what my next move was going to be. I close my eyes then I take in a deep breath and I can feel my lungs expand, I can feel the wind and I can hear the grass rustling and swaying. In that moment I feel time standing still and then I exhale slowly, just letting go of all emotions in order to find inner peace. I open my eyes and I then realize that it's just now me and Gilded Lily, the two of us standing in an open field with the sun shining, trees swaying and a hill that seems to just be calling to us. We walk together side by side and I put my left hand on her neck and stroke her mane, no words are spoken that haven’t already been spoken. Once we reach the top of the hill we both sit down and I just feel a serene peace wash over me, then I look over at Lily and she is staring at me and smiling. I smile back and say, “You know this is kind of nice, just you and me alone. This whole scene is really peaceful and relaxing.” Lily giggles and says, “Well you will enjoy every day then won’t you?” I am puzzled and sad about that statement to which I look at her and say, “Lily, I can’t be dead yet. Princess Celestia is still out there needing to be rescued and whoever murdered you is still on the loose. I shall avenge you and I must restore my good name and reputation. Plus Luna is still waiting for me.” Lily starts sobbing and says, “Even after all you have been through, after all the pain and suffering you still want to go back? Why can’t you stay? Am I not enough reason to just stay?” She is crying and tears spill forth like waterfalls, and all I can do is think of something to say. After a few minutes I put my arms around her and say, “You know I will always love you, and you even said that you wanted me to be happy.” Lily stops crying and her ears perk up, she looks at me hurt but smiling. She then nuzzles me and says, “You remember your promise, I just had to test you to see if you would remember what I said.” 

I am confused but somewhat relieved that I wasn’t hurting the first mare I ever loved, but I was wondering on what was going on. Lily stands and says, “My love, my handsome Stranger, you are not dead but merely between the world of the living and the world of the dead. I had to test you to see if you were truly worthy of what I am going to tell you.” I just sit there shocked and confused, all of this was a test and not to mention I was in limbo while trying to figure out if I could come back to life. Gilded Lily spreads her wings and says, “I will now tell you where you can find the answers to all your questions, and hopefully it helps you in finding Princess Celestia and making amends with those who have hurt you.” I stand up and I hug Lily like I did when we were first together, tears welled in my eyes and I feel them falling down my cheeks. I feel her front hooves wrap around me and we just allow ourselves to just let out everything we had pent up, and to be honest I feel better after the fact because it seems that a giant weight was now off and I could once again take on the world. After twenty minutes I wipe my eyes and I kiss Gilded Lily on her soft supple lips, electricity flows through me and ignites the passion I feel when I am with Luna. At that moment I break off the kiss and I tell Lily, “I have to get back to Luna, she must be worried about me!” Lily has a small and sad smile that is hard to miss and she says to me, “Wow you must really love her don’t you?Do you love her more than you loved me when I was still alive?” I look at Lily and say, “She makes me happy just like being with you did, and she understands me just like you did. Please don’t think I love you any less, quite the opposite but sadly you were taken away before we could go any further and she was there for me in those days. Those days of brooding and a nightmare stuck on repeat, those days I thought of taking a dive off the top of the castle and crashing headfirst into the pavement. Luna saved me and getting to know her more and more, the more the love between us blossomed and I knew that I was going to be able to fulfill my promise to you.” We both look into each others’ eyes and Lily breaks the silence to say, “I have to be honest, even though I am dead, the sting of knowing what was stolen from me really hurts knowing that we could never take our relationship further!” Lily is crying but she then lets a smile crack across her face and says, “But the pain is worth it knowing that you found somepony who loves you as much as I love you, just promise me that you will never forget me.” Lily sniffles and lowers her head to shed a few tears, I put my right hand under her chin and tilt her head to meet me at eye level. Looking her in the eyes I tell her, “No matter what you are always in my heart and the memories we made together will be kept in the deepest vaults of my mind. You will never be forgotten as long as I live, or may I be struck dead where I stand!” Lily chuckles and snorts a little then says, “Well I guess you were struck dead before you made the promise! What promise did you break before making this one?” I chuckle and say, “None to my knowledge, I think this was all brought on by Applejack, a mare who donkey kicked me or was it “Princess” Twilight Sparkle? I forget but anyway one of those mares really wanted me dead, all due to me being accused of “killing” Princess Celestia. Can you believe that load of hay?” 

Suddenly Lily gasps and says, “I almost forgot, there is a reason you are here! Okay so you know how I said that I had to test you to see if you are worthy? I need to tell you some things and there is something that I need to make sure you get once you are back in the land of the living. First I must tell you something that I didn’t tell you when I was alive, I was the daughter of two of Equestria’s finest agents to help protect Equestria and make sure that those who would bring harm and evil to Equestria would be punished or vanquished. However when Princess Celestia disbanded the agency known as S.M.I.L.E, she picked certain agents to stay active and blend in. My parents were given their assignments and that’s how they ended up in Dodge Junction as the mayor and wife, plus with a bit of help from Princess Celestia they were able to live comfortably. Now from what they told me, my parents never knew each other until they started working together and this final assignment brought them to actually being a bona fide couple. They got married in Canterlot with Celestia officiating and then returned to Dodge Junction, then Mom gave birth to me. By the time I went to Manehattan for finishing school I was living two lives, the one during the day where I went to class and pretend to be a normal student. The other life I led was at night after a few hours of sleep I was slinking through the alleys and backstreets of Manehattan trying to find proof that there was a danger to Equestria lurking in Manehattan. I remember my first mission was when I was a junior, I was sent a letter and told to check out a club near Saddle Row called the Fancy Carriage. There was a rumor going around that a group of ponies had expressed interest in resurrecting the Pony of Shadows in order to gain favor and gain power. If this were to happen, Equestria would be at the mercy of an evil that has long been dormant for a millenia. Once I was able to get a location on where the ceremony was to take place, I was too late to stop it. The group of ponies who summoned it were turned into ash and the Pony of Shadows escaped into the night, but it didn’t stay in Manehattan. Since I had failed in stopping the ceremony, my parents wanted me back in Dodge Junction as soon as possible. So they had the school graduate me early because they felt that I had learned enough to be a proper lady, and they did because my parents had to grease the wheels a little in the form of a large donation to the finishing school so that a new wing could be built. The day you came to Equestria we had noticed the dark clouds that were swirling since we were all on our way back to Dodge Junction. My father had in his possession a relic that, if it ever ended up in the wrong hands, would cause massive problems and even cause the apocalypse. It’s called the Amulet of Animus and it has properties and power that are still unclear, but we found out that it operates on the emotions of the wearer. For example,an Earth pony can have the powers of a Alicorn, somewhat, based on the emotions. We found that positive emotions led to things like plant growth and even summoning animals, but when negative emotions rose and were tapped it was way worse. We believed the if enough anger, hatred and sorrow accumulated into the amulet, that may trigger it to overload the wearer with enough power to wipe out half the galaxy or more! I know it is a lot to take in but remember the letter that my father told you about? I knew what it said because I read it before he did, and there was a threat written in the letter asking about the amulet and giving it to the actual owner or promises of death were going to be fulfilled. The writer wanted that amulet so my father packed it in my luggage, and I know that you still have the luggage in storage in Canterlot. I know you are pure of heart, mind and soul so you should be able to wield it without issue, my handsome Stranger.” I look at Lily and contemplate everything she has said to me, then I ask, “What if I tap into my negative emotions and something bad happens like you said? I don’t want to be the reason that the apocalypse kicks off and I am responsible for the deaths of millions!” Lily puts her left hoof to my lips and says, “I believe that you will do the right thing no matter what, that is what I know.” I sigh and I think some more about the situation then I say, “Okay, so I just have to go through all your luggage to find the amulet and then what? Do I just put it on or do I need to sacrifice something?” Lily looks down and says, “Well you have to just put it on and let it fuse to you and hopefully you do not get vaporized, it’s a pretty painful process if the amulet rejects you.” The first thought in my mind was, “Great I am possibly going to die because of an amulet that may or may not reject me.” Lily then sighed and said, “It’s time to go back and find that amulet, good luck my handsome Stranger. Just remember to keep calm and let your positive emotions guide you!” Lily kisses me and I feel myself flying away like I was shot out of a cannon, and then everything went black once again.

I open my eyes and sit up very quickly and start gasping for air, it was as if I had not been breathing for a long time. My lungs are on fire and my body feels weakened, my head is spinning and my vision is blurry. I try and start to calm myself and steady my breathing, breathing in big and letting it out slowly. I then slowly shake my head and let my vision get back to normal, and when I open my eyes back up I see familiar surroundings and that it is daytime. I look over to my left and there are curtains fluttering in the breeze, the smell of baked goods fill the air. Suddenly there is a creaking sound and a door opens, a pony walks in dressed in a nurses’ uniform pushing a cart. She looks up and gets a bit startled but says, “Oh you are finally awake! I will go let Princess Luna know.” The nurse leaves as quickly as she arrived, and I was left alone to just try and figure out if I just had an elaborate dream or did I really die. As I sit here trying to contemplate what happened Princess Luna comes in and is a mix of frantic and exhilarated, I see that tears are rolling down her face. She gallops straight to me and wraps her hooves and wings around me and embraces me in a hug, her head resting on my left shoulder. I look her in her eyes and I can tell that she had been crying really hard as her eyes are bloodshot, and the fur around her eyes is almost matted from all the tears that she had shed. Even having me in her embrace, Luna is sobbing and her body is shaking with every sob, it is hard to hear her so sad. I gather myself and I gently cup her face so that she is face to face with me and I say, “Luna look me in the eyes please.” She complies and she looks at me and the sight of her blue eyes looking at me really sends a jolt through me and I say, “It’s okay I am here and I am alive. Luna I have to say that you are very beautiful.” She chuckles and says, “Quite the charmer for someone who was dead for about three days but we got you here quickly and the doctor got to you before you really were gone.” Her expression went from happy to sad again and says, “I felt so helpless and I tried to see if I could talk to you in your dreams but there was a dark barrier that blocked me. I was so scared that I would never be able to see you again!” I bring her close to me and I hold her tightly, I stroke her mane letting the sparkling blue and black hairs fall in between my fingers and then in a moment of spontaneity I kiss Luna passionately and deeply, and I enjoy the electricity that courses through me. I had closed my eyes for the kiss and when I open them, I see that Luna still has her eyes closed and there is a small smile that I can see. I break it off and Luna is still savouring the kiss, it makes me smile to see her like this and it also was melancholic knowing that I scared her. When Luna is done savouring the kiss, she opens her eyes and says, “Now I definitely would have missed that if you had really died, I am really glad that you are still alive Steel I don’t know what I would have done if you had died. All I know is that I would be alone again and that scares me but not as much as losing you.” In that moment I kiss her again, Luna and I just couldn’t keep ourselves separated and then we stop and look each other in the eyes. I say to Luna, “Want to do this here or back in your personal chambers?” She looks at me with a puzzled and questioning look then says, “What do you think? To my personal bedchambers at once! We need to pick up where we left off!” So we head to Luna’s bedchambers and once inside, Luna sticks her head out and says, “You will go to the ends of the hallway and make sure that we are not to be disturbed at ALL! If I am disturbed even once, there will be a punishment for everypony!” 

So true to her word, Luna and I picked up right where we left off with me naked and her on her bed with her marehood facing me exposed and aroused. I give her left flank a good spank and she gasps in delight, then I start rubbing her clit to get her all worked up. She starts moaning and gasps with pleasure but I get her to lay on her side and I am able to work multiple angles, I begin kissing her and I keep rubbing her clit with my thumb as I also start fingering her marehood. I am keeping up a good rhythm and she is gasping in delight, and in between pants she keeps telling me that she wants more. I oblige her and I flip her on her back and I start eating her out, her scent and taste are indescribably wonderful as with every lick and suckle causes her body to spasm and convulse in pleasure.After ten minutes I have awaken a beast in both of us, my hunger for Luna is matched by Luna’s hunger for me to which she pins my head between her legs and says, “Either fuck me now or I will fuck you until I can’t anymore!” I smile a wicked grin and say, “Well if you want something from me, you will have to beg for it!” She smiles back at me and with a wink she starts begging me seductively, “Oh Steel I have been aching for your touch, can you please fuck me like there is no tomorrow?” She then positions herself to show her marehood as it is swollen and open and it is driving me wild. She huskily says, “Oh Steel my marehood is quivering for your dick, I can’t wait for it any longer!” She turns to face me and then grabs my dick with her hooves and starts stroking it, gasping when she feels how hard I am and she starts breathing shakily fantasizing about what I will do to her and how it will feel when I penetrate her so deeply. I smile to myself and just cup her chin and I kiss her passionately with both of us closing our eyes, the electricity feels as if it is arcing between our lips. After a few minutes we break the kiss and the only evidence left is a thin line of saliva and the fact that we were both breathless, then we both just chuckle and then I jump onto Luna getting her on her back. I have one hand behind her head and my other hand grabbing my cock, getting it lined up with her gaping marehood. Then in a smooth motion I stick it in all the way to my hilt and she gasps, the pressure is much but so pleasurable for her as much as it is me especially with how her marehood feels. I pump her marehood with a rhythm, my cock going in and out eliciting gasps of pleasure and causing Luna to squeal in delight and with pleasure. She then tells me in a breathless voice, “I am about to cum my noble Stallion, please let us cum together!” It is an indescribable feeling as we both came together, her marehood squeezing my cock dry and the orgasm that follows as well as the rush and tremors. We collapse together but for some reason neither of us is satisfied yet so I put her plump rump up and I stick my cock right in her naturally lubed up asshole and go for the next go round, this time we went at this for a straight thirty minutes with Luna in the throes of ecstasy. I enjoy being able to watch her facial expressions and hearing her moan, groan and squeal in the delightful ecstasy that I am giving her, the feeling of her ass pounding against my stomach is wonderful as well as the feeling of her ass just gripping my cock and squeezing it. The overall experience of us melding together is just a symphony of love and lust clashing together to make an awesomely unforgettable moment of intimacy. When we cum together, the waves of ecstasy have all crashed and the calm before another storm hits, the moments following is peaceful.  
We finally fall asleep holding each other around midnight with my cock still in Luna’s ass, my seed dripping out of her. I wake up when the sun comes up and some rays catch me in the eyes, my eyes flutter and I look around trying to remember where I was. I see Luna and I remember the hours before, a smile spreads across my face. There is a peaceful and calm glow coming from Luna, she looks radiant in any lighting but in this early morning light she is just breathtaking. She starts stirring and when she opens her eyes, a smile creeps on her face and she says, “Watching me as I sleep, I am guessing you are trying to protect me from things that go bump in the night?” I chuckle and say, “Something like that, but the problem I keep running into is that I keep getting distracted by how beautiful you are. I believe the words I am looking for is that you are absolutely radiant.” Luna blushes and her ears droop behind her head, she looks downward and says, “Still such a smooth talker, aren’t you?” She then gives me a nose snuggle and I cup her cheeks to bring her in for a passionate kiss, sparks fly between our lips and both of us have our eyes close in order to savour the kiss. When we break the kiss, electricity can be seen dancing between our lips. Luna’s blue eyes draw me in for another kiss and she breaks it off after a few minutes, her left hoof skimming along my right leg and it rests right on my cock. She lets off a small chuckle, smiles then heads down and puts my cock in her mouth. It feels so good as she bobs her head up and down the full length of my dick, her tongue wrapping around it. She then stands up and puts her marehood right in my face, her scent driving me wild. Her scent is that of jasmine and lavender with a smidge of honey, it is so inviting that I begin going crazy and I start licking her marehood and sucking on her clit. We have another round of incredible and blissful sex, which after we are spent Princess Luna is trying to walk and has my seed coming out of her marehood and ass. Luna tries to walk straight but barely makes it to her bathroom, so I try to help her but even my legs are still a bit wobbly and I feel a bit lightheaded from all the blood rushing from my cock to the rest of my body and back then right back to ensuring I continue to live. We then spend the next hour in the pool like bath just holding each other and making out. The make out session gets a bit heavy but Luna asks me to stop because she is still trying to recover from our back to back sex session and also she still was a bit light headed, but I tease her with a kiss and a rub of her marehood. We end up getting clean and we end up back in the bed just laying there and enjoying the sounds of nature coming in from the balcony. We then fall asleep, Luna fell asleep first she snores lightly and she looks so magnificent even when asleep. I fall asleep but I am woken up from a loud bang on the door, so I get myself dressed and I go over to the door and I ask, “Who is it?” On the other side the voice was familiar because it answered, “It’s Princess Twilight Sparkle, I need to speak with Princess Luna. It’s urgent!” I say, “Okay let me go inform her of your predicament.” I lightly shake Luna and say, “Luna you have to wake up, Princess Twilight is here and she needs to speak to you. She says it is quite urgent.” Luna stirs and then lets out a yawn, she then looks at me with a displeased look and says, “I was having a good dream, why did you wake me up?” I am flabbergasted but I maintain my cool and say, “Sorry babe, but Twilight is here and she needs to speak to you and she is sounding frantic.” Luna lets out another yawn and says, “ Okay I will go speak with her, will you be here when I come back or are you planning to leave?” She sounds so sad at the end and is giving me puppy eyes, so I smile and say, “No, I will be here when you come back, I don’t have any plans to leave anytime soon.” She smiles back at me and then makes herself royally presentable, then heads out of the double doors to meet with Twilight Sparkle.  
I have an uneasy feeling that things are about to get worse for me, then when I look out from the balcony I see a dark cloud coming towards Canterlot. I am frozen because the cloud that I see looks like death itself has manifested itself and it is heading right towards me.


	13. Death and Danger Lurk Around the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion is spooked by a ominous sign, so he prepares for the worse! Will this lead to answers or make more problems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a work in progress for me, I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I had really bad writers block and I wanted to make the story really progress nicely. Also I am making this chapter the start of Act Two and later on the third act will have the conclusion and some really good action!

**The Chronicles of the Iron Colt**

**Act Two**

Chapter Thirteen: Death and Danger Lurk Around the Corner

After twenty minutes of talking to Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna comes back into her bedchambers and is exhausted from the interaction. She didn’t mind that Twilight was over excited for the “punishment” that was to befall poor little me but Luna figured that what Twilight didn’t know wouldn’t really hurt her. When she got to her bedchamber doors Luna took a minute to compose herself and then opened the door, but when no one was there Luna was now scared that I had left and was never going to come back. However I was not going to be gone for good, the whole cloud thing had me rattled because only very few had the ability to manipulate the physical world and the fact remained that a magic user of such high caliber took time to send me a message that was plain and clear. I had decided that I needed to arm myself in case somepony or some creature decided to come into Canterlot castle and cause mayhem, and the two items that would stop any of that from happening were locked up in the castle dungeons under lock and key as well as guarded. Normally the guards were usually mobile but in the case of weapons, Princess Celestia decided that a guard in front of the door 24 hours a day would be a better deterrent should I get any ideas, but when I found the door I was looking for I was surprised. The “guard” that was there I knew because I had a run-in with him before, his name is Zephyr Breeze and he is the little brother to one of Princess Twilight Sparkle’s friends whose name I think is Fluttershy. Well Zephyr is asleep at his post and I knew that if Shining Armor was here, Zephyr would be doing extra duties but Shining Armor was with his family in the Crystal Empire so I could easily pick the lock and get my two guns out without waking him.

Before I could even move a voice whispers into my ear, “Find the amulet” and when I look around to find the voice all I hear is snoring and the dripping of water. Suddenly a green ball of energy appears and it talks to me and says, “Follow the wisps to get to the amulet!” Then a line of these green balls just appear and I start to follow them. When I get to the last one I hear the clicking of a door and the wisp says to me, “Go in there and find the amulet.” The door opens on its own and the torches on the walls seem to light up by themselves, and to be honest this felt like something out of a horror film but nothing bad has happened yet so I just go along with the wisps ands enter the room. The door shuts, and locks behind me with a soft click, the torches in the room light up by themselves and in front of me is the carriage that carried all the luggage Gilded Lily and I had with us on that fateful day I do my best not to get emotional because now was not the time, especially with the threat of danger and death looming. I start taking out the luggage and I make piles everywhere once I had searched through everything, then it was on to the next piece of luggage. I manage to find a bag of bits that got left behind but that was all I had found, I was searching for hours it felt like. Suddenly I hear voices outside the door, and I think to myself, “Oh shit did I freak out Luna and now she is searching for me?” One of the voices I hear says, “Fan out and search every room, we must find Steel Stallion per the orders of Princess Luna!” “Great, just what I need another run-in with the Royal Guards!” I look around the room to find somewhere to hide but I then notice that the door has just vanished, but it was there just a few minutes ago. Now I was officially freaking out, what if I had stepped into a trap and now I was going to be in some real shit?! I started frantically looking for the amulet because in the back of my mind I just knew that it might be the key to me escaping or maybe I would die a horrible death, but I was going to find this amulet no matter what. I emptied out the carriage and when I opened the last piece of luggage and I was half way through searching for it when I felt an object that didn’t seem familiar. It was wrapped in one of Gilded Lily’s favorite dresses, the one that she wore the first time we met in Dodge Junction and her scent still lingered, that sweet scent of lilies and jasmine with a hint of lavender brought the good memories to me and the one image that I can see vividly is her smiling at me with her eyes half closed. I pick the amulet up and study it, it hardly seemed like an amulet more and it seemed more like a trinket. It has heft to it so I assume it is made of metal, the craftsponyship is crude but there is some etching to it that is very nice to look at. Suddenly a white light surrounds the amulet and the world starts to spin around me, I start to float like the gravity was just turned off. I was then thrusted into the white light, the amulet was opening a portal of some sort and the next thing I knew I was thrusted inside the amulet.

At first I didn’t see anything except white, then a black form rose and started coming towards me, the sound of rushing wind assaulting my ears with every harsh blast of air whips around me. I close my eyes and after a while the wind dies down, and there is a cacophony of sounds that just come alive. I open my eyes and look to find myself standing in a jungle but it was mixed with trees that you would find in a forest. I look around and there are animals just going by me without even giving me a glance, then at the same time they stop and turn to face me. This made me uncomfortable, it was like being in a horror film and the zombies have you surrounded before they converge on you to rend the flesh from your bones. I then hear the sound of humming and I turn to face the direction in which it is coming from, then the animals part and make a hole. Out of the jungle steps a pony with a long flowing grey mane, a dull coat that is kelly green and eyes as grey as the storm clouds. The mysterious pony walks towards me and once in front of me, shuffles a little and with a gravelly voice asks, “Now what in Equestria are you? I have never seen a creature quite like you before and I have been over all of Equestria!” I look at this pony and ask, “Are you Animus?” The pony looks at me with its eyes going wide and says, “Well now that is a name I haven’t been called in about two millenia, but you still haven’t answered my question. What are you?” I shake my head and I say, “Apologies, my name in Equestria is Steel Stallion. I came to Equestria many moons ago from a place called Earth but I am having trouble recollecting my memories of there. I can tell you that I was known as a human back on Earth.” The pony looks at me and smiles, then it is enveloped into a ball of white light. Suddenly before me stands a pony in a long flowing white toga, with a golden crown. The coat is now a brilliant red and the mane is golden but the eye color is what catches my eyes the most, for the eyes of this pony are a brilliant blue like the oceans of Equestria. Where once stood an old pony now stands a gorgeous unicorn, that then turns around and lifts a golden tail up to reveal a marehood that is slightly agape and moist. My jaw drops and I ask, “Who are you?” A laugh escapes and the mystery pony says, “I am Queen Seraph, former ruler of the Celty tribe who lived in harmony with the land long ago. Now, please tell me how you came to find my prized piece of jewelry.” I had just stood there as she introduced herself, amazed that such a beautiful mare could have existed so long ago, but I straighten myself up and regain my composure then I say, “Well there was a mare I loved very much who died and has been contacting me from the other side and well she told me to find your talisman.” Queen Seraph lets out a hearty laugh and says, “Oh another creature calling it a talisman, well you and all those others wouldn’t be wrong. I practiced magick when I had spare time that wasn’t devoted to my duties as queen, so when I received this necklace I decided to imbue it to feed off of emotions, specifically negative emotions. I had thought of it as a way to help my tribe get through the harsh winters brought on by the malevolent spirits known as Windingos since they tend to come around when negative emotions are very high. My tribe was special to me but it sometimes had conflict so bad that the Windingos would show up and we lost a member or more to the bitter and deadly cold that they brought with them. So in order to combat that I made my decision and from there we never had much issue with the Windigos, especially after I had told my tribe that positive emotions are better than negative ones. I thought about making more but this was once an ordinary necklace given to me by a stallion I truly loved but when dragons came and destroyed our homes, he was one out of many who fought back and was killed in the ensuing fight. I and several others escaped into a forest and decided to live in seclusion but then a sickness came upon us and I decided that I should go into exile once my tribe had all died.” Tears in her eyes betray her pain, the painful memories of all those who died overwhelming her. I walk towards her and put a hand onto her mane and I lean close to whisper into her ear, “I bet you did everything you could to save them, you seem like the type who wouldn’t give up so easily. So if you blame yourself for the rest of your tribe dying, don’t because there are just things that are out of our control.” She looks at me with those blue eyes, they are tinted with red from her crying, and she puts her head onto my shoulders and lets out her emotions. I let her take her time and I stroke her mane and I keep reassuring her of what I said, her emotions just spilling out.

After a while she calms down and regains her composure, she looks at me and chuckles then says, “It’s funny after all these years of exile, you are the first and only creature to come here and what do I do? I get all emotional on you, it's not a common thing I assure you but there was something in your aura at that point that was comforting. Thank you for letting things just take the proper course.” I smile at her and say, “Hey we all have to just let it out, bottling it up doesn’t really help.” I then look at the ground and say, “From my experience if you bottle it up, the memories haunt you and torment you until you can’t handle it no more. The best thing to do is to just find someone who you are comfortable with and just release it.” Queen Seraph looks at me and says, “So why have you come looking for my necklace?” I look at her and I say, “It’s a long story but to get right to the point, I need it to avenge the mare I loved and save Equestria from what seems to be a great evil. Today there was a cloud that took the shape of a skull, from the magic tomes I studied that is an evil and foreboding sign that spells disaster and only the most skilled magic users can pull something like that off. Somepony was sending me a message, but I intend to stop them no matter what!” Queen Seraph looks at me, a sad smile crosses her face and she says, “I am sorry but this necklace will not be able to help you, as the magick within it is from a time long ago when ponykind was close to nature and peace seemed everlasting until the dragons came and ruined everything. But I do know of a true talisman designed and made for what you need. It’s the Nirik Talisman, a Kirin warmonger by the name of Fiery Blaze had it created using forbidden magick. I remember hearing about this Kirin artifact from other creatures when my tribe roamed what would become Equestria and that it was made so that the Kirin may try and expand the Kirin Empire using their “Nirik” form. Seek the Kirin and see if they may know what happened to it. However if you ever need to talk please come back whenever, it's been nice to finally have company.” I look at Queen Seraph, her face wearing a sad smile, and I ask, “Why don’t you come out with me? You said you have been here for such a long time, why not see what the modern world has to offer?” She shakes her head and says, “I do not believe I would be able to handle the changes as I am sure the Equestria I knew is long gone.” I grab her by the front right hoof and say, “You should give it a try, who knows you may be surprised. Plus I will be right there with you to help you out!” She thought about it for a few minutes and says, “Okay, I will do it, so when you are ready we will get out of this place.” I nod my head and say, “I’m ready.” Then gravity faltered and before I knew it both Queen Seraph and I were out of the talisman, it lays on the floor and the white light around it fades away.

Back in the room where the wisps let me, Queen Seraph and I stare at each other. The first thing that comes to my mind is, “Wait there is a question I have to ask, why were you known as Animus?” Queen Seraph looks at me, surprised I would be asking that question when we had just gotten back to Equestria. She then says, “Well that old mare form you saw was my persona for Animus, a wise mare who could get along with animals and even communicate with them.” I then look at the door that magically reappeared and I say, “Well whenever you are ready, I would be more than happy to take you to the Throne Room and introduce you to Princess Luna. I am sure she would love to get to know you.” Queen Seraph takes a deep breath and then exhales, then says, “Okay I am ready, let’s go.” Just as we are about to walk out of the room the door bursts open and on the other side is Princess Twilight Sparkle and she looks pretty happy, the kind of psychotic happy. She looks at me then eyes Queen Seraph then back at me, then says, “Oh this is rich, you disappear just then to reappear and in the arms of a mare that is not Princess Luna. I bet she would love to find this out, I think I will go fetch her and show her this sorry sight.” Just then I notice that the amulet that I gave back to Queen Seraph is glowing blue and suddenly I see that Twilight's eyes sparkle in an unusual way. I then remember a lesson from one of my classes I took a few years ago; “Changelings will give away themselves if you see an unusual sparkle coming from their eyes. This is usually seen when they are in another form other than their own.” I figure that I had two choices, let this Twilight imposter start trouble or I take matters into my own hands. I choose the second option and I grab a nearby suitcase and I swing it to hit the imposter right in the head. I land a successful hit and it sends the imposter flying into a wall to which I turn to Queen Seraph, who is scared and cowering in the carriage, and I say, “Get out of here and find the nearest Royal Guard. Tell them to take you to Princess Luna and then get her down her as soon as you can. I am going to find out who or what this imposter is up to!” Queen Seraph nods and runs out of the room, meanwhile I give my attention back to the issue at hand. The imposter gets up and is morphing in and out of its current disguise, but one thing is for sure I have pissed off a Changeling and it is a female. She hisses at me and says, “That is the last mistake you will ever make here in Equestria, you non-pony Princess rutter!” She lunges at me but I land another hit with the suitcase to her head, it connects but that pisses her off and she flies right at me. I try throwing clothes at her but she evades and tries to bite me with her fangs, but she misses me by inches. I run out of the room and head to where Zephyr Breeze was stationed, to my luck he is still there and I barrel through the door and force it open. I see that my two guns are collecting dust and right in the middle is my bowie knife that got taken from me when Princess Luna brought me back from Ponyville. I quickly get my weapons ready and as soon as she pokes her head through the door I have my shotgun pointed at her head and say, “You best stop before I splatter your goddamn brains all over the wall, don’t think I won’t do it either!” My Kansas accent came out and with it my country drawl as well, the Changeling looks at me then laughs, to which she says, “What in the name of Celestia did you say? Were you threatening me?That is too funny, to think that I would be afraid of you, a non-pony and your so-called ‘guns’ or whatever it is they are called. Do you have any idea who I am?” I shake my head no and ask, “Just who the fuck are you?” This made the Changeling look at me with surprise and disdain, to which she replies, “I AM QUEEN CHRYSALIS! THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE CHANGELINGS AND I WILL SOON RULE ALL OF EQUESTRIA!” This makes me go into automatic mode, because the next thing I know I have cycled a shotgun round into the chamber and I aim for a leg, then I fire the round. Queen Chrysalis’s front left leg disappears and she goes down to hit the ground hard. She screams in pain, but I take the buttstock of my shotgun and repeatedly hit her in the face with it. After a few swings she is crying, to which I step back and say, “You are lucky I need you alive, you have some explaining to do. Especially about the murder of Gilded Lily, and trying to kill me you fucking bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I would add that if you need to visualize my character a bit here are his stats (Sorry for taking so long to come up with these!)  
Age: 32  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Grey  
Height:6'1  
Weight:235 (Mostly Muscle Mass and muscle weights more than fat)  
Build: Average with a mix of athletic  
Has medium length hair but is trying to grow it long similar to a pony's mane, does have the sides shaved off.


	14. Changeling Charades and Fabrications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion is having to face a pest that keeps causing him a headache, will he be able to take care of business?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much time to get on here, Life has been interesting. First, the KC Chiefs (my football team) won the Super Bowl, WOOOOO! Second my family got sick with the flu... BOOO! Last, work work work. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put in alot of time and effort into it.

The Chronicles of the Iron Colt  
Chapter Fourteen - Changeling Charades and Fabrications

Several Royal Guards eventually show up to the room where Queen Chrysalis and I had our fight, and they see the results of what I am capable of. Queen Chrysalis lies on the floor crying and I stand over her with my shotgun pointing at her head, my focus on her is pin pointed to her like a laser. Suddenly Princess Luna shows up with Queen Seraph in tow and they both gasp at the sight, more so that Luna has never seen me like this and Queen Seraph is amazed yet troubled by the lengths that I went to in order to get to this point. I do not hear Luna calling my name at first, there is a ringing caused by how focused I am on Chrysalis, I only notice Luna when she approaches me and lightly touches me on my shoulder. My first response is to point my shotgun at her, the barrel not shaking in the slightest. Luna’s eyes go wide, her ears go back, she starts to back away and she is scared that I would pull the trigger but I lower the shotgun and I let out a breath, then I say, “Sorry, I am so sorry but I am on edge after all that has transpired in the last half hour. Are you okay?” Luna starts to cry and I go to her and wrap her in a hug, her sobs racking her body something fierce and I ask, “Luna please tell me you are okay, what’s wrong?” After a few minutes she calms down and she says, “I thought you left and then when I come here to see what was going on, I thought you would actually kill me. I never thought I would be on the end of one of your weapons like that.” I feel bad, like super bad because never would I want to hurt the one mare I love so much that I would lay my life down to save her. I lift her chin gently and kiss her, I break the kiss after a bit and I look her in the eyes and I say, “My dear Luna you know I would never ever do anything to harm you never mind kill you. I love you too much to ever contemplate doing such a horrible thing to such a beautiful and wonderful mare. Besides it was a reflex, although I should have not been so tense, and this Changeling is the root of the problem.” We look at Queen Chrysalis together and she has stopped crying but is trying to escape, to which I get pretty pissed and I unsheath my bowie knife and I pounce onto the back of the escaping changeling. My knife is at her throat and I ask her, with pure venom in my voice, “Where the fuck do you think you are going, you fucking pestilence? I am not done with you in the slightest, so this means that me and you are going to have some more fun!” I see in her eyes, which have gone wide, that the smile that crosses my face is one that scares her so much, especially since it goes from ear to ear. Luna is shocked by what is going on, and she is about to speak when I say, “I need a dungeon now, Luna may I please do what needs to be done in order to find out what is going on? This pest may know what has happened to your sister and what has happened to Princess Twilight, because she was posing as her.” Luna knows that I am capable of getting information out of Chrysalis, so she grimly nods her approval and then says to her Royal Guards, “Get Steel Stallion a dungeon immediately, and make sure it is one on the lowest level. Steel I will be in my bedchambers, please do not be long.” She starts to walk away and then whispers in my ear, “Please be quick, my love, we need to have some dialogue about what is going on.” I look at her and I smile a small, loving smile and I say, “I will try to not be long, she should be fairly easy to break. I love you Luna, please don’t be scared of me later okay?” Luna seems to hesitate but then nods her head and walks out, the Royal Guards then send four to escort Luna and Queen Seraph back up to the Throne Room, while two stay behind. One Royal Guard comes to the room and says, “Steel Stallion, sir, we have the dungeon ready for you and the prisoner.” I stand up and I have the Royal Guards help me pick up Chrysalis and together we get her down to the awaiting dungeon.

Once we get to the dungeon, I have the Royal Guards bring me a chair and some chain to get the next event started. Chrysalis is seated and the chains are wrapped around her to where she couldn’t escape, but I made sure that she also couldn’t use her magic so the chains were imbued with anti-magic spells to ensure that she couldn’t possibly escape. Once I have my mind set to what I am about to do, I go to the wall of the dungeon and I walk around to each torch. There are eight torches that are lit, so I extinguish four and I make the dungeon a little dark. Chrysalis gasps with every torch that goes out, then she says, “I demand to know what you are planning on doing! I demand that you answer me!” I look at her and I saunter over to a table that had been set up, on top of it was a bucket of water. I look to Chrysalis and I ask, “Do you like water?” She gives me a confused look and says, “What?! You are asking me if I like water? Well if you really must know I despise water! I need love to survive, water has no use or appeal to me!” She let her disdain creep into her voice and I can tell that she thinks she can get out of this without losing any more limbs, but sadly she plays right into my hand. I walk right over to her and backhand her with the brass knuckles of my bowie knife, I end up knocking out one of her fangs, luminous green blood splatters onto the dungeon floor and Chrysalis lets out a yelp then starts yelling, “How dare you lay a hand on me! I swear I will kill you when I get out of these chains! You are going to regret that you ever did anything to the mighty and powerful QUEEN CHRYSALIS!” I give her a right hook to her face following it up with a left uppercut as well as some jabs and punches, and I then unsheath my knife and I make a shallow cut onto her cheek right below the left eye and it goes back in its sheath after tasting some blood. She whimpers and cries softly, it's the only sound that could be heard after all the blows landed. I then go over to the door and I say to the Royal Guards, “Bring in the trough please.” The door opens and four Royal Guards bring in a metal water trough, then they bring in buckets of water and fill it up to the top. I thank them and they exit without a word, I then turn back to Chrysalis and I say, “Now the fun can truly begin, are you ready to have some fun with me?” Chrysalis is truly scared but she would be deathly afraid of me when I was done with her, her ears go back and she tries to resist. I pick up the chair with her in it and I bring it over to the trough, and I ask, “Where is Celestia and Twilight Sparkle? What have you done with them?” She looks at me and says, “I am never going to tell you, there is nothing you can do to me..” Before she can say anymore I shove her head into the water and I hold it there, the bubbles coming up at a fast rate before she starts to fight me and is fighting to breathe. I wait about a minute to then pull her up and let her gasp for air, and then I ask the same question again, to which she replies, “I will never…” Again I shove her head back into the trough and I this time I hold her for a minute and a half, then I pull her up and ask, “Just answer the fucking question and cut the goddamn dramatic theaterics, I just want straight answers.” Chrysalis looks at me with anger and contempt in her eyes, and says, “I will never tell you anything you non-pony Princess rutter.” I smile at her and say, “Well at least I can rut, you look like someone pushed you off the very top of the ugly tree and you hit every branch on the way down, then to add insult to injury you did a faceplant into the trunk right before you hit the ground you ugly bitch! Bet no pony or creature would want to rut with you if they had to look at that thing you call a face!” This seems to trigger a vile response as she starts making more threats, my response to said threats was holding her under the water for two minutes, then when I bring her up I say, “Just tell me what I want to know, I know I got all day but I would love to get some rutting in tonight.” I let a smile creep up on my face, Chrysalis then breaks down and says, “I will tell you that Twilight Sparkle is in her library in a cocoon. That is all you get out of me, non-pony.” I go to the door and relay the information to the Royal Guards, then I turn my attention back to Chrysalis. I unsheath my bowie knife and I say, “ So you want to make the rules now huh? Did I ever give you that choice? I don’t think so, so guess what we move on to the answer I need Where is Celestia?” Chrysalis tries to wiggle out of the chains and I just laugh and give her a shallow cut from her right cheek to her neck, I follow that up with stabbing her nub of the leg I shot off. She screams in pure agony, her blood spilling but I take a torch and put it into her nub to cauterize the wound. I thought she would pass out but she screams louder and I put the now extinguish torch back in its place, Chrysalis continues to scream but I get back over to her and I dunk her head back into the trough. I hold her there for at least two minutes and then I bring her back up, she sputters and says, “You..will...not ...break me!” I whisper in her ear, “I will not only break you, I will make sure that you will pay for every evil thing you have ever done!” Two hours pass with the same song and dance until I get so frustrated that I decide to change tactics, so I have the Royal Guards relight the torches that I extinguish. I then go over to the table that my guns laid on and I pick up my revolver, I half cock it and check to see that all six chambers were loaded. Then I give it a spin and fully cock it after it stops, I then look at Chrysalis and say, “Okay now I am upping the ante, are you ready for more pain or do you wish to give me the information I need?” Chrysalis betrays herself because her body language says defeat but her pride comes through and she says, “Do your worst! I will not break non-pony!” I laugh and say, “All right but I have given you a chance to make this easier on you.” I aim my revolver at her back left leg and I let a .357 round fly, it finds it target at the hip and her leg flies off. It’s a clean shot but she bleeds and I run to get a torch to cauterize her new wound, her screaming was incredible and Chrysalis tries to get the chair to knock over. I manage to cauterize the wound, Chrysalis is crying and then starts to make threats yet again. She is weak and I can tell it so I go to the door and I ask the Royal Guards to fetch me some food, when it arrives I ask Chrysalis if she wants some to which she declines. She falls asleep and I get up and I order the Royal Guards to keep a close eye on her, I want to make sure that she does not die so I have them stand in the dungeon and to watch her closely.

I let an hour go by then I slam the door open to cause Queen Chrysalis to startle and wake up, her eyes bloodshot from earlier. I set her up in the chair and say, “All right so are you ready to volunteer that information or do we need to go another round with another one of your limbs getting shot off? I have five more rounds left, so I am game for another round!” I let my smile swim across my face and she puts her ears back, she looks uncomfortable but then she barks a threat out and I laugh right to her face. I have the trough brought back in but this time it is empty which causes Chrysalis to start laughing and she says, “Oh what am I supposed to be scared of an empty water trough?! Is this supposed to make me tell you what you know?” She keeps laughing and I drag her to the trough then in a quick motion I have my bowie knife out and her head over the trough, my blade is right at her throat. She stops laughing and looks at me with hatred and fear, questioning what is about to happen and I say to her, “I am planning on just cutting your throat and watching the life leave your body, I want to see if you can fill this trough up with that blood of yours.” In the reflection I could see in her eyes how I looked, and I looked scary yet I am in a state of ecstasy. My hand is still but I manage to nick her throat enough to cause her to bleed a little, what draws me to this is the drops of blood makes a loud splash. I then look to Chrysalis and see that she knows I am serious, but again she starts making threats and I just send a right hook to her face with the brass knuckles on my knife, this causes her to go to sleep and I tell the Royal Guards to watch her for the night. After I was out of the dungeons I took a short walk through the Royal Gardens to clear my head, at night Canterlot is beautiful, especially in the Royal Gardens and the Courtyard. I let the cool winds envelop me and I take deep breaths in and let them out slowly, I enjoy the feeling of my body relaxing and I can clear my mind. I hear the sound of flapping wings and I feel Luna next to me, she puts her head on my right shoulder and says, “Taking some time to decompress Steel?” I face her and put my forehead to hers, watching out for her horn, and I say, “Yeah Luna I had a hell of a time trying to get her to talk but she is pretty strong willed, I feel a bit drained.” I laugh a little and say, “Hey, what do you think Celestia would say if and when she finds out about this? She would probably banish me from the lands or send me to Yakyakistan.” Luna chuckles and says, “Well whatever she doesn’t know, it won’t hurt for her to not to know. Besides this is Queen Chrysalis we are talking about, there is no love lost there anyway.” We just stand there and we close our eyes, enjoying the sounds of nature and the cool winds. I then open my eyes and I look at Luna and ask, “Do you still love me?” Luna opens her eyes, they go wide and she asks, “Why do you ask?” I walk over to a bench and sit down, Luna follows and I say, “You seemed pretty spooked when you find me standing over Chrysalis, I thought you saw me as a monster or something that is meant to be feared and never could be loved.” Luna looks down at the ground, her ears pointing to the back of her head and she lets her left hoof lazily dig at the bench and says, “Look to be honest it did shake me up a bit, I have never seen you like. It was like you were possessed or something, but I also got the impression that you have done that before.” I throw my head back to look at the stars, and I wish I had a bottle of whiskey or something in order to get through what I was going to say next.

“It was Manehattan, I was following a lead about Gilded Lily’s death. I had overheard somepony talking about a conversation they had heard in a bar, a bar which is owned by the Pony Mafia. These ponies are from out of town, specifically Dodge Junction, and they were apparently causing quite the ruckus in Manehattan. I went to the bar and I kept out of sight but I was able to get close to the table of ponies. They are drinking like the liquor is water and just carrying on, then somepony suggests swapping stories, and the first few are pretty bad to listen to. Then this one pony talks about how he had planted a bomb in a train carriage six years ago and how it went off in Canterlot. I am seeing red and I am seeing black, which in hindsight is funny because I hadn’t touched any alcohol that night anyway, but I decided to follow these ponies to where they are staying. So after an hour they head towards the door and out into the city, I follow them for an hour and they finally get to some rundown looking motel near the outskirts of Derelict Row. So I knew that these ponies are drunk and could be dangerous, especially since there are six of them and two of them are unicorns and the other four are an Earth Pony and three Pegasus. They had two rooms, three to each room and I already had a plan on how to get more information. That night at around 11 PM they all went to sleep and I went to work, by 8 in the morning I had them moved to a cave that was out in the country. When they woke up they were very surprised that they were sitting up and tied up, with me in front of them in a chair with some tools that I was able to scrounge from abandoned worksites. I start with the unicorns first and they are the first to die, they tried to use their magic in order to kill me but I was quick and I made sure that their last moments were painful as the ones I had to experience when Lily died. I then moved on to the Pegasi, and I made them suffer greatly with pulling the feathers off their wings then cutting their wings off. I killed them with the horns from the unicorns, then I focus solely on the Earth Pony.” I look at Luna and her face wears horror and surprise all in one expression, her eyes are wide, her ears are laying back on her head and her mouth is agape. I ask her, “Do you want me to stop?” She puts her front hooves up to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes and she says, “I have no idea what to say to you, but a part of me is furious at you for slaughtering ponies, but another part of me understands why you did it.” I look away from her and say, “It wasn’t easy for me but when the unicorns tried to kill me, something snapped in me because I was only trying to scare them but they pushed me too far. They were scared but they also were wanting to save their own hides, so in a way they got a taste of their own medicine. The Earth pony spilled his guts on everything he knew and told me who he was working for, a pony who is connected to the Pony Mafia out of Manehattan and who is working with the “Pony of Shadows” and the rest of the information he gave me just confirmed that the killer of Gilded Lily was alive and breathing. I slowly killed the Earth Pony, I hung him from a tree until he stopped breathing and moving. I made sure he was dead by severing his spine from his brain stem, and I buried all of them in a shallow grave hopefully the Timber Wolves ate well.” Luna can not believe how cold I sound, and she touches my shoulder and says, “Are you still the same Steel Stallion I fell in love with or a monster pretending?” I look at her and say, “Look into my eyes, and if you see the answer, well I accept the consequences regardless.”

Luna leans in and kisses me with her eyes open and looks into mine, we both just delve deep into each others eyes. She breaks the kiss and says, “Well I can say for certain that you are still the same Steel Stallion I fell in love with but this mission of yours, well it is causing you to delve into a world that is full of peril, chaos, death and pain. I will stand by you like you have done for me, but once we rescue Celestia I fear she will learn what you have done. I am hoping that she will listen to reason.” Just then a Royal Guard came up and said that Chrysalis is trying to escape, she got out of the dungeon but is now loose. I get mad and start running for the dungeons, and I see that my weapons are still there but two guards lay dead from my revolver. I pick them up and I check them, the revolver cylinder is relieved of two empty casings and I only have four left but my shotgun is still ready to rock and roll. I scour the dungeons and when I catch up with Chrysalis, I see that she has an accomplice, which happens to be another Changeling, and I get really pissed off. I shout, “STOP RIGHT THERE!” They turn around and face me, Chrysalis says, “ I am not going back into that dungeon!” She then turns to the Changeling with her and says, “Take care of him and return to the rendezvous point when you are successful! Do not fail me!”

The Changeling charges at me and in that moment I let a round loose from my shotgun, the front left hoof of the Changeling blows off at the knee and causes the Changeling to hit and skid to the ground hard. I am beyond pissed off now because not only has Chrysalis escaped due to the help, but two Royal Guards are dead and now Luna will have to deliver that news to their families. I pick the Changeling up off the ground and I slam its muzzle right into a wall, I hear the crunch of bone and the sound of flesh hitting the stones. I repeat this two more times with luminous green blood flowing down my arm, and I turn the Changeling to face me. The Changeling is smiling at me then it changes its appearance to a familiar face, the face of Lily Belle. I look at the Changeling and I say, “You are Lily Belle? You set me up back in Manehattan and betrayed me, I haven’t forgotten any of that. So how do you want to die? Quick or slow?” The Changeling just laughs and says, “You mistake me for some helpless pony, you made a mistake underestimating me!” The Changeling then tries to bite me but I throw it down the hall, but it flies right back towards me and tries to bite at my legs. I watch as it comes back around and I ready my shotgun like a baseball bat, the Changeling is about three feet away and barreling towards me. I swing my shotgun like a golf club and I catch the Changeling right in the lower jaw and I send it flying back down the hall, I see a crack in the stock but I flip the shotgun back and I cock a round. I stand over the Changeling and I point the shotgun right to the bottom jaw and I say, “Sorry nothing personal.” The resounding boom echoes through the dungeon halls and the splatter is amazing, but all that remains now is a headless Changeling whose body now does its final death twitches. I drag the headless body and I go back to the dungeon that I had held Chrysalis in, the bodies of the Royal Guards still lie where they fell. I summon Royal Guards and they come and take the bodies of their comrades away, but I still have the headless Changeling. I cut the body to ribbons with my Bowie Knife and then I burn it outside letting the scent lazily travel, I then head back to get my revolver and shotgun only then do I head to the bedchambers I share with Princess Luna.

Luna is still awake and she asks me, “What is wrong Steel?” Her face shows that she is genuinely concerned, but I guess my face betrayed my feelings anyway. I look her in the eyes and say, “I wasn’t able to recapture Chrysalis, but her minion is dead. It was the same one that betrayed me back in Manehattan.” I put my guns up in a cabinet I had modified, I would have to remind myself to clean them tomorrow. I lock the cabinet up and I tell Luna, “I am sorry about the two Guards who died today, I thought that I would have been able to regain myself for a bit and it looks like Chrysalis tried to gain the upperhand! I will make her pay for what she has done Luna, I swear it!” I look at Luna and she is just standing there, then she starts laughing and I am confused as to why she is laughing. I then notice that her coat starts to change color and her laugh starts to change, then the pony standing in front of me is none other than Queen Chrysalis whose severed hooves have regenerated because she is standing tall. I snarl at Chrysalis and ask, “Where is Luna?! What have you done to her?! I swear that if you hurt her or have done anything to her I will personally kill you with my bare hands!” Chrysalis laughs at me and the threat I made to her, and she responds, “Oh here you go again trying to intimidate me but here is the reality, non-pony, I am not bound in chains that are imbued by magic nor am I a prisoner being kept in a dungeon that also is imbued with magic to prevent me from using my magic!” She then shoots a beam of magic at me and I roll out of the way but the door to the bedchamber is blown to pieces, and I start to sprint towards her. Chrysalis shoots another beam and I narrowly dodge it but I slide right into the wall and my left foot ends up taking the brunt of the damage. I can feel my left ankle twist and I grimace from the pain but I can not let it deter me from the threat that is trying to blast me, to which I push off with my right foot and I land a punch right into Chrysalis’s stomach. She tries to stomp on me but I roll out of the way and I stand up, then I get my Bowie Knife unsheathed and I try to get close enough to use it. I am about half a foot away when a blast hits me directly in the stomach and the wind gets knocked out of me, I bowl over and I feel as if I am about to throw up and pass out. I tell myself not to give in and I look up from the floor to see Chrysalis walking over to me, and I keep my wits about the situation. Chrysalis is laughing and I swear her laugh is starting to grate my ears, she then says, “Oh well this is an unexpected surprise, a non-pony who can stand up against one of my magic blasts! What else should I expect? Are you going to try to save Princess Luna because I think that you need to be taught a lesson about YOUR PLACE!” She snarls the last two words and then sends me flying with a donkey kick to the chest, the stone wall catches me and I drop my bowie knife from the impact. I cough up blood and I can barely keep my eyes open but I do my best, I can see that Chrysalis is sauntering over to me. She kicks my knife out of my reach but I am not worried, I will kill her before this is over. I am clutching my left arm and I can barely stand but I refuse to show her any weakness, before I know it she is face to face with me and her fangs gleam in the light from the torches in Luna’s bedchamber, she laughs and her hot breath smells of death. Chrysalis is chuckling and says, “Face it non-pony you are too weak to face a superior fighter like me! I didn’t become Queen by being weak! So I think I will exercise my duties as a queen and give you a way to stay alive, you useless and pathetic pony rutter.” She starts to pace back and forth, she says, “You can pledge your allegiance to me or die, it's that simple really! Be a loyal servant to me and I will let you live in relative peace, provided you do not cross me. I may even let you rut me, I am always looking for a good time myself. I bet that if I make you my special rut toy that soon you will forget all about Princess Luna. Her and her sister Celestia are more useless than you, but at least Luna had power when she was Nightmare Moon. Those two sisters are going to learn how to truly rule Equestria, and then before they die they will admit that I am the greatest of all rulers!” She laughs at her ambitions, but in me something snaps and I look at Chrysalis with disdain and pure hatred. She comes back to face me and asks, “So what do you want to do? Join me or die?” I stare at her and then without a second thought I have my right hand around her muzzle and I slam her face first into the wall, then I grab her mane and I slam her face into the wall again. Chrysalis is caught off guard but I am not letting up, I land punch after punch to her face. She tries to fight back but I make sure that she doesn’t have a chance to get a successful hit in, and I grab her mane again. This time I angle her head to where I target her horn and I slam her face into the wall again and again, I can hear the tell tale sounds of her face and the horn starting to crack and weaken. After a few more faceplants her horn finally breaks off, she screams in pain and bucks me off in an attempt to escape but her fate is now sealed. I grab my bowie knife and I then grab Chrysalis by her mane, I turn her to face me and I land a few punches to her face using the brass knuckles on my knife. Then I stick her horn right through her neck and then I pull it out, I watch as her blood drains from her body. Chrysalis tries to stay standing but is unable to as her body shuts down, she slowly falls down to sitting on the floor. I look at her and ask, “Where is Luna?” She looks at me and says with a raspy voice, “Dead, I killed her and threw her in the same dungeon you put me in!” I am shocked by hearing this but then she starts laughing and this causes my blood to boil, and I then find myself gripping my bowie knife so hard that my knuckles are turning white. I then take my knife and in one fluid motion I behead the changeling, with her body writhing in death throes I pick the head up. I look at it as the muscles still keep a smile on the face, then I walk out onto the balcony and I punt kick the head and watch it go up and then fall into the Royal Garden. I then pick up the body and throw it out over the balcony and hear it make a thud onto the ground, I then go and sit on the bed that Luna and I once shared and I cry. The tears flow freely like a river unobstructed, my sadness manifesting itself in sobs and pain. I then start getting angry and yell at the top of my lungs, I then get up and I head to the dungeons. I check every room and finally I find Luna locked in a dungeon tied up like Chrysalis was, with chains that were imbued with magic to prevent her from using her own magic. Under the light of the lit torches Luna looks like she is in a great deal of pain, but she only grimaces and never yells.

I am mere feet away when suddenly a laugh all too familiar, the laugh of a fallen Changeling Queen whom I killed just minutes ago. This time the hooves I removed are actually gone and in their place are crude prosthetic ones made from the armor that lined the halls of Canterlot Castle. I also notice that her horn is still where it was when I broke it off and her throat is not a gaping hole that is draining her blood. I am shocked and confused so I ask, “How are you still alive?! I just killed and beheaded you?! What the fuck is going on here you psychotic witch?!” Queen Chrysalis walks towards me, the armor clinking with every step she takes. Her laughter is getting louder and a bit more maniacal, I kick myself for not bringing my guns with me down here just in case something like this were to happen. I feel the weight of my Bowie Knife and I feel a bit of confidence that I will survive, but then I kick myself mentally and remind myself “I HAVE TO SURVIVE, FOR LUNA!” Chrysalis then charges at me and I dodge it but she manages to get me with her horn, its jagged edge nicked me on the right shoulder. I hiss at the pain and that helps me focus on the task at hand, so I unsheath my knife and I look at Chrysalis with a deadly stare. I say to her, “I will make sure that you die and you will not come back, this I promise to you!” She laughs at me and then charges again, I steady myself for her attack. She lets loose a magic beam and I dodge but she anticipates my move and donkey kicks me in the gut, I go flying right into a wall and my breath leaves really quickly. I slide down the wall and try to catch my breath, but Chrysalis is galloping at me full speed and I have one option. I wait and let her get close, my knife is waiting for her to get closer, and when she does I bury my knife in the side of her neck all the way to the hilt. She hits the wall face first and I pull the knife out, then I proceed to beat her face in with the knuckle duster using my hatred, sadness, sorrow and anger to fuel my hits. After a few minutes I take off one of the prosthetic legs and I start hitting her with that until it falls apart, then I take the other one and do the same thing until it too falls apart. Chrysalis is still alive somehow, but she is worse for wear as her face has swollen and she now has no prosthetics to stand up on. I hear her crying and languishing in her current situation, I go to Luna and see if she is all right. I see that the chains that are holding her captive are locked with an old fashioned padlock. I grab the lock and with my knife I bash and slam the knuckle dusters into the lock until it yields and opens, the chains fall of Luna and she falls right into my arms. I take Luna up to her bedchambers and I lay her on her bed, then I turn to the cabinet where I put my guns up and I unlock it. I check my ammunition and make sure my guns are ready to let loose. When everything is done and the guns are locked and loaded, I sit on Luna’s bed with my revolver and shotgun contemplating my next move. Then I decide that I need to go back to the dungeon that Luna had been in and when I get there I see that Chrysalis is still laying there crying, I get behind her and point the shotgun to the back of her head and I say, “So are you ready to be nothing but a terrible memory?” She continues to sob and I am close to pulling the trigger when I feel a hoof on my left shoulder, I turn around and its Luna. I lower my shotgun and ask, “Are you okay? Is everything all right?” She nods and then shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes and she says, “No I am not, I don’t want you to go through with what you are about to do. I don’t want you to go down a dark path like I did in which there may be no return! I don’t want to lose you, just let her rot in this dungeon, I have Royal Guards outside the door ready to lock her in here. Just come back to my bedchambers, and we can lie down together and sleep until noon tomorrow if you like.” I hate seeing Luna like this, I am glad that she is worried about me but the nagging feeling of Chrysalis being kept alive, knowing that she may try to kill Luna or worse have Celestia killed and then march on Canterlot. I look at Luna with remorse and regret, then with a weak smile across my face I say, “I’m sorry but I want to protect you and if she stays alive, she will continue her deranged ways. I don’t want to see you hurt, and I do not wish any harm to befall Equestria especially your sister. I will face my punishment, whatever it is when Celestia comes back, but my main goal is making sure you stay alive, happy and never having to worry about whether or not you are loved.” I gently touch her chin with two fingers and I say, “I love you Luna, I love you very much and I would do anything for you. So I ask that you trust me, please go and wait for me.” Her eyes go wide and her ears go back and she says, “STOP! DON’T” I turn to face Chrysalis and aim the shotgun to the back of her head, and in a small voice I hear, “Just get it over with, I have come to terms with my death at your hands. Make it quick.” Then in a loud voice I hear, “STOP!” I turn around and both Luna and I look to the door of the dungeon, at the door is Queen Seraph and she looks annoyed. With a heavy sigh she says, “Has everypony lost their compassion? Has nopony ever asked why she is like this in the first place? I have been gone in seclusion for many moons and it seems that all ponies have quickly forgotten how to settle issues without it coming to drastic measures.” I look at her puzzled as to why she would come to that conclusion, because she hasn’t dealt with Chrysalis as I have so far. I shake my head and say, “Look I can deal with situations in any way that I deem as necessary but in her case, extreme and violent intervention is needed. For crying out loud she knows where Celestia is and tried to kill Luna, just to get to me!” Queen Seraph looks at me and says, “Did you ever ask yourself why she has done all of this so far?Luna filled me in earlier on who she is and what she has done, she is indeed somepony not to be trusted. However I will say this, I do believe there is a reason as to why she has done what she has done, and why she is the way she is now. I believe a neutral place where all forms of violence are suppressed is needed, and I know that perfect place.” Queen Seraph uses her magic to summon her pendant and in a instant it appears out of thin air and is floating in front of her, then in a language now considered dead she recites a incantation and the white portal opens again. Both Chrysalis and I are now on an island surrounded by calming waves and the sound of nature is all around us, then Queen Seraph appears and by her side is Luna. I ask Queen Seraph, “Why is Luna here when she didn’t do anything violent to anypony?” Queen Seraph gives a little laugh and says, “I saw that she was ready to use her magic to give Chrysalis a bit of a whooping, but when I announced my arrival everypony shifted their focus and now we are here. So let’s begin.”  
I have a feeling that this is going to open many cans of worms and in my gut I feel a mix of fear and curiosity.I am just hoping we aren’t going to waste a lot of time that could be used to rescue Celestia.


	15. Mending Fences and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion is having a hell of a time dealing with Chrysalis, lets hope that he survives his encounter with her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait but again Life has thrown me for some curve balls and I also wanted to deliver a good story! Please enjoy and do not be afraid to leave helpful criticisms.

The Chronicles of the Iron Colt  
Chapter Fifteen: Mending Fences and Broken Hearts

Looking around at the island that we all were standing on, I look at Queen Seraph and ask, “Where are we and where are my guns and my knife?!” I point to Chrysalis and say, “What if she decides to kill us regardless of your magic and your rules?” Queen Seraph looks at me with a blank stare and says, “No pony will harm anypony else, and all magic is nullified except for mine because somepony needs to stop any attempts of harm befalling anypony. Your weapons are back in the dungeon locked up and nopony will get to them anyway, so now if that is all for the questions let’s all come together and figure how to settle all these glaring issues without violence. To answer your second question, obviously we are back in my pendant and we are on a island to settle the issues that we need to solve, however first thing is first though, we need to regenerate some limbs for Queen Chrysalis here.” Chrysalis is sulking and says in a down tone, “I am no longer a queen just call me a grub or something, I am not worthy to live any longer than necessary.” Queen Seraph laughs a hearty laugh and says, “Oh come that is no way for a queen to act and I should know! Now hold on while I remember this spell.” After a few minutes of breathing in and out, Queen Seraph remembers the spell and chants it out in her native tongue. All around Chrysalis is a white light and all of a sudden she is standing on all four hooves, we all just gasp and look at Queen Seraph. She looks at us and says, “What? It was a spell I worked on for a long time, it helped many a pony and creature who got injured and lost a hoof or other body part. I call it the Regeneration spell.” Chrysalis can hardly believe what has happened, and tests out the renewed hooves. Queen Seraph smiles at this display and then asks, “Queen Chrysalis, would you mind telling me how it is you became the way you are now? I could have sworn the Changelings would have evolved over the years, but from the looks of things your kind has been stuck in its greedy ways.” Chrysalis stops dead in her tracks and looks to Queen Seraph, curiosity has been awakened in Queen Chrysalis by this inquiry. Chrysalis looks at the ground and paws at it a little and then says, “You know about my race?” Queen Seraph nods and then Chrysalis says, “Well for whatever reason my race has been trying to survive Equestria and make a home for itself without being judged or attacked. The Dragons have never been a race to exercise manners but they are not the only ones, the other races of creatures have also been hostile to Changelings even without provocation which is due to the other races spreading lies. I saw what was happening to my fellow broodmates who were starving as well as wanting to be shown a shred of kindness and I wanted to take action to ensure all of our survival. For many a moon the ponies have touted their ‘friendship’ but they never gave us a proper chance. They saw us as a blight and judged us before they could even get to know us, but allegedly my race is to blame for this due to previous encounters that ended badly. When I finally rose to power I knew that I had to be swift and make decisions that would benefit my fellow Changelings, but they also needed to be kept in line and not make stupid decisions that would jeopardize us. I have tried overthrowing the ponies, but in the end I was overthrown and now some other Changeling is in charge.” Luna had been listening to Chrysalis and that last sentence really struck a nerve because she got mad and started trotting towards Chrysalis. In a instant Luna lifts herself in the air and gets ready to land a armored hoof on Chrysalis but she hangs in the air with her wings frozen in place, Queen Seraph’s horn is glowing green and the scowl on her face states that she is very unhappy with Luna’s decision. With a flick of her head Luna is back to where she was standing, and Queen Seraph stares daggers at Luna and says, “That is no way for a Princess, much less a current leader, to act. Use your words and not your hooves, we need to explore other avenues to communicate that do not revolve around violence.” Luna glares right back at Queen Seraph and then turns that glare towards Chrysalis, who had a smirk on her face to taunt Luna to try another stunt like that. Luna shakes her head and composes herself and when she is calm she says, “It’s funny you talk about being wronged, but what have you done without provocation? YOU PONYKNAPPED PRINCESS CADENCE ON HER WEDDING DAY! YOU THEN TOOK OVER PONYVILLE AND ENCASED EVERY PONY INCLUDING A FUTURE PRINCESS IN A VILE COCOON THEN IMPERSONATED THEM! THE LAST STRAW IS THIS NONSENSE YOU HAVE PULLED!” When she was done using her Canterlot voice, Luna looks ready to straight up to murder Chrysalis. I am not going to lie, the lump in my throat came from just looking at how angry Luna was, and there seemed to be a black aura around her. I pushed the lump down and I walk over to Luna, I put a hand on the back of her neck where her mane ended and her back started. I feel her jump a little and she looks at me, she at first was looking like she was about to redirect her anger at me but then she softens and says, “Sorry but I have had enough of this.This is crazy and I have been through some crazy stuff thanks to Discord. I wish we were back in my bedchambers, there we could work off some of this built up stress caused by the former Queen of the Changelings.” I chuckle a little and we both look each other in our eyes, I then put my forehead against her head, being careful of her horn, and I close my eyes to enjoy the warmth. I wrap my arms around her neck and I stroke her mane, and Luna starts making little noises that signal that she is happy and getting hot and bothered. She whispers to me, “My beloved Steel Stallion, you are making my marehood all wet! I swear that we need a bit of privacy right now!” Just then Queen Seraph, using her horn, dumped water onto Luna and says, “Calm down and cool it! We are here to make peace, not have a rut -fest!” Luna shakes off the water and says, “Well at least I can get some rutting unlike ‘Queen’ Chrysalis over there! Maybe if somepony was willing to rut her, she wouldn’t be so inclined to steal things from others by force!” Chrysalis’s eyes turn to slits and she bares her fangs, then says, “You can make all the jokes about me but never forget that I can strike back harder!” She gallops and lowers her head, and as Chrysalis comes closer and tries to impale Luna, I stand in front of the mare I love ready to knock Chrysalis into the dirt. Queen Seraph uses her magic and sends Chrysalis flying through the dirt. Queen Seraph is pissed now and she says in a voice similar to the Canterlot voice, “What part of no violence do you ponies not understand?! If another incident of violence is attempted I will punish the offender harshly!” We all look at each other and then to Queen Seraph, whose glare could kill you with how serious she was in her convictions to see this through without anymore acts or attempts of violence, then I just hold Luna close to me and I give Chrysalis a glare of my own.  
Suddenly I have an epiphany, it was something that Chrysalis had said earlier about Changelings always being persecuted due to misunderstandings or possibly provoking it because they were truly heartless and greedy creatures. I look to Luna and I say, “Do you still love and trust me, even after all of this?” She looks at me puzzled and says, “Yes of course, but why would you ask such a question?” I look her in the eyes and I say, “Well I am going to do what apparently nopony has been able to do, get her to change her ways without resorting to making her any uglier than she is.” Luna then has a look of shock on her face, she then asks me, “What are you planning on doing?” Her ears are pointing to the back of her head, she has tears forming in her eyes and she then puts her front hooves on my chest and says, “Please do not do anything that will hurt me, I do not want to see her close to you anyway, but I just don’t want to lose you.” I stroke her mane and move a strand of her wavy black and blue hair, then I smile and say, “My heart will always belong to you no matter what, of that you can be sure, but something has to be done.” I give her a deep and passionate kiss, then after I break it I say, “I love you Luna.” I let Luna get back on her front hooves and before I turn around to do what I need to do she looks me in the eyes and with tears falling down her cheeks she says, “I love you Steel Stallion, forever and ever.” I smile and whisper into her ear, “When we get back to Canterlot, we will have that rut fest you want to have.” Then I turn and face Chrysalis, who looks like she is bored so I think up something to say and I say, “Hey Chrysalis how about we quit beating around the bush about who did what to who and lets get this solved, I am getting pretty fed up about being kept here with your self pity and all of this bullshit. So what is it that you need? Validation? Attention? What is it?!” Chrysalis just looks at the ground then paws it a little, and doesn’t say a word to me. Queen Seraph trots over to me and says, “Aside from the stupidity she has displayed, look at her carefully do you not see a aura around her? I know you saw Luna’s earlier when she got mad, so look carefully at Chrysalis and make sure you clear your mind first.” I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I slowly let it out and when I am calm and my mind is clear I open my eyes. I am taken aback by what I see when I look in the direction of Chrysalis, her aura is one of many colors and they are in a constant state of fluctuation and they swirl around her like a whirlpool. I can feel that my jaw just dropped so I regain my composure and I ask Queen Seraph, “Her aura is one maelstrom of color, what does each one mean?” She looks and after a few minutes says, “Well since she has been here, she has mainly expressed red which is fear but now there is black which is stressed, yellow for nervous, orange for aggressiveness and green for mixed emotions. You are right, it’s like she is a storm of emotions. I have seen ponies like this before, it usually is one thing that is bothering them. Remember how she said she was trying to help her race survive? I think she was also trying to find love, whether it is to love herself or love from another. She is seeking validation as well but it all stems from love, how are you going to show her love when your heart belongs to another?” I already knew the answer because I know love takes many forms and I figured that she just needs a friend, a true friend. I walk up to Chrysalis and I stretch out my right hand, she backs away from me with her ears pointing to the back of her head and she even hisses at me. I smile at her and I say, “Don’t worry I am here on a friendship mission, and you are the one who needs help.” Chrysalis laughs and says, “I don’t need friends, I need followers, I need subjects! I need minions who will carry out my commands and follow my orders, I want somepony to listen to me.” She stops herself after that last statement, her eyes as large as saucer plates. She lets out a sob and tears flow from her eyes, then she looks at me with a mix of confusion and anger then says, “I just want to be loved, a true love not one just because of who I am.” She then comes closer and says, “I just want to be held close in a embrace, I want my mane stroked and for somepony to ask me those pointless questions of well-being.” I look at her and sigh then I say, “Look I understand, really I do. I came here and didn’t know anypony until Gilded Lily came along. Now I have a princess but I didn’t get to where I am by feeling sorry for myself or by being mean and nasty. I genuinely wanted to have the same experience back home in Kansas, but the thing is life is cruel and life can be a messed up situation. You have to take control but you also have to love yourself before you truly can love others, but in your case you want love for power right? Did you figure that when you forced ponies and other creatures to love you that it would satisfy you? I hate to burst your bubble but that is not true love, neither is stealing love from others just so you can feel something.” I am kind of getting upset as I keep speaking and I keep walking towards Chrysalis as she keeps backing away from me until we hit a wall of stone. With nowhere to run Chrysalis became more defensive, yet I stand my ground and I keep pressing until I am face to face with her. I can feel her emotions swirling around us and I feel both Luna’s and Seraph’s presence behind me, so I took another deep breath and once I exhale I feel a serene calm cascade over me. I am close enough to Chrysalis that I feel her hot breath on my face, I can see that she is sweating and that she is a little flustered. I gently put two fingers under her chin and I look her in the eyes, behind those green eyes there was a whirlpool of emotions and I say, “Do you know that your eyes are a very beautiful shade of emerald green? Have you ever taken a few moments to notice your own natural beauty?” She gasps as I start to caress her face and before I know it I am stroking her mane, she is getting really worked up. I know that I have one shot so I say, “While we can not be lovers, I want to be friends and true friends always help each other when they are at their lowest. I just have one request for you Chrysalis, let yourself give in to the power of love in its many forms and let’s bring out your true self.” She starts crying and puts her head onto my shoulder with her horn facing away from me, and I embrace her in a hug and I say, “I love you Chrysalis, as anypony can love another as a friend.” With that she sobs real loud and then I say, “Love yourself, let your love come out! Let us see the true you!” In a flash Chrysalis is enveloped in a white light that then turns green and the light lifts up off the ground a few feet. As suddenly as it starts, it ends and in the place of Chrysalis is a giant round green cocoon. There is a rustling sound and a horn as white as snow pierces the cocoon, then it falls apart and there in radiant beauty is the true form of Queen Chrysalis. She is all white, her wings now no longer looking torn but whole and with the colors of the rainbow shining with every small movement of her wings, her eyes are now fully emerald green, there is no black iris in the middle of her eyes. Her mane is a flowing cascade of light blue with some green streaks in it, she looks totally different and it is phenomenal. Chrysalis looks around and is wondering what everyone is looking at, so Seraph manifests a mirror in front of Chrysalis and once Chrysalis sees herself in the mirror she is taken aback. She puts a hoof up to her mouth and gasps, she looks at us and says, “Is this really how I look now? Am I really this beautiful?” We all nod in silent amazement, as we never would have figured that she could look that way. Luna approaches with caution and says, “How do you feel now Chrysalis?” Chrysalis is thinking about how to answer, she makes a buzzing sound almost like a honeycomb alive with bees. She looks to Luna and says, “I feel warm, like my body is finally alive, I am just overwhelmed by all of this.” Queen Seraph walks over and says, “This is your true form, I can sense it. It was waiting and wanting to come out but I guess the desire for power overwhelmed it and eventually suppressed it so much until now. You now look like a Queen should and from what you said it sounds like you are ready to be a true Queen, one who has compassion and will be a great leader!” Chrysalis sheds tears of joy and Queen Seraph embraces her, letting Chrysalis compose herself a little bit. Chrysalis looks at Luna and says, “I am so sorry for all the terrible things I have done, I wish to atone for them and set things right so that both of our races can unite and be friends once and for all!” Luna is hesitant but she looks at me and I smile a little smile at her and nod my approval then say, “As it was said before ‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained’, besides what else can we do right?” Luna smiles back at me and says, “Steel you are right in that regard” then whispers in my ear, “I may have to give you a bit more fun tonight!” I blush a little because to be honest I am tired and it feels as if we have been on this island for a long time. Luna walks up to Queen Seraph and Queen Chrysalis as graceful as ever, I enjoy the view from behind especially when she lifts her tail a bit and shows me her marehood and it is glistening. Luna looks at both queens and says, “For our kingdoms and those who look up to us for leadership and much more, I will indeed accept a truce and friendship with the Changelings provided that this is a authentic gesture of goodwill and not a insincere attempt to fool and mock one another.” Queen Seraph and Queen Chrysalis look at each other and then Queen Chrysalis looks at Luna and says, “I can understand some apprehension, so I will make right everything that I have done to wrong you and the ponies of Equestria. I vow that from this day forth that the Changeling Kingdom shall work with the Pony Kingdom and all others to make Equestria a better place for all.” Luna then says, “Then let us make this alliance official and from this day forth let us build upon this new foundation a structure that will last for as long as time exists!” Queen Seraph beams a smile and says, “As Queen of the Celty Tribe, I hereby declare that I am witness to this monumental occasion and may both kingdoms be blessed with happiness, fortune and more!” 

We suddenly find ourselves back in Canterlot in the room we left, I look around for my guns and once located I pick them up and inspect them. Once everything is checked and double checked, I look to the three mares before me. Chrysalis looks uneasy as well as Queen Seraph, Luna just stares at me and says, “What are you doing?” I look at her and say, “What I always do, I make sure that nothing has been tampered with and that everything is good to go. I swear that I am not going to do anything with them other than get them cleaned up and put away until the next time I need them.” A sigh of relief was made from Queen Seraph and Chrysalis, I look at them confused and then I kick myself because in all reality I could have been getting ready to cause problems. I apologize to both of them and say, “It’s a habit I made myself develop so that I could maintain them properly, do not worry all bad blood is water under the bridge.” Queen Chrysalis gasps a little and says, “Speaking of I must tell you all what is happening here in Canterlot and in Equestria! It is of the utmost importance that we have an official roundtable to discuss what is going on, and how to handle it in the most efficient and appropriate way possible. I have much to divulge in what I have seen and heard.” Luna agrees and says, “First we must get rest because if we don’t then nothing will get done the way it needs to be done, we will meet first thing in the morning after breakfast. I will show you to your room Queen Chrysalis, you will be next door to Queen Seraph.”  
I head to Luna’s bedchambers and put my guns away after I give them a quick cleaning, then I wait for her, and when she comes in I can tell she is exhausted. She shuts the door behind her and then walks slowly towards the bed, she then climbs on and lays her head right on my lap and says, “This day was far too long for my tastes, I swear tomorrow better be worth it all!” I laugh a bit and I stroke her mane, then I look her in the eyes and say, “I think tomorrow will be worth it all especially if we get to the bottom of who really is behind all of this nonsense, and if we can finally rescue your sister then at least we will be able to restore everything to its rightful place. To be honest this whole thing has gotten me exhausted and frustrated.” Luna laughs and says, “I agree, I can’t wait to go back to the way things were before but honestly I think I will miss being able to see everypony during the day, it has been kind of nice being able to interact with ponies while they are awake and not sleeping in which they are also having a bad dream.” We are about to just go to sleep when a knock on the door startles us, so I get up and once I am near the door I ask, “Who is it?” The voice on the other side says, “It’s Queen Seraph, I am sorry to disturb you but I am needing to discuss something with you. It is a matter of great urgency.” I sigh and look at Luna, I can tell that she is a bit flustered with us being disturbed so late but she nods her approval and I say, “Sure I will be out presently in a bit.” I go over to Luna, give her a quick kiss and I head out. Queen Seraph smiles a small smile at me and meekly says, “Again I apologize but I have some questions for you.” I say, “It’s quite alright , what’s your questions?” Queen Seraph asks, “So when you saw Chrysalis’s aura, how were you able to do that so well? I was under the impression that you weren’t magically inclined.” I nod my head and say, “It is true that I may not be able to manifest and use magic like Luna and yourself can, but I was able to master the ability of seeing auras in high stress times. There are forms of magic I can utilize in certain situations but they are lesser magic abilities that I had to hone over time.” Queen Seraph then asks, “Is that why you sought out my pendant, in order to be able to utilize magic despite your inability?” I nod my head and then say, “To be honest I would love to be an alicorn if I could, I would love to be able to use magic and fly side by side with Luna. Hell this might seem weird but I want to marry her and have a family with her. I can fight like I am but I know that all it would take a few well placed hits and I can be killed easily.” Queen Seraph looks at me and says, “Do you think that chasing magical pendants is going to get you any closer to this dream of yours than just using magic in general?” I look at her and say, “I have looked over almost every spellbook and in every single one of them, the effect they would enact is a temporary one or it has complications that are deadly. There was one that was pretty cryptic but it said something along the lines of “Sacrifice everything, make an equal exchange to seal the deal that you make.” I don’t know what exactly it means but to me it sounds like an extreme way to go, but I will hold out that something will come up to help me out.” Queen Seraph looks at me and says, “Keep having that positive attitude and you will be most fortuitous in the end! Thank you for answering my questions, have a good night!” She turns around and heads back to her room, I head back inside to Luna’s bedchambers, once I close the door and face the bed I can see that Luna is fast asleep. I get in the bed, I get close to Luna and I give her a kiss on her left cheek, then I fall fast asleep.

Meanwhile in Dodge Junction, in a large library with a fire roaring: The Pony of Shadows is having a conversation with the mysterious pony who has become powerful thanks to its power. “You must realize that if Chrysalis is not able to carry out this mission, that all will unravel and everything you want will elude your grasp!” The mysterious pony looks at the Pony of Shadows and says in a posh accent, “Don’t fret Pony of Shadows, she is very strong willed and I have a feeling that she will be most successful!” The Pony of Shadow grunts a bit of disapproval and says, “Fine but do not expect me to be merciful if she ends up becoming a liability, I will also give you a lesson that you won’t ever forget either. These are not the times to make mistakes!” The mysterious pony looks to the Pony of Shadows and says, “Chrysalis is already marked for death anyway, she has no further use to me once her job is done. She will be a loose end that I will tie up and deal with at the appropriate time.” The mystery pony looks into the fire and says, “Celestia is almost ready to break anyway, so when everything falls into place it will be time for Equestria to look to me as its leader.”


	16. Negotiations and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel Stallion is in for one hell of a time, and more treachery is afoot... What will he do to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the long hiatus between chapters, I had a serious case of writer's block and I just could not decide how I wanted to write this chapter. I also did not want Steel to become like a Mary Sue or a Larry Sue, so I have tried to make the chapter more dynamic. Thanks for the patience and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Stay safe, stay healthy and try to be happy!

The Chronicles of the Iron Colt  
Chapter 16: Negotiations and Magic

The next morning I wake up and find myself looking at the sleeping face of Luna, her beauty knowing no bounds in the moonlight or daylight. Her mane shimmering reminds me of the night we first were together as a couple, I run my fingers through her mane and enjoy the feeling of her mane. She wakes up and gives me a smile then says, “All you have to do is ask, I am always in the mood for a rutting from you. Speaking of, how about we lock the doors and just get crazy, makeup for all that lost time?” Her mischievous smile makes me smile and I say, “Well my love as much as I really want to take you up on that offer, alas we must not because today is the start of those negotiations and treaty work we have to do with Chrysalis and Seraph, then how much do you wanna bet that we get sucked into going around Equestria and help out with problems?” The expression on Luna’s face was a mix of sadness, anger and amusement, to which she replies, “Oh okay Mr. By the Books, but you seriously owe my marehood some overdue attention.” Luna gets out of bed and trots over to the bathroom, I just lay there in the bed thinking about the days coming. In Canterlot when it came to peace, nothing was overlooked and nothing was left out. Celestia made it a habit to always go over everything and discuss every single little detail, she wanted to make sure that everything was lined up just right so as to avoid any further unnecessary conflicts in the future. In the case that we are facing now, the stakes are definitely high because Luna and I may be responsible for a power shift in the Changeling Kingdom. I hear Luna turning on the shower which I am getting the urge to join her, maybe even give her some attention like she wants. I get out of the bed and make sure I am decent enough, I go to the door that leads to the hallway and I look to my left and right. I see that the Royal Guards are at their posts and I tell them, “All right from Luna to you, you are hereby ordered to remain here no matter what you may hear. The consequences will be disastrous if you fail to obey this order!” The two Royal Guards look at me from the corner of their eyes and smile at me, then one of them says, “You're actually going to make up for all that lost time right?” I smile back and say, “That and more, but that is neither here nor there. Do you two need to hear the order again or should I have Princess Luna come out here and tell you herself?” They snap to attention and say, “Sir, yes Sir!” I nod my approval and close the door, I still hear the water going in the shower. I strip down naked and I quietly open the door to the bathroom. I see Luna testing the water and she is also giving her marehood a little attention with one of her front hooves. I sneak in and quietly shut the door, then I get right behind her and in her ear I whisper, “I can help you with that if you want.” She turns around and is blushing, then she smiles at me and says, “Well I thought you weren’t interested so I decided that maybe I can just get myself through the day without having to take a break from the negotiations.” I look her in her beautiful eyes and say, “There is never a moment that I do not ever want to be away from you, but I also know that you are basically the one in charge right now. The last thing I want is to cause you issues in which those who watch every of your moves find something to remove you from your rightful place, I have noticed all the brown nosers and flank kissers just lining up to get a chance to speak to you.” She rolls her eyes and says, “Yes and they never give me a moment's peace.” She then looks at me and in a sultry voice says, “And that is why as your Princess and lover, I order you to rut me until I command you to stop.” Just then a knock on the door stops us from going any further, and with that Princess Luna snapped. In her Royal Canterlot voice she says, “DID THOU NOT RECEIVE THE MESSAGE THAT NO ONE IS TO DISTURB ME?! WHO DARES KNOCKS ON MINE DOOR?!” When she leaves the bathroom and goes to the door she prepares to unleash hell but when she opens the door, she changes gears and says, “Oh it's you Queen Seraph, my apologies, how can I help you this morning?” Queen Seraph has this look on her face of curious amusement mixed with a hint of smoldering anger, but she then smiles and says, “Oh I guess you must have been so tired last night that you forgot that we were going to sit with Queen Chrysalis and discuss terms for a treaty and such. I do apologize but I was so absolutely looking forward to this moment that I just couldn’t sleep at all last night. So I hope that I wasn’t disturbing anything ‘important’ but I just wanted to make sure that you were ready.” Luna is standing there a little shocked and embarrassed but I could hear what was being said and I grab my clothes and get them on fast, then I come out and say, “Princess Luna thank you for letting me use your bathroom while mine is being fixed, oh Queen Seraph how are you this morning?” Queen Seraph looks at me and says, “Why hello Steel Stallion, I am doing great thank you very much for asking.” Queen Seraph looks at me curiously and says, “So having issues with the plumbing huh? Hopefully that gets fixed, now if there is nothing else let’s please get these proceedings started soon please?” Luna looks at Queen Seraph and says, “Well since there seems to be some urgency, please give me a moment to get myself presentable. Queen Seraph, would you kindly please get Queen Chrysalis and meet me in the throne room?” Queen Seraph bows and turns around, then looks at me and gives me this little smile that seems to scream, “I know what you two were trying to do!” and then she walks away. Luna looks at me and closes the door then says, “Let’s make this quick and I will leave quickly after. Knowing my luck, which is pretty consistent, we will not have another chance now or ever until I can get those two out of Canterlot!” Just then another knock at the door causes Luna’s pupils to turn into slits and she has a grimace of anger flash across her face, she turns and opens the door and is about to yell but stops to look at her mentor, Starswirl the Bearded and next to him is Thorax current leader of the Changelings. Luna then composes herself and says, “Starswirl! What a surprise! What brings you and Thorax by today?” Starswirl chuckles a bit and says, “I am so sorry Princess Luna for stopping by unannounced but Thorax has some concerns about today’s proceedings.” Thorax steps forward and he looks at Luna with worry in his eyes, then says, “As much as I know she is reformed physically, I have some reserved doubt in her intentions. I know you were there when she tried to get Shining Armor to marry her, and now she is just changed in an instant? I am not comfortable negotiating with her and especially with this Queen Seraph.” Starswirl then clears his throat and says, “I have done some research on her and while she has told the truth about who she is, she has not been so honest about what happened to her people.” Luna looks at Starswirl with a look of apprehension and says, “What do you mean Starswirl?” Starswirl looks at Luna and with a hint of sadness in his voice he says, “She drove her own tribe to their death. You see Queen Seraph has another name, she is known as the Mad Queen. Long ago during her reign, she was in a war with the Dragons and their cousins, the Kirin. The Dragons at this point had fought against the Hippogriffs and sent them licking their wounds back to their home, Mount Aria. Queen Seraph would have a grand army that would be a sight to see, especially when it was marching during campaigns. But that was soon turned to dust when she went to war against the Dragons and Kirin. That day proved that she was not fit to rule as she kept sending stallion after stallion into the maw of death, the blood ran freely that day. Her army was crushed under the might of the Dragon horde and the magic of the Kirin, she was sent home with her head bowed in shame and her tail in between her legs. However she unknowingly was cursed with a sickness that she would pass onto her tribe when she returned home, a sickness known as Pox Plague. This wiped out her tribe, and as I am sure she told you, she disappeared and never was heard from again.” I can tell that everyone is feeling a bit on edge from this recent news. Thorax clears his throat and says, “I just can't shake this feeling of impending doom that the moment we all step into that Throne Room, it may very well spell disaster for us all. Especially given that this whole reformed Chrysalis just seems to be a ruse.” I look at everypony’s faces, and I speak up to say, “Listen there is something that everypony is forgetting, Princess Luna and I were both in the “safe space” that Seraph had created and we were in there for what seemed like a long time. In all that time Chrysalis was at first moping, then hostile and then became ‘reformed’. I mean I know Seraph said that nopony could use magic except her but she broke up and prevented Chrysalis and Princess Luna from going head to head. At any time Chrysalis could have done harm to us and I am pretty sure Seraph as well, and I will say this that if anything we should just give this a chance. As weird as it seems coming from me, Princess Luna you did give your word that everything would be negotiated and all that. I would hate for this to cause you any further issues, especially since Seraph is charismatic and probably could cause problems.” Luna looks at me and her expression is clear, she is shocked and feeling a bit confused about the fact I said what I said. I look at Luna and I say, “Look I will come out and say it in front of Starswirl and Thorax because I am sure that they won’t say anything but I love you and the last thing I want to see is you get hurt or worse. For all we know Seraph could have some tricks planned or something, I just say we need to act as if nothing has changed and go from there. Please Luna, please say you understand.” Luna looks me in the eyes and I can tell she is hurt, confused and a little upset but she then sighs and says, “I know you are right but I just feel a little betrayed that you would want me to continue on with these “negotiations”. Are you sure you are really Steel Stallion?” I just sigh and look away, then I say, “I will leave and give you some space. I will be waiting for you outside the Throne Room when you are finished and I will escort you back here. In the meantime I will get my weapons and I will roam the castle grounds and search for any possible intruders or hiding assassins.” Luna walks up to me and puts her right front hoof up to my face, looks me in the eyes and says, “I know you are my Steel Stallion, I’m sorry for that quip. I was not in the right and it’s not fair or right for me to be that way towards you when you are trying to help. I love you and I know you are right, it’s just that this whole situation has been giving me nightmares and you are the only thing I have left that keeps me grounded to reality and the possible outcomes.” She then puts her head on my left shoulder and says in a whisper, “Can we just go far away after this for just a little while? Just me and you? Please?” She is on the verge of tears and her head is buried in my left shoulder, I feel her breath as she exhales and shudders. She waits for me to answer, I know my answer hinges on whether or not she will break down. I hate seeing her like this so I wrap my arms around her and I stroke her mane, I always enjoy looking at the shimmering sparkles that are ever present. I tell her in a whisper, “When you are done with these negotiations, however they turn out, you and I can go wherever you want and we will do whatever it is you want to do until you are satisfied.” I seal the deal by gently lifting her chin and I kiss her on her soft and supple lips, the stress seems to just melt from her. We break it off and we look into each other's eyes and she says, “To think that I fell for such a loving and caring pony princess rutter like you, I swear that I keep finding myself wishing to have you as my husband and we have foals. That dream comes as a respite sometimes from the nightmares, I find myself always smiling when I wake up next to you.” A smile has been on her face for a little bit even as she snuggles back up into my shoulder, then Starswirl clears his throat and says, “Luna it is time to get these proceedings started, I am sure that Queen Seraph is probably getting quite anxious.” She looks at Starswirl then back at me and kisses me again, then says, “So I will see you afterwards right?” I look her in the eyes and say, “Of course, I wouldn’t lie to the one mare I love.” Luna smiles and then walks out to head to the Throne Room with Thorax, Starswirl stays behind and says, “I will meet up with you two in a moment. I need to speak to Steel Stallion for a quick minute.” I go to the gun cabinet and get my guns out, I check to make sure that they are ready and I face Starswirl after I am ready, the gun cabinet now locked back up. Starswirl has this look on his face, I guess he was sizing me up and I ask, “So what do you need to talk to me about Starswirl?” He cocks an eyebrow at me and says, “Well what was with the confessions of love? You should know that Celestia won’t dare approve of you two getting married, never mind that you two are not going to be able to have offspring. So why do you two keep this relationship going?” I look at him and laugh, then I say, “I guess you never have been in love with another pony huh? Well I will forgive you for your ignorance but what we have, let me put it to you this way, we love each other and who gives two fucks about what Celestia thinks. Luna is a grown mare and she is very capable of making decisions by herself, she is not a child so do not treat her like one.” I was getting madder by the minute but I knew that getting mad won’t do anything except escalate the situation. Starswirl has a smirk on his face and then says, “Well nopony has ever talked like that to me before and never has anypony spoken to me with such passion and conviction as to even try to stand up to me. So with that being said I will say that you are the genuine article, most ponies have backed down from me because of the fact that I am one of the oldest and most powerful magic users in all of Equestria. Also just to inform you that Celestia does in fact have a say in who Luna gets married to because of the rules and regulations that stems from being a member of royalty here in Equestria, but I have no doubt that your union with Luna would be a first in Equestria’s grand history. But all that needs to be put aside for I fear that Luna is in terrible danger at this moment but sometimes you have to lure the cragadile out of its pond in order to take it down.” I look at him confused and then it clicks to which I stare down Starswirl and say, “ You are telling me that you are using Luna as bait to coax Seraph?! What if something does happen? What if Thorax is unable to assist her and he gets hurt or worse? Then we will have the Changeling Kingdom on us about why their leader got hurt on our watch which will then lead to further problems! So what is the ‘master’ plan you got Starswirl?!” I am close to hyperventilating because the last thing needed was more drama and issues, but as calm as a still pond Starswirl replies, “That’s why both of us are going to be going in, but without magic you might not survive if Seraph reveals her true power.” I smirk at him and say, “Look I have survived training that tested me to my very limits and further, I have survived bounty hunters trying to bring my head back on a silver platter, and I have survived a direct hit of magic from Luna back at the Canterlot Train Station. I don’t know how I survived but I took a pretty big blast to the chest and stomach and it even sent me through the walls but I bounced back and here I am now. So if that doesn’t convince you of how good I am, then just wait and see what damage I can do to Seraph if she decides to reveal her true nature!” Starswirl looks at me with a puzzled look and says, “You just said that you took a direct hit of magic from Luna and survived? That must mean you can be able to use magic! When the negotiations are over, we must…” Just then a mighty roar echoes throughout the castle followed by a scream that sends shivers up and down my spine, I look to Starswirl and say, “Well I guess something happened to cause that!” Just then a Royal guard comes rushing around a corner and then comes straight to me, his ragged breathing indicating that he just galloped pretty hard to find me. He then says in between deep breaths, “The… negotiations… have… fallen… through! Queen Seraph… has… transformed… into a… monster!” My eyes go big and so has Starswirls’ as well, I run and head straight for the Throne Room and hoping that Luna was all right. 

Once outside the Throne Room I hear the sounds of battle raging on as well as chittering, I go up to the Throne Room doors and look through a crack to see what is going on. I only can see very little so I steel myself and then I open the door, only to find myself watching a surreal battle take place before me. Princess Luna is flying and striking at a huge beast with her magic, but the beast is not phased by the magic but it is getting angier and is ready to pounce on top of Luna. I hear the chittering again and I notice that the noise is coming from some Changelings hanging from the ceiling, and then it hits me hard that Seraph and Chrysalis have fused to create this monster. The Changelings are not reformed so I guess that they were disguised as ponies and had infiltrated the palace over the last few days, so I spring into action to ensure that Luna doesn’t get hurt. I ready my shotgun and I let loose two shots directly at the beasts’ head, to which it looks at me and tries to swipe at me. It raises its head and lets loose a roar, which I guess is a signal to the rogue Changelings to attack and they were coming straight at me. I cycle the action bar and start pumping shots into the swarm of rogue Changelings, which many fall but I have to jump out of the way at the last moment to avoid getting attacked by the frenzied swarm. I know that my shotgun holds seven in the tube plus one more in the chamber so I have one more round left. With the ammo I have left I realize that I can actually die, but at least I still have my blade with me and it nevers needs ammunition. So I load the last of my shotgun ammunition, which is five rounds plus the one in the chamber and I start firing into the swarm to make it smaller. Once I am out of ammo I sling the shotgun to my back and pull out my revolver, and I start making shots to whichever Changeling I can see. After six shots I run to the doors and get some time to reload, but the swarm tries to block me off until Luna sends a blast of magic and blows the swarm up and Changelings fall to the floor. I run and open the double doors and see that Starswirl has brought in reinforcements. The Royal Guards charge in and finish off the Changelings while Starswirl assists Luna with the monster, I finish reloading my revolver and count my remaining bullets, to which I only have three bullets left. The Royal Guard have finished mopping up the Changelings and are surrounding the beast as Luna and Starswirl keep hitting it with more and more magic. I walk up to the line of Royal Guards that now have the beast surrounded and I get in front of them, I look at the beast and see a gleam coming from the neck of the beast. It is a red ruby and a green emerald side by side, and I aim for the red ruby trying to keep steady. I have a good sight picture and I know that I am just within range of my revolver so I fire one round and it hits the red ruby right in the middle and causes multiple cracks to appear, which in turn the beast lets out a pain filled roar and then turns its attention to me. The Royal Guards ready their spears and Luna looks at me and says, “Steel get out of here! You will surely get killed!” I look her in the eyes and say, “Sorry my love, but this monster has pissed me off and I intend to see it vanquished!” I aim for the jewels, cock the hammer and fire another round, this time the green emerald is hit dead center and this elicits another roar from the beast. No pony is ready for what happens next, the beasts’ eyes glow emerald green and it roars so loud that everypony covers their ears, the bodies of the fallen Changelings float in the air and transform into black diamond shapes. Then with another roar the floating diamonds rush to the beast and cover it from head to flank, then it gets really aggressive and starts swiping giant claws at Luna. I start aiming for the eyes, cock the hammer and let off a shot to the left eye which missed the intended target but I score a hit to the eyelid. This causes the beast to start swiping at me but it first takes out a few of the Royal Guards, which angers Luna and Starswirl and they end up blasting it with some powerful magic. With attention back on Luna and Starswirl I start barking orders to the Royal Guards, first I get the wounded and badly hurt guards out of the Throne Room then I get reinforcements up to the Throne Room. My second order is for the Earth ponies to get into a phalanx formation with spears pointed towards the beast, and then I have the unicorns fall into the center of the phalanx to fire magic blasts at the beast. My last order is for the Pegasus guards to fly maneuvers around the beast to try and disorient it as well as try to break off the Changeling armor off around the throat. I then yell for Luna to come down, she comes straight to me and we head to the double doors to make up a battle plan. I tell her, “We have got to get the armor busted off of the throat so I can get a clear shot at those gems, it's the only way to defeat this monster!” She looks at me and says, “Well the unicorns are going to have to hold it down and maybe we can get it off piece by piece.” I look at her and say, “Listen just stay alert and safe, I want to fulfill my promise to you after all of this is over!” She smiles at me and in my ear as a whisper says, “After this I will also be looking forward to you rutting me hard, we both will need a good bucking when this is done.” I see that her mischievous smile is soon replaced by her game face, she is ready to end this once and for all. She turns around and in a full gallop jumps into the air and starts pounding on the beasts’ armor, but the magic blasts start bouncing off and ricocheting into pillars and the phalanx. A Royal Guard turns to me once I am back at the phalanx and says, “Steel Stallion, sir, I believe we are making it angier sir!” I look at the Royal guard and say, “Hell the beast was already angry when this whole thing went down, I am sure there is nothing to really worry about at this point!” I then talk to the unicorns and inform them that the orders are going to change, and I then say, “I need you all to tether down this beast so we can manually tear off the armor if we can!” They all look at me wide eyed and there are a few who voice their concern over the plan, but I say to them, “Look Princess Luna, Starswirl and your fellow Pegasi guards are right now fighting tooth and hoof to get this thing worn down, now is the time to pony up and grow a pair of balls and some courage!” They are all still a little doubtful about the plan and then I say, “Look you all saw what it did to your fellow guards, are you really scared so much that you would let that slide? This beast may be strong, but you all have courage and conviction! Now let’s bring this thing down for good!” They all cheer and everypony gets ready, but first the wounded and badly injured are taken out of the Throne Room and more reinforcements are brought in. I order all the Pegasi to start flying faster and try to kick the armor plates off. Then I order the unicorns to create a magical lasso to rope down the beast and I will get up close to try and end this. So in motion everything is set, the Pegasi are flying at breakneck speeds and dodging attacks while trying to break off pieces of the armor around the neck. At the same time the unicorns make magical lines of rope and start flinging it over the beast, Luna and Starswirl keep distracting it with powerful blasts of magic. The battle has been raging for about two hours now, and the unicorns were working hard to make the magic rope that was needed to bring this beast down. Once every single rope is covering the beast I yell loudly and say, “Secure the beast NOW!” and all at once every rope goes taut causing the beast to go to the floor. The beast crashes down and there is a crack in the Throne Room floor, my first thought was, “Ah shit! Celestia sees that and she will be furious!” No time to think about it, this beast has got to be taken care of fast as it is fighting something fierce to get free from the restraints. Getting a closer at this creature I was amazed at what I see, the creature looks like a mix of Chrysalis and Seraph mixed together with Seraph being more prominent and Chrysalis was more of an afterthought. The eyes are emerald green like Chrysalis’ and the mane is golden like Seraphs’. The creature looks like a dragon mixed with an insect and pony, however it has sharp claws that are sheathed inside paws like a manticore. There is a growl coming from the throat of the beast and I look it straight in the eye and say, “Calm yourself down and I won’t be forced to shoot your throat gems, so how about you save yourself the trouble and turn back into your original forms?” The beast just starts to thrash and roar, this makes the ropes loosen, so I end up yelling at the unicorns to tighten the rope. Luna lands on the ground and trots up to my side, she gives me a look that lets me know that she has my back in case things go south. I notice Starswirl helping in tightening the ropes so I know that the ropes will hold, so I ask one more time and in response the beast gives the same response. I locate the gems and look them over, both seem to have some protection but I can see the cracks from my two well placed shots. I take my knife out and with a swift motion I hit the red ruby as hard as I can with the knuckle duster, the resulting roar and thrashing around caused the ropes to loosen yet again and this time I have my revolver ready. The armor slabs off in a chunk and both gems are revealed, I take aim and fire a bullet straight into the emerald gem. A magnificent explosion from the neck of the creature nearly decapitates it, but the head barely hangs on with a large fleshy string of sinew and muscle. The beast falls hard again and then smoke appears, the smoke drifts out of busted windows lazily. Where the mighty beast stood now lays Queen Seraph in a ball and the body of Chrysalis is nowhere to be found, I approach cautiously and I have my revolver at the ready. I hear soft moaning coming from Seraph and when I am standing over her, my revolver is pointing straight at her head. I see her eyes flutter open and she lifts her head up and looks around, then looks up to me and she has a look of fear and apprehension on her face. Tears well up in her eyes and she says, “What are you going to do to me?” her tone full of pain and sorrow. I look her in the eyes and say, “If it was up to me you would be dead right now, but as my orders are to not kill anypony without justified cause you are to be put on trial and answer for your crime.” Luna trots up next to me and says, “Queen Seraph, you are hereby charged with attempting to kill me and usurp the throne. Mad Queen, on this day, you will regret making the decisions you made today.” Several Royal Guards surround her and have spears pointed at Seraph, but then in a flash Seraph is next to Luna and has the horn of Chrysalis in her mouth, she rears up and is going to thrust the horn into Luna like it's a knife. I quickly aim and fire my revolver, the round goes into the left side of Seraphs head and exits up out of her right eye. The bullet lodges itself into the crown molding above one of the ruined windows. Seraph crumples to the floor and Luna is covered in blood and brains, my revolver has a wisp of smoke leaving the barrel. 

The look on Luna’s face says it all, she is horrified and shocked at what just transpired in front of her. She walks up to me and puts her head on my shoulder, I pick out the pieces of brain and skull as well as I could. She whispers to me, “I want to go back to my bedchambers and take a shower, my love.” I look around at all the guards, then in a commanding voice I say, “Royal Guard, Attention!” They quickly stand at attention, staring straight forward and it was so quiet you could hear the sounds of birds echoing through the Throne Room. I then say, “Listen up, I will be escorting Princess Luna back to her bedchambers so that she may get cleaned up and put this farce of a negotiation behind her, in the meantime I want the Throne Room repaired and made so clean that anypony can eat off the floor or any other surface. As of this moment none of this shall be repeated to anypony, that means it doesn’t even get spoken of in the bar or outside of this Throne Room. Anypony who does not obey this order shall be severely punished! On a final note do not disturb myself or Princess Luna unless it is a true and absolute emergency, but I will also say good job today. You all did very well today even though it took a few hours to take care of it, so with that being said get to work immediately, dismissed.” The Royal Guard got straight to work, I escorted Luna out of the Throne Room and we went straight to her bedchambers. I got her in her bedchambers then we walk to the showers, I turn on the hot water and I get naked. Luna sits there still in shock from what happened, but I get her to move to the rushing water. I shampoo her mane and clear the blood out of it, the red lines swirling in tandem with the hot water down the drain. Then I wash her from head to toe, the smell of jasmine and wisteria fill the shower, I see the look on her face has not eased yet. After I get a quick shower myself, I dry Luna and myself off then I escort her to bed. I get her in and she is laying down, her breathing has gotten more calm than in the Throne Room. I get dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and pajama pants and then head to the doors to inform the guards on duty that Princess Luna is asleep and not to be disturbed, I then tell them that if anything arises just wake me up quietly. The night sky is illuminated by a full moon, and Luna is still somewhat awake. I can feel her looking at me as I come back to the bed, but once I am next to Luna she immediately latches onto my right arm and snuggles close to me with her head on my chest. I feel warm tears streaming down her face, her tears pool on my bare chest then it makes a line down my side. She is crying silently and it pains me so much, I stroke her mane and run my fingers through it. After a few minutes I gently lift her chin up and see her bloodshot eyes, then I kiss her deeply both of us close our eyes. I enjoy the electricity that hops between our lips, I stroke her muzzle and mane. Five minutes goes by and we break off the kiss, we just look each other in our eyes. Luna then says, “Please tell me that this was all a dream, or more likely a nightmare and I will wake up soon. Being covered in blood and brains really is freaking out!” She starts to hyperventilate and I move quickly by stroking her mane gently and speaking gently, I say, “Luna, my love, my Princess, everything is okay but I hate to tell you that today really did happen. I am so sorry that you ended up getting covered in blood and brains, but you were so close to being killed by Seraph. Calm down my love, and slow your breathing.” I guide her in a breathing exercise and after ten minutes she is breathing normally, Luna looks at me and asks, “Are we still going to go on a trip far away from here? Just me and you, no Royal duties, no pain in the flank stuff? Just me, you and isolation far from Canterlot?” I sigh and think for a moment, on one hand I know that Canterlot and Equestria was in need of Princess Luna. However I know on the other hand that Luna the mare I love is in need of a vacation, but how can I pull it off to where she can get some time away and not be in the crosshairs of some vindictive asshat. Then it came to me and I look Luna in the eyes and say, “What if I contacted Princess Twilight and her friends? I am sure that they could handle any issues while you are gone.” Luna smiles at me and hugs me, then says, “I will write to her in the morning and summon her, but I am not sure that you should be in the Throne Room while she is here. Who knows if she is still fuming over your fight with her.” I chuckle and say, “Well I guess I will have to hold my own anyway, no way I am letting her get all high and mighty with me.” Luna then gets serious and say, “Listen my love, she is a former student of my sister’s. It would be wise to not get hot headed and do anything to her, just let me handle her okay?” I smile and say, “As you command, my love. I will stay my hand and my weapons shall be holstered.” With that last sentence I frown, Luna looks me in the eyes and asks, “What is wrong my love?” I look her in the eyes and say, “I am nearly out of revolver ammo, and my shotgun is out of ammunition. All I have is two rounds and my knife, and I know that won’t help me protect you if we run into trouble.” Luna looks at me and says, “How about you go speak to Starswirl tomorrow morning, he is pretty wise and knows much about things that may be able to help you.” I smile at Luna and give her a kiss on those soft and supple lips of hers. She looks at me and a mischievous look crosses her face, I look at her and ask, “What are you thinking about doing right now?” She chuckles and says, “Well how about I show you?” Luna slowly guides her left front hoof to my crotch, she slowly caresses my cock arousing it and making me hard immediately. I am amused and say, “Well what a turn of events, but are you sure? I mean you did have a traumatic day today, I just want to be sure you want to proceed, especially since I already told the guards outside that you were asleep.” Luna gives me her famous unamused face and I say, “Okay, okay I will do as you command, but let’s do it on the floor, I would rather no pony hears the bed creak.” So we get out of bed and we get blankets and pillows to lay down, and once everything is arranged we pick back up where we started. I look at Luna and say, “One more thing, you have to be pretty quiet, I know that those two out there pretty much listen everytime we have sex and they then go telling stories at the Guard Bar.” Luna gets pissed at hearing this, gets up and trots to the door, when she opens it both of the guards are standing at attention. I see that Luna is glaring at them and she asks, “So I understand that you two are airing out my private business at your Guard Bar right?” The two guards let their ears droop and they both say, “Yes, Princess Luna. '' Now I have seen Luna get pissed off over the time I have been in Equestria but she was furious this time, I get my clothes on fast and I rush out there. I stroke her mane and say, “Luna let me handle these two please?” I see that their eyes are wide with fear, and I say, “You two should have known that the Sergeant at Arms would have reported to me what you two were saying at the bar. Now you both know that the bar is a privilege, not a right.” Luna cuts me off and says, “You two are no longer Royal Guards, you both will be dealt with in the morning. Steel Stallion, I believe it is time to retire for the night.” Before I could get a word in, Luna then says, “There is no need for you two to be here, I suggest you go back to the barracks and pack up your belongings now!” The two ponies shuffle off without a complaint or argue, they just accept their fates and head back to the barracks. I am just shocked by what just happened, but I follow Luna back into her bedchambers and shut the door behind me. Luna lets out a grunt of disgust and says, “I can not believe that they have been doing that, how and when did you find out?” "I found out last week and I was planning on talking to them but I got side tracked, but don’t you think that was a little harsh? I mean I think they could have gotten a less severe punishment, they do a really good job most of the time.” Luna shakes her head no and says, “Listen I know you get along with everypony but in this case those two have crossed a line that will lead to serious repercussions, I will not allow such things to go on whether my sister is here or not.” I nod my head and say, “Yeah well that makes sense, I was going to say that they lost privileges to the bar for about a month but you override me on this.” Luna gets close to me and says, “Well if you must know they have been slacking as of late anyway, this just hastened their removal faster. Alas, let’s head to bed ,we should pick this back up when we are in the mood once again.” We get the pillows and blankets back on the bed, we settle in as we cuddle close. Luna falls asleep before me and I hold her through the night as I fall asleep and let the darkness envelop me.

Meanwhile in Dodge Junction- The Pony of Shadows and its protege sit in the library of their hideout, a fire roars in a fireplace that they both are sitting in front of. A pony enters the library and says, “Master, news from Canterlot from one of the observers.” The Pony of Shadows hands it to its protege who opens it eagerly, but then throws the letter straight into the fire with a loud angry yell. The protege looks at his master and says, “She has failed and now is dead! She gave me her word that she would prevail against Princess Luna and this non-pony! I guess I must do the dirty work myself!” The Pony of Shadows starts laughing, causing its protege to look at The Pony of Shadows in confusion. It says, “My apprentice, I told you that she would fail. But this is a good thing, now we have an opportunity to really make a lasting impression on Princess Celestia in the dungeon.” A chuckle escapes from the throat of the Pony of Shadows and the apprentice says, “As long as I let her live, we are all in danger of being found out. I must go to Canterlot and take care of business, for I am the next in line for taking over the Pony Mafia in Manehattan.” The Pony of Shadows grunts and says, “You are foolish for even thinking of going and taking this head on, you might as well tell them to come here and present all of your hard work on a platter!” A chuckle arose from the throat of the protege and then says, “My name is Black Void and I am the son of Black Hole, one of the famous pony gangsters in the history of Equestria! No pony has ever crossed me and lived to tell about it, this non-pony is no different. When I am through with it and Princess Luna, no pony will stand in my way!” A flash of lightning illuminates the library and a horse of all black with a white ring on its flanks and eyes has white as snow, except for the black iris in the middle, stands before the Pony of Shadows with a smile on his face. The Pony of Shadows lets out a growl of frustration and says loudly, “YOU FOOLISH STALLION!” Then with a powerful swipe of its shadow hoof, the Pony of Shadows sends Black Void flying into a bookshelf, knocking some books off. The Pony of Shadows then makes itself huge and says, “You will stay here in Dodge Junction, I will ensure that the ne’er do wells we have in our army at the moment get ready to fight soon. You will send a letter to your second in command and have them send all extra ponies. We must strengthen our army for the coming battle, I think that without Chrysalis doing her part in this now, they will come soon and know that we are here.” Black Void stares daggers at his mentor, and then gets up and says, “Do not forget who is the master and who is the pawn, Pony of Shadows! I control you, not the other way around and so help me if you lay a hoof on me again I will ensure you suffer just like Celestia has!” Black Void bears his teeth and shows that he means business, the Pony of Shadows laughs at him and says, “Do not forget that I have power beyond your imagination and abilities, my apprentice.” Then in a voice dripping with venom the Pony of Shadows moves inches away from Black Void and says, “I have seen more than you can possibly imagine, I have helped build empires as surely as I have destroyed them! Making idle threats to me is never a good idea, so the next time you want to try and scare me think twice.” 

In the Dungeon below Dodge Junction- Princess Celestia is unable to sleep, her wounds have multiplied and her coat is stained with blood, sweat and tears. She calls for her sister in a voice as small and helpless as a mewling newborn kitten, the sound not even enough to echo. She has tried to fall asleep but the pain from the magically imbued chains make every small movement a rush of agony. When she does fall asleep, she dreams that she is looking for Luna in an open field with no trees for miles, the sun beating down on her fiercely. Suddenly she finds herself back in Canterlot staring down a hall full of doors, she rushes to open each and every door but all there is behind each door is a room with a chair. In each room there is a pony sitting in the chair in a random fashion, some are bleeding others are decapitated and some are barely alive. However when she gets to the very end of the hall there is a large silver door, when she opens it there lies Luna with her head next to her body and standing over the body is Steel Stallion wielding a large version of his knife with a smile that goes from one side of his face to another, then everything goes to black with the sound of a scream echoing in the dark.


End file.
